Normal Is Overrated
by Jadidar
Summary: Continuation from season four. And it's all about Olitz. This is going to be awesome. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since Fitz sacked Mellie out of the White house. Olivia has been alternating houses, her apartment and the White House, and now things are getting frustrating for both Fitz and herself. Mellie's adamant to the divorce signing was nothing short of vengeance. Mellie, determined to give them hell, determined to make their lives miserable as long as she lives.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Fitz asked Olivia through the phone.

"I don't think so. I'll be working late. I'm exhausted right now" She answered, wearingly.

"Are you Ok? I know you said you're exhausted, but you sound…. You sound different, hard day? Fitz inquired

"You can say that again…."

Quinn stuck her head through Olivia's door and interrupted the phone conversation, "Liv, our client is here"

Olivia shook her head in acknowledgement. "Fitz, I have to go, I have a client. We'll talk, later?" She asked him.

"Ok." He answered.

Olivia, approaching her client, "Mr. Walters, I hear your girlfriend is blackmailing you?

"Yes Miss Pope and I want this handle with her still being my girlfriend, and this should not reach the media."

Olivia chuckled inwardly. "I will see what I can do. You have to tell me everything about your relationship with her and your wife's position on this."

"My wife is not aware of this. And I want it to stay that way"

"Is Ok, my job is to serve you" Olivia replied

Mr. Walters told Olivia everything about his relationship and what he wanted from Olivia. Olivia walked with him to the elevator and assured him everything would be fine and if she needed anymore information she'd get in touch with him.

 **XXX**

Olivia was instructing Quinn, Huck and Marcus about what they needed at the moment, when she became weak on her heels and searching for a balance. Huck and Quinn rushed quickly to her side.

"Olivia, are you Ok?" They both asked in union.

"I'm fine. I think my stomach is empty. I haven't eaten since yesterday?" Not entirely true, she has been feeling under the weather for some days now, but didn't have the time to dwell on it.

Quinn chuckled "Do you ever eat? No offense but I haven't seen you eating, like ever"

Huck poked Quinn. "Can I get you your wine?"

Marcus who was eating a Burger said. "Here, take this, have a bit. You can eat it all if you want"

Olivia became nauseous at the sight and the smell of it "Take that thing away from me" She sounded harshly than intended. She then realized her over reaction. "Is ok, I have to get some rest. I think I'm just tired."

"Are you tired or hungry?" Marcus asked, confused

Olivia, now irritated with all their concern, ordered. "You guys should stop worrying about me and get to work. I will be back in the morning and I need solutions for Mr. Walters when I step in here first thing in the morning" She finished.

"Can I drive you home?" Huck asked.

"I can drive myself thank you very much, you guys should get to work, NOW." She shouted again and they all dispersed.

 **XXX**

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and rested her back against the door, thinking about what could possibly be wrong with her. She was certain something wasn't right somewhere but dreading the inevitable. She made a prayer inside her head. _God, please let me not be pregnant_. She sat on the floor, feeling tired and weak, with her head in between her legs.

Fitz came into the main hall from the kitchen and saw her on the floor. He rushed quickly to her. "Livve, are you Ok?"

Olivia was a little startle. "What are you doing here? I didn't see the secrets service outside"

"I told them not to crowd your door. You sounded tired on the phone. I wanted to prepare something for you to eat when you get back. I know you haven't eaten"

Olivia was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. She rose her hands for him to help her up. Instead, Fitz went down and scooped her up from the floor. She held him tightly.

"I've missed you" Olivia said.

"Hey, I've missed you too" he felt her how warm her body temperature was "your temperature is high, are you Ok?" He sat on the couch with her on his lap, his hands wrapped around her.

Not wanting to set an alarm of the possibility of being pregnant, she decided to change the topic. "Did you talk to Mellie today?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I did, but nothing good came out of it. She's still insisting she won't sign the divorce papers until my term is over. She says she'll destroy you if we go public with our relationship, that we can only go public after my Presidency or else she'll tell the world you were pursing me when we were married. She made mention of having some kind of an evidence to show the world. But honestly, I don't care."

"How long is this going to go on? I have a feeling even after your term she won't let us be?" Olivia got up from Fitz's lap and sat on the opposite chair.

"Olivia, you are the one delaying all this. I'm ready to introduce you to the world, with divorce signed or no divorce signed."

"Yeah right, we both know the world is likely to forgive you but not me. You're not the one the media is going to bash; you're not the one whose career will be destroyed. Talk less how the news will be all about how a black woman destroys a white republican President marriage. Every black person in America who looks up to me will be disappointed and hate me forever. After all the hard work I've put in to make a name for myself, to be respected, I can't just take any chances, Fitz. Destroying someone's marriage is no joke to the American public" Olivia ranted.

Fitz has listened to this particular rant like a million times. "I keep saying you didn't destroy my marriage. It was already destroyed before you got into the picture. You know that"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I know that, you know that, Mellie knows that but who else is going to believe the black housebreaker over the white first lady?" She asked, with tears filled in her eyes.

Fitz walked up to consoled her but Olivia stopped him. "No, I don't need you to do that, don't console me, I knew what I was doing whispering your name in the campaign bus, I knew what I was doing entering your hotel room. You didn't lure me against my will, Fitz. I don't blame you for all this. Is just that, it's really frustrating. I know I always say normal is overrated, but I just want some of it right now in my life, why is that too much to ask? Why can't things be normal with us?"

"What do you want from me Olivia? I don't know what to do that would be enough for you, because it seems no matter what; you're the one who's going to get more hurt. I've filed for divorce already, the world knows this. It has been three months and the world is aware Mellie and I are no longer together…..."

"Yes, and now the world want to know what happened to your marriage. When you're legally divorce, it will be different. I won't have to explain myself to anyone then, but now, everyone will see me as a home wrecker not an ordinary home wrecker but someone who destroyed the marriage of the most powerful man in the world. Does Monica Lewinsky ring any bell?"

Fitz let out a sigh of frustration and walked to the window. "You're not Monica Lewinsky," he said. They were both tired with this topic. "You have to eat something. You look a little pale" Fitz continued, then turned to her.

"What did you cook. I'm starving?" She asked, smiling to calm the atmosphere down.

He welcomed the smile and answered "spaghetti squash"

"Hmmmm" Olivia murmured, walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

They went to the kitchen together. Immediately Olivia laid eyes on the spaghetti; she rushed out of the kitchen heading to the toilet, telling Fitz she'd be right back. Fitz called after her, "is anything the matter?" Olivia said no he should serve the food she'd join him soon.

 **XXX**

After she was done throwing up, she called Abby immediately. "Abby, I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I think so, definitely. I'm two months late and I've never been late, like ever."

"Whose baby do you think it is?"

Olivia was a little annoyed by Abby's remake "You know I've been exclusive with him for the past three months, what kind of question is that."

"I'm sorry; you've been hanging out with Jake in the last two months or so, and considering your history with him"

"Nothing went on with Jake not since after my kidnap."

"OK, if you say so, but if you're pregnant, with his baby" Abby paused and continue "you know who I mean, are you going to keep it? The media has been asking me questions behind the podium whether you're the reason he want a divorce, whether you two are together. Mellie has been telling people she's willing to work things out with him." Abby said.

Olivia was silent like for eternity, then she replied. "I can't keep it. I want some normal in my life right now. A baby is going to just complicate things the more. And look at me; I don't think I'll make a good mother. It'll be unfair to bring a baby in this mess, this will just be selfish. Any child shouldn't go through this mess. I can't allow my baby to be bullied for the rest of it life, 'President Fitzgerald Grant's bastard,' I can't do that. If only he was legally divorce then this discussion wouldn't be happening. Oh my God" Olivia just had an epiphany, "he's going to hate me forever, killing his kid again"

"You didn't kill Jerry. But you have to talk it out with him before you do anything, don't you think so?"

She was contemplating whether she should tell Fitz, but knowing how Fitz has been talking about having a baby with her, she knew he'll never agree to an abortion, and if she does it anyways, Fitz would never forgive her. "No, he'll want me to keep the baby. I won't tell him. He has been talking about having a baby with me like forever. I want that too but not now, like when he's out of the White house"

"Olivia, when he finds out he's going to hate you forever"

"That's why he will never find out. Well, maybe I'll tell in the future if we one day have a baby. But for now, no; I'm good at covering secret. This is what I do best. He won't find out."

 **XXX**

Fitz was leaning against Olivia's toilet door, listening to her talk with Abby. He felt betrayed by her. Olivia opened the door and found him there. "I was coming to check on you. Is everything Ok?" Fitz asked her, pretending as if he wasn't eavesdropping.

"I don't feel good, I'll like to take a bath and go to bed, sorry for all the trouble you went through, cooking for me and stuff"

He touched Olivia forehead and her temperature was very high. "Don't worry. Can I call you a doctor? Your temperature is really high.

"No, don't" She answered quickly "I'll see a doctor tomorrow if my temperature is still high"

"I'd like to be there when you do" Fitz said firmly.

"You don't have too. You have the world to run, remember?"

"Olivia, don't fight me on this. Let me prepare you the bath, ok?" He left before Olivia could protest further.

"Then I have to be creative" Olivia said to herself after he left.

 **XXX**

Fitz went into her bathroom with many thought running through his head. _Should I tell her I overheard her conversation with Abby? How can I stop her from killing my unborn child? Why can she just talk to me so we can figure this out together? Will I be able to forgive her if she goes through with this? Is this going to be the end of us? Is it fair for me to force her to bring a baby into the world that she doesn't want? I have to be away from her right now, to figure this out. Maybe is a good idea for her to see a doctor alone._

Fitz left the bathroom and told Olivia her bath was ready. "Hey you, your bath is ready. I have to go now; maybe you'll have to see the doctor without me tomorrow, just like you wanted." Fitz was gathering his stuff to walk out when Olivia begged him to stay.

"Please, can you stay for tonight? I need you." He saw the vulnerability in her eyes and accepted to spend the night with her.

"Let's take the bath together" Olivia said.

"I'd love that"

She chuckled "I know you would."


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the keys on my Keyboard are not working, and this make typing very difficult which is driving me crazy. I can't get it repaired right now due to reasons. So, bear with me.**

 **Clarification** **on this chapter;**

 **Mr. Walters = Olivia's client**

 **Dr. Walker = Olivia's doctor**

 **(I know the names sounds similar)**

While Olivia and Fitz were asleep, Olivia's regular nightmare after her kidnapped started, but this time, associated with high fever. She was toasting and turning, shivering and sweating heavily. Fitz has never seen her like this before. It was nerve racking for him seeing her helpless without the tough Olivia Pope's Persona. He got a little scared and called the doctor immediately.

"Livve, honey gets up. You're having a nightmare. How can one be sweating heavily and shivering from cold at the same time" Fitz said, not as a question per say, shaking her in the process for her to regain consciousness.

She got up and saw how sweaty she was and the look of fear on Fitz's face. "I'm OK. I promise to call the Dr. Walker first thing in the morning"

"You don't have to, I already did" Fitz said.

"Why did you do that?" Olivia asked drowsily.

"Why shouldn't I? Look at yourself. You are soaking wet. Lift up your hands" Fitz ordered and she complied. He changed her nightwear and the bed sheet, and then asked her. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Feeling cold, wanting some heat from his body, she snuggled into his arms, for him to hold her tightly. "Yeah, I thought that was over," she answered, trying to go back to sleep.

"Was Over?" Fitz asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Yes, after the kidnapped I had it every day. There wasn't a night that went by without it. And that was the reason I started sleeping with Rus…" She realized the territory she was about to enter "never mind. But I haven't had it for three months now. I thought it was over."

"You never made mention of it" Fitz said, robbing his hands through her body to generate some heat.

"I thought it was over, so it wasn't important." She carried her head up to look at Fitz's face, "wait, did you say you called Dr. Walker?" She asked him, to be sure she heard him correctly before.

"Yes, I did."

She was startled all of a sudden. "Then you don't have to be here," Olivia said, entangling her body away from his, but nevertheless trying to give him an explanation, "you know, for rumors not to spread," she added.

"Walker and I have been friends since your last hospital visit, when you were attacked by God knows who outside your apartment when Jake was suppose to be watching you. Dr. Walker knows about us, Livve. He was also the one who examined Karen after her Eiffel tower incident." Fitz said, waiting for another reason she'd try to come up with.

There was a knock on door, before Olivia could come up with anymore reason why Fitz shouldn't be there. He got up not wanting to hear it, heading for the door. "That must be Dr. Walker." He said.

 **XXX**

Fitz opened the door and welcome Dr. Walker "Hey, Walker, thank you for coming in such short notice"

"Fitz, you are Mr. President. When you command we comply. I love being of help anyway I can." Dr. Walker said, before he went off the rail. "It doesn't matter whether I was making love to my wife and she was just about to…" he came back to his senses. "Sorry about that, I get carry away sometimes. Where is Olivia?" Dr. Walker asked.

Fitz ushered Dr. Walker into Olivia's room. When Olivia saw them entering, she was struggling to sit upright. Fitz went quickly to her side to help her up. Dr. Walker looked at how adorable they were and smiled, this made Olivia blushed. He started arranging his tools to start with his examination.

"Please can I get a glass of water?" Olivia asked Fitz.

As Fitz left for the water, Olivia informed Dr. Walker quickly about her condition. "I'm certain I'm pregnant, but I don't want him to know, because I don't want to keep it. Please, don't let him know about this."

"Doctor patient confidentiality, Miss Pope" Dr. Walker replied.

She gave him a faint smile. "Thank you."

Fitz walked back into the room with a glass of water. "Here is your water" he looked at Dr. Walker then at Olivia. And he was certain they had a talk or two when he stepped out for the water.

After that revelation from Olivia, Dr. Walker was uncomfortable throughout the whole examination process. "Miss Pope, no cause for alarm, I think you're just having a flu or mononucleosis, but I'll get back to you after I run some more tests with your blood sample." He gave Olivia some drugs, saying she'd feel better after taking them. Fitz walked him to the door and told him he'd get in touch with him.

"Goodnight Mr. President"

"Walker, I asked you to take the President out of my name a long time ago, and you were doing fine until now, what's wrong with Olivia?

"Nothing Mr. Presi… em Fitz. Like I said, she's having a flu that's all. I have her blood sample, I'll need to carry out some more test to be sure"

Fitz smiled at him deciding not to push the issue. "Thank you for coming Walker. I'd get in touch with you soon."

 **XXX**

Early in the morning, Olivia was feeling much better. When she got up, she saw Fitz well dressed, lying beside her with his head rested on his arm, watching her sleep. "What's the matter?" She asked

"You look beautiful sleeping; I can watch you sleep all day." He smiled at her.

"Don't be a creep" she pushed him playfully then added "I'm feeling a lot better now. What's the time? I have to go to work. Mr. Walters C my client is having a girlfriend issue. He would want a solution to his problem by the end of the day"

"Walters Clerk? the Assistant Secretary of Defense?" Fitz asked

"Yep, can you believe it?" Olivia answered.

The state Fitz saw Olivia hours ago was still very vivid in his mind, he begged her, "Livve, can you stay in today? Don't go to work today. Can you work indoors just for today? For me, please"

"Fitz, I'm much better this morning. The drugs Dr. Walker gave me is working, I'm fine. You worry too much" She then saw the expression on his face, like he never wins with her, and decided to accept his proposal "OK, for you, I'm going to work indoors today, happy?"

"If anything is wrong with you, you gonna tell me, right?" Fitz pleaded with his eyes, waiting for her to come clean with him.

Olivia was caught off guard. She got captured by his gaze and was fighting back tears, thinking about what she was about to do to his baby. She opened her mouth to tell him she was pregnant, but a few seconds later changed her mind "Fitz, where is all this coming from? I said I'm fine now and if anything is wrong with me Dr. Walker is going to let us know." She said and looked away from him.

Fitz stared at the floor for some seconds contemplating whether he should let her know he was aware she was with child, but decided to let her be the one to tell him. He shook his head, "I have to be in the white house before the press corps gets there" He took his coat heading for the door.

"Hey" Olivia called back, "won't I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked. Fitz smiled then walked back and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Olivia said, feeling terrible inside.

"I love you more, but I'm sure you already know that. I hope one day you'll get to love me as much as I love you" Fitz said and left.

 **XXX**

A knocked on the Oval office and Fitz asked Abby to come in. "Mr. President, I'm going for a press briefing. I'd like to know the response to give reporters, about Mellie wanting to work things out in your marriage"

"Abby have a seat"

"Mr. President?"

"Abby, I said have a seat"

Abby sat down nervously like she has stolen something, and was about to be punished. Fitz has told her several times he doesn't bit, but that has been falling on deaf ears. "Have you spoken to Olivia today?"

"No, Mr. President."

"Please when you do let me know how she's doing. I was with her yesterday and early this morning, she wasn't feeling well, and I know if I call her to asked how she's doing, she'll say she's OK but she might not be."

Abby and Fitz hardly talked about Olivia. And this information of him spending the night with her yesterday made the whole conversation very awkward for Abby "Sir, I…. I" Abby stuttered.

Fitz saw how uncomfortable she looked. "Never mind. What were you saying about Mellie?" he changed the topic.

"She has been telling some sources, reporters say, how she's willing to work things out with you. Saying you guys could see a couple's therapist if you're willing, and you guys would come out of this stronger than ever before."

Fitz let out a sigh of frustration "Oh, this woman, I'm running out of ways to fight her? I need this divorce sign right now. If only Olivia…." Fitz paused and thought for a while "Abby, let's say you still work at OPA, what advice will you guys give a client in a situation like this?"

"Sir, you can just ask Olivia."

"Abby, don't patronized me, you know dame well Olivia want to stay away from this, and I don't want her involve in this too. Everything about this divorce should be my making not hers. She can't help me divorce my wife, it'll just be wrong on so many levels. I'm not asking Olivia, I'm asking you what advice you'd give a client from your crisis management expertise."

Abby breathe out and gave Fitz an Olivia Pope's monologue, "Sir, tell Mellie you've had it with her. Tell her she should go ahead and destroy Olivia, but assure her that, 1; it'll be mutual destruction, after she gets through with Olivia, Olivia will get started with her, while we're on this subject, let her ask Elizabeth North the length Olivia's people are willing to go for her. 2; let her know this is your last term. She should go and revise her history books about Presidents in their last term, what they can get away with. Make sure she knows there's nothing you're afraid of or the length you can go to make sure her political career became nothing but a fantasy. 3; tell her, by the time you finished with her, people will remember her as the lady who was so desperate being first lady that approves of her husband affair, just so she can stay First Lady. 4; tell her it will be mutual destruction for all, but the impact will be more destructive for her than you and Olivia. And a bonus 5; tell her you and Olivia would be just fine after a few big news cycles come along" Abby rushed through her words.

"Wow, that's so Olivia Pope." Fitz smiled.

"Well, I learn from the best."

"Thank you Abby."

 **XXX**

Olivia invited Mr. Walters' girlfriend, Gina to her house since she couldn't go to work. Gina came along with another lady and a little blond girl who was about two years of age "Gina, I asked you to come alone."

"Oh, don't worry, this is my sister and her little girl. "So, what is your verdict for our situation? Do I get all the properties I asked for or should I go see Anderson Cooper?"

"You're not getting the properties and you're not seeing Anderson Cooper. You know why? because you have no proof. You knew he was married before you started the Affair; he made an agreement with you, for you to be his sex buddy in order to cover your criminal past. Which by the way he can still send you to jail if he wants."

"He told me he destroyed those records, that I'm free."

"Well, he lied. People lie; you can't be that naive to think he's an honest man." Olivia threw the demeaning remarks at Gina.

Gina started crying, and the little girl who came with them started crying too "mommy, why are you crying" She turned to Olivia and said "I hate you, you made my mommy cry."

"Is this your daughter? Is he the father?"

"How much is he paying you?" Gina asked through tears.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I'm asking you, how much, is he paying you?"

Olivia wanted the details on this new revelation. "I'd like to know about this situation. You've been with him all these years. How come you have a baby he's not aware of? How old is she?"

"She's 18 months. And he's aware of her, well, just recently but doesn't acknowledges her."

"According to what he told me, you've been with him through his entire business trip. How come he didn't notice you where pregnant?" Olivia asked, she hated it when her clients lie to her. All this information was brand new to her.

"Is a long story, I didn't carry the baby, she did" Gina pointed at her sister. "I was two months pregnant when he asked me to get an abortion, but I refused. He then told me if I don't he'll bring up my past record which could send me to jail for almost 30 years and above. My sister introduced me to this scientist who was experimenting on fetus transplant technology that can transfer a fetus from one woman's womb to another's.

"There's no such thing as fetus transplant" Olivia said.

"That was the first thing I said when I heard it too. But it's true, not legal by the way. We were asked to sign documents that won't allow us to sue in case of any complications. I later on told Walters I aborted the pregnancy which let him to destroy the documents with my criminal past in front of me, which I now see he lied about it. Long story short, I have just eight months to live due to the procedure used during the fetus transplant. The procedure is very dangerous but I decided to do it anyways, knowing the ramifications. I know I'm paying for all the bad choices I've made in life…."

"Is he aware you're dying?" Olivia asked.

"No, he isn't. But I told him what I did, and that Claudia is his child but he says he wants nothing to do with her and that I'm lying about such a procedure, but yet he's refusing to do a DNA test. When I die, I need to leave them with something that can take care of them. But he says he won't give me a dime and whether I like it or not I must still be his sex toy."

"I'm sorry for not having all the information before saying all those things to you. I promise to work with you. You and your baby are going to get what is rightfully yours."

Olivia's phone started ringing, when she picked it, it was Dr. Walker. Olivia listened as he talked "Yes Olivia, you are definitely pregnant. You're seven weeks to be precise. Like you said if you want to get rid of it, you should do it fast, the faster the better for you. Do you want to schedule an appointment? I have a free slot in a week's time." Olivia heard him clearly but couldn't verbalize what she wanted to say. She was certain being pregnant but the confirmation from Dr. Walker broke her. She was thinking of what to say when Claudia the little girl walked up to her saying she was thirsty. The little girl raised both hands for Olivia to scoop her up for the water. She then answered Dr. Walker "Please I'd get back to you" she scooped Claudia up, heading to her kitchen for the water. After Claudia was satisfied, she told Olivia "you are pretty" and gave her a peck on her cheek, this is the girl who said she hated her not long ago. Olivia couldn't take it. She gave Claudia to her mother and said they should leave now, she'd get in touch with them. As she said bye to them and closed the door, the tears came falling down. "What am I going to do? I can't have this baby. That's a woman who kept her baby despite being with a man who wanted nothing to do with it. And I'm here with a man who will kill to have a baby with me but I want to get rid of it? What am I going to tell the world?" She cried out some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus interrupted Olivia's pity party with a phone call, telling her to check BNC, when she did, Mellie was having an interview. Talking about how certain she was a woman must be involved with Fitz's decision of wanting a divorce. The interviewer then asked her whether there was any truth to the Olivia Pope's rumor.

"I've heard about that, and this is not the first time we've heard this rumor. My Kids adores Olivia Pope, and if the rumor is true, they'll be deeply hurts. But I don't believe such rumors, she's a professional, and has been a friend of the family for a very long time. Even though I won't call ourselves best friends, she has been there for my family in some of the worst times in our lives, especially when my husba….. eh Fitz was shot. But then again, human beings are complicated and can't be fully trusted. Only time will tell with such rumors." Olivia switched off the TV.

"Do you really think you and Fitz will win this battle? Mellie and I are monsters. And this is just the beginning. If we can't get what we want, we'll make sure you two never get together publicly. I can be a bitch, Liv." Cyrus said and cut off the line.

Olivia dialed Dr. Walker's number immediately, "fill me in the open slot."

 **XXX**

Dr. Walker was going through some files in his office when he saw men in black suit entering his office and surveying the place. Fitz entered before he understood the men in blacks were Secret Service Agents.

Dr. Walker could feel his body heating up, knowing this wouldn't be good. "Hey Mr. Pre…Fitz, what are you doing here?"

"Are you done with Olivia's test?" Fitz asked immediately, not in the mood to beat about the bush.

Dr. Walker sensed the President wasn't in the call me Fitz spirit today. "Sir, With all due respect, I'll have to give that to her not you."

"I know she's pregnant but I want you to confirm it. How long is she?"

Dr. Walker tried to work himself out of it. "Sir, sorry, I can't give you any information. I can lose my license for this, Sir."

"Walker, I'm the President, you have to tell me. I command you comply, remember? Don't worry she won't find out" Fitz tried a softer tone.

The softer tone seemed to work, because Dr. Walker opened up. "She is seven weeks pregnant but doesn't want you to know. She has schedule an abortion procedure already."

Fitz was dazed, he let himself sank in on a nearby chair and was fighting back tears, "she's really going through with this, without giving me a chance to tell my….my…..when is the procedure?" Fitz asked with his head down not having the courage to be Presidential in front of Dr. Walker.

Dr. Walker felt bad for Fitz. "In some few days' time Sir. Sir, why don't you just talk it out with her?"

"Walker, you don't know Olivia, once her mind is made up, and being certain it's the right thing to do, there's no turning back"

"Sir, I'm truly sorry."

Fitz covered his forehead with his palm. "All I ever wanted was to have a child with her. Don't get me wrong, I love my children, but I've always wondered how it'll feel to have a child with someone you truly love you know, someone you truly adore. Karen is grown, she doesn't really like being around Mellie and me, which I don't blame her. I'm trying to do right by Teddy now. I've imagined Teddy playing with his little sister or brother ever since I heard her telling a friend she is pregnant, praying she'll somehow see reason why this is the best thing that has ever happened to us." Fitz shook his head, looked at Dr. Walker. "Do you know the painful part in all this? Not telling me she's with my child and now wanting to get rid of it without letting me in. I mean, how selfish can someone be."

"I am sure in her mind she doesn't want to hurt you Sir. So keeping you in the dark is the easiest way out for her not hurting you."

"I'm hurt Walker, it really hurt more than anything I've ever experienced, even when I thought I'll never see her again. I want this baby to live Walker, you can't go through with the abortion procedure." A tear dropped from Fitz eye.

"Sir, she'll just go to someone else and more to that, you can't really force her to keep the baby, especially in the first trimester of her pregnancy. Maybe because I'm a doctor, but I'm all for a woman's body being hers, and the decision should be hers to make."

"If she doesn't want the baby, I do. I think our forefathers were up to something in the 1900 with the anti-abortion laws all over the place, there should be restriction on a woman's right. I mean, in this case Olivia's life is not even in danger. I was all pro-choice until now. Abortion shouldn't be legal under any circumstances." Fitz said angrily.

"Sir, you're hurt right now. I totally believe it should be a woman's right to go through a pregnancy or not. It's not fair I know." Dr. Walker paused and tried to suggest something, "but Sir, there's this em… never mind" he said, not certain whether what he was about to say could send him to jail.

"What is it Walker? Tell me"

"Is not legal, Sir"

"I'm the President, I have some power to go around what is legal or not. Is there any better outcome of this?"

"There's this new technology on fetus transplant that can transfer a fetus from one woman's womb to another's….."

Fitz interrupted him immediately, "there's no such thing as fetus transplant"

"Sir, I'm the doctor here"

"Sorry, continue"

"In order to transplant from one uterus to another, what we do is to have the reproductive graft, all of it of a pregnant woman's uterus, in this case Olivia, and then this will be grafted onto a properly prepared uterus of the new host. It would require anti-rejection drugs, of course, to prevent the reproductive graft from being rejected by the host, and an instant vascular blood supply is required for the placenta." Dr. Walker paused to make sure Fitz was with him.

"Please, explain further." Fitz got interested.

"The placenta is hooked up to this new uterus which has the major vessels already formed or else the developing foetal will be starved of nutrient pretty quickly. So this mean inducing a placenta to form without a pregnancy in the surrogate so she have the blood vessels in place. We'd have to match immune systems and gestational age, we'd have to fine tune the maternal and foetal hormones. It's theoretically not much more difficult than transplanting a liver, Sir."

"Wow, are you serious?" Fitz asked.

"Yes Sir, it has been done but the effect is drastic on the pregnant woman. 75% of pregnant women who went through the procedure died or become sterile afterward. But there've been improvement recently."

"75% died? This should be illegal." Fitz said

"Sir, it is. I told you that already"

"Olivia would never agree to this"

"She doesn't need to know. If she comes in for the abortion we do the fetus transplant instead. Win, win situation for all. But how you tell her about the kid in the future is up to you, I won't be there" Dr. Walker said, very eager to do the procedure for the first time, since the President being part of this could give more awareness to this technology, and skyrocketed his career. Win, win situation for him too.

Fitz got a little worried. "I can't do that to her, and more to that What if she is not part of the 25% survivals?"

"Fitz, this is your decision. You'd have to decide. Do you want the baby or do you want her? Knowing she aborted your baby" Dr. Walker asked.

"I'd never be able to live with her, knowing she deliberately killed my unborn child. We've gone through many things in our relationship but this one would be the end of us. Why can't I have her and the baby?" Fitz whined like a little boy.

"From everything so far, this pregnancy is already the end of your relationship. I don't think she'll forgive you in the future, if in case she survived the procedure without her knowledge, just like you won't forgive her if she goes ahead with the abortion without telling you. And what if she doesn't make it? You'd never be able to forgive yourself for contributing to her death. You really can't force her to have the baby against her will too. And if she aborts the baby, you'll always see her as the woman who took away what you ever wanted in life. Sir, check all the outcomes, you'll see this relationship is over, and more to….."

"Walker, enough"

"Sorry, Sir"

Fitz couldn't see any better outcome of this too. "My God! All what we went through so far, is really for nothing? I want something out of this. If she doesn't want a baby out of this, I do. If she chooses to abort my baby, do the fetus transplant procedure and save my baby's life. Fitz said firmly and angrily, yet has no idea Dr. Walker wasn't that cognizant with the procedure. "She can't keep making decisions for me." He later on calmed down, saying softly and gently, "If only she can just tell me she's pregnant, I'm certain we can up with something better, and we won't be talking about fetus transplant."

"Sir, why don't you tell her you're aware she's pregnant?"

"Then it'll be me imposing on her to have the baby. The last thing I need is another woman's resentment for having my kid. I don't want that."

"Time is of essence here; we'll need to start searching for a host, so we get her ready when Olivia comes in for the abortion procedure."

"Make time, if she comes in when you're not ready, give her an excused and postpone it. I'm done with her controlling everything complex." Fitz gave Dr. Walker his private phone number and left.

 **XXX**

Olivia went to the white house to see Abby, because she needed some distraction from her present situation. She and Fitz hasn't spoken the whole day, she was certain Fitz must be very busy with work, since he always called to checkup on her. She was all sad and not like her usual self. Abby couldn't believe she was losing her spin on things. The Olivia Pope she knew would handle all this mayhem with little or no sweat.

"Did you watch Mellie on BNC?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I did."

"What are you guys going to do about it?"

"Honestly, Abby. If I really want to do something, it'll end up hurting their kids and I don't want that. He should deal with that himself. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd have fought back, but now…"

Abby cut, "So, are you saying you're going to keep it? Am I going to be an aunt?"

"No, I've scheduled an appointment already"

"You still haven't told him?" Abby asked, disappointedly.

"Abby, I can't. I know if I do, I'd never be able to go through with it. The look on his face will kill me. If he knows I'm pregnant, he won't want me to get rid of it. And if I do it with his knowledge, it will be the end of us, and I don't want that too. I'm trying to protect him here, not telling him is the right thing to do for us both. We can't keep the baby, it will destroys his legacy"

"I know it isn't easy for you to confide in anyone. And I'm very happy you've been opening up to me recently. But I'm going to tell you some truth now, like what a true friend would do, and maybe you'll stop confiding in me, but so be it."

Olivia rolled her eyes "What?" She asked.

"You're being selfish, you keeping him in the dark is all about you and nothing about him. If I want to go deeper into this, I don't think you really care about anyone but yourself in this situation. You want to get rid of his child without his knowledge but then still want his love. How are you going to live with yourself knowing he has no knowledge of what you've done?" Abby asked.

"Abby, I'm the one who'd be more hurt in all this. I've worked twice as good than any person around me, it will be the end of me. This will be about the black woman who destroyed the President marriage and had an illegitimate child with him. You do know who Sally Hemings is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep playing the race card anytime it suit you, as if you didn't know who Sally Hemings was before you started the affair. If you're going to live the rest of your life peacefully without any remorse about getting rid of his child without his knowledge then go ahead, I'm going to support you no matter what."

"I don't expect you to understand that telling him would be me keeping this child who will be ridiculed for the rest of it life. And destroys everything we've both work for."

Knowing they were going nowhere with this topic, Abby asked her, "I know you're not here for us to discuss your mind which is already made up. Why are you here Olivia?"

"Is it a crime to spend some time with one's friend?" The question didn't even sound normal in Olivia's ears, spending time with people was not just her. "I want to see him, for him to spend some time with his baby before…."

"You gotta be kidding me. How can he spend some time with a baby he doesn't know exist?" Abby inquired, but not wanting an explanation from her, she changed the topic, "never mind. I want to be there in the hospital with you when you go through with it. You need someone by your side."

"You don't have to Abby."

"Dare you go again, nobody is an island Olivia. Since you can't have him there with you, I'm going to be there for you, and that's final."

Olivia got up, heading for the door. "OK, fine. Any idea whether he's at the Oval?"

"He's not in, he went to see Mellie, Charlotte says"

 **XXX**

"Cyrus, Mellie, you guys should go ahead and do your worst. I honestly have nothing to lose." Fitz said, to Mellie and Cyrus after he gave them the Abby's monologue, but without the part of him and Olivia doing fine after a few news cycles. He was about to leave when he came back, adding "You don't want me and Olivia together, right? Your wish is granted. I'm certain in some day's time we wouldn't be anymore. But nevertheless, you have 48 hours to have this paper signed." He said and walked out.

After Fitz left, Cyrus and Mellie tried to dissect the information about Olivia and Fitz not being together in some day's time. "Do you think there's some truth to them not being together in some day's time? Mellie asked.

"Come on, this is Fitz and Olivia we're talking about, they cannot live without each other" Cyrus said

"I don't know, he sounds defeated, like he lacks the will to go on, like he has given up on them." Mellie, replied.

"I noticed that too, but they'll eventually find their self together after whatever their going through is spent. And something else will come along again, that's the circle with them, you know this." Cyrus said nonchalantly.

"He has the power to destroy us you know" Mellie said, worried.

"But if Olivia is not at his side like he mentioned, then we have some leverage"

"How can we have some leverage when she's our bargaining chip? This means I'll have to sign the divorce papers, can't you see that?" Mellie spit out.

"Well, who cares about your divorce, do you really want to stay married to someone who doesn't give an iota about you? Not signing the divorce was our way of making them do what we wanted urgently. If only we know what is going on between them right now." Cyrus said racking his brain, "that would be something. Don't sign anything yet."

"I need something that's very valuable to them in return, when I do signed these papers" Mellie said.

"Good luck with that, what's more valuable to them than their obsession and angst for each other. I said don't sign anything yet, let's find out what is going on with them first."

XXX

Fitz entered his room, beat. He hasn't called Olivia the whole day and not really in the mood to do so. He was taking off his clothe when he saw Olivia coming out from the bathroom. Any other day, he would've been ecstatic to see her being there without his knowledge. "Hey" he said, lying on the bed.

"Hi" Olivia answered. "Not happy to see me?" She asked, joining him on the bed. "Hard day?" she inquired, and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, you can say that. How are you doing?" He tried to act concern.

"How did it go with Mellie? Charlotte told me you went to see her."

"Honestly Olivia, does it matter?" Fitz asked, a little annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Olivia asked.

"Let's just say Mellie signed the divorce now. You'd you marry me and become the First Lady?"

"First Ladies are ornamental. I don't want to be the First Lady. I want to be your first lady, not the country's.

Fitz sat upright on the bed. "You're already my First Lady, you know that. So there's no need for the divorce being signed right now, right? Are you going to go out with me in public if she does sign it now? Or you prefer us to be a secret until when your own time is right for us to do so, that'd be around 2065, because according to you, all that people would talk about will be you destroying my marriage, and since you're the only one who'll be more hurt from this, I think 50 years from now is an accurate time for you, right? So tell me Olivia, what good is it going to be, if Mellie signed the papers right now? Because you keep asking me how it went with Mellie as if it really mean something to you."

"I didn't come to pick a fight with you" Olivia said and laid on the bed.

"I don't want to fight with you either. I'm just running out of ways to please you" Fitz laid down on the bed too, not facing her, with his back against her.

There were both silent for some time, Olivia spoke first. "I'm sorry. Please, can we not fight tonight" she begged.

Fitz rolled his eyes like whatever, with his body still not facing hers. Olivia waited for a response, but didn't get any. She then reached out and intertwined her pinky finger with his. Fitz closed his eyes and calmed down. Olivia heard him breathe out, and this gave her the green light to move closer to him, knowing he was calmed. "Please make love to me," she said. Fitz didn't move like for an eternity. He didn't really want to see her right now, talked less of making love to her. It then occurred to him that this could be the last time he'd ever get close to his baby. He became angry and climbed on top of Olivia. He took off her nightwear angrily and started kissing her with the same anger, not caring of the hickies he was leaving on her. He walked his way to her neck, kissing her angrily, going down to her breast, and when he reached at her belly, he couldn't move. He felt Olivia's body tensed up. Fitz became gentle, and started planting soft kisses of love all over her belly, not wanting to go any further from there. He could feel Olivia shivering and crying, but he didn't care. "Fitz stop" Olivia said through tears, but he didn't. He was making sure every area of his baby felt his mouth. "Fitz, please, stop." Olivia cried out again, not having the strength to push him away. Her plea still fell on deaf ears. Fitz continued with his kisses. "Fitz, I'm begging you stop. I AM PREGNANT." Fitz then froze


	4. Chapter 4

**I NEEDED A FOUNDATION WITH CHAPTER ONE TWO AND THREE IN ORDER TO BUILD ON. AND TRUST ME I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. SOMEONE SAID THIS STORY IS GOING IN THE SAME FORMAT LIKE MY OTHER STORY, NO IT'S NOT. I PROMISE**

As Fitz froze, he started crying, his tears falling on Olivia's stomach. "Please say something," Olivia cried, but he didn't say anything. It then occurred to Olivia he was aware she was pregnant. "Why didn't you say anything if you knew?" Olivia asked. Fitz wiped his eyes and got off her. "Because you want to do away with it." He answered her, sitting on the bed. Olivia got up and sat beside him too, and then she started sobbing, "Fitz, I'm sorry, things are just too messed up to bring a baby into this. And I didn't want to hurt you." Olivia tried to touch him but he shifted away from her touch.

"When are things never going to be messy with us?" Fitz asked her through tears.

Olivia covered her face with both palms and cried some more. "I want this baby too, but I'm not ready, Fitz, please try to understand." Fitz got up and started pacing back and forth. "Should I leave?" Olivia asked him.

Fitz stopped pacing and looked at her with despair, "walking away has always been your solution when it comes to us. Instead for us to try and come up with a better solution, you're talking about leaving. If you want to leave, leave. I'm done chasing after you." He said angrily and sat on a chair, waiting for her to leave, but she didn't move an inch.

They were both silently sobbing at this point. "Olivia, we can make this work, if we work together. Please don't give up my baby." Fitz pleaded.

Olivia looked at Fitz with a frown on her face. "It's my baby too. This is not all about you, you know. Not everything is about you."

"But yet it's all about you. Why would you want to give up on our baby without much of a fight?" Fitz accused her.

"How can you say that, do you think this is simple, easy for me? Why can't you put yourself in my shoes for once? Do you know what all this is going to cost me? We can try and maneuver our way with your divorce but Mellie is refusing to sign that, and you can't put a gun on her head for her to do it. I'm going to be destroyed from all this, but you don't seem to mind. I don't know…."

Fitz interrupted her. "There's this new technology on fetus transplant, we can try that….."

"I've read on that after a client of mine mentioned it." Olivia interrupted him, adding "the risks level is just too high and more to that, it is illegal. The baby and I might not even make it, Fitz. The baby is likely to survive but not me." Olivia opting out on the fetus transplant.

"And the only solution you have is an abortion? How about you travel somewhere, when you're about to be visible, then come back after the baby is born? We can look for somewhere nice for…." Fitz couldn't finish his sentence.

Olivia cut him off. "…And for the baby to be a secret for the rest of it life, to carry on our legacy of secrecy? And what about my job? Am I supposed to give up on that? Fitz, do you really think I haven't gone through every option, do you really think I'll give up on our baby without playing all my cards?" Olivia asked.

Fitz threw both hands up, standing up from where he was sitting. "You always have cards left to play. But I can see your mind can't be change with the abortion." He started pacing back and forth again.

Olivia thought she would be more relief if Fitz could be there with her for the procedure. "Fitz, please I want you there with me during the procedure, please I need your support." Olivia begged, getting up from the bed, walking toward him.

Fitz got really mad. "You must be out of your mind. Do you really think I'm going to assist you in killing another child of mine? I don't love you that much Olivia." It came out from his mouth before he could take it back.

Olivia froze at the 'killing another child of mine' line, and then broke into tears, she was out of breathe she couldn't breathe properly. "So…..so, you…you…. blame me for Jer…..Jerry's dead? You have….this…this against….me all this…this while? This means no matter what,….. you're….you're….. always going to….to.. have this aga..inst….against me."

Fitz wanted to say no, and that he was sorry, but then Olivia started packing her things to leave. "Yes. Do what you do best, leave if you want. I'm not chasing after you anymorey." Fitz shouted behind Olivia as she was leaving

Fitz then called Dr. Walker and said he has his approval to go ahead with the fetus transplant procedure, without Olivia's knowledge.

 **XXX**

Abby was deep asleep when she heard Olivia banging on her door. She came out and saw her crying like the world has come to an end. As Olivia entered Abby's place, she fell on Abby arms, crying heavily. Abby hugged her and held her until she was calmed. Abby could see Olivia wasn't in the mood to talk about whatever that was going on. She arranged a place for her to spend the night. As Olivia cried herself to sleep, her usual nightmare started. She shouted out loud until Abby had to come out from her room to wake her up.

"Olivia, get up you're having a nightmare" Abby said, trying to get her up.

Olivia got up and buried her face into her pillow saying, "I'm sorry. When is this going to stop?" She cried out

"When is what going to stop?" Abby asked her not sure if she heard her correctly.

Olivia removed her face from the pillow and covered her face with her palms. "Whenever things are not right between him and me, I keep having this nightmare about my kidnapping" Olivia told Abby.

"Should I sleep here with you?" Abby asked her.

"No, is OK, thank you. Go back to sleep please" Abby didn't want to go but Olivia insisted and she went back to her room.

Olivia gave up going back to sleep. She was now trying to figure out the day she got pregnant, but no specific event came into her head. When she later on fell asleep it was late in the morning. Abby saw how exhausted she looked and decided to let her sleep, and then left for work.

Fitz saw Abby at work and was dying to ask her whether she has spoken to Olivia, just to know how she was doing, but fought the edge not to. He told his secretary Charlotte to work with Abby concerning anything with the press, and avoided Abby the whole day.

When Abby went back to her place, she found Olivia still sleeping. She brought her some hot tea and wake her up.

"Thanks for letting me crash. I'm sorry about yesterday, banging on your door and screaming from the nightmare." Olivia said, still exhausted from the fight with Fitz.

"Olivia, is OK. I'll always be here for you, just like you're always there for me. What did he say when you told him you're pregnant?" Abby asked, not having the patience to wait until when Olivia was ready to talk about it.

"He knew already" Olivia answered, wearily.

"How come?" Abby asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe Dr. Walker, I really don't know." Olivia replied and sipped on her tea

"I thought Dr. Walker said patient doctor confidentiality?" Abby asked then brushed the question off, adding a different question. "He's not onboard with the abortion, right?"

Olivia was fighting back tears now. "Yes, and he then blamed me for Jerry's death" She replied and looked away from Abby.

"Oh God, Are you serious?" Abby held her arm to console her, then saw the hickies on her cheeks and shoulders from Fitz's kisses yesterday. "Hope he blamed you after all these?" Abby asked, pointing at the love bites on Olivia's shoulders and cheeks.

Olivia then saw the marks and understood what Abby was trying to insinuate. "Abby, he'll never….. and yes, it was after" she replied, and covered herself up with what she was wearing.

"No wonder you were like that yesterday. I've never seen you like that before" Abby felt bad for her. "Don't worry, you guys would soon overcome this storm just like the others," Abby added.

"How can I try and make things work with him when he believes I am responsible for his child's death?" Olivia tried to explain but the tears started forming up again against her will. "I know, somehow, I'm the reason for his son's dead, because if not of my father, his son would still be alive. But for him to have such thought too hurts."

Abby believed deep down Fitz didn't really blame Olivia for Jerry's dead "No, you're not responsible for Jerry's dead. And I'm sure he doesn't really think so too, he must have been hurt and that was his best way to get back at you."

"I know people say what is in their hearts when they're angry" She looked away from Abby, trying hard to stop the tears from falling.

"But he did say he was sorry afterward, didn't he?" Abby asked.

Olivia shook her head, covered her face with both palms, but couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. "He said… h…..e…he doesn't lo…ve…. me that much….. and if…if…if I want to…..to leave I….I should leave, and that he's…..he is…. done chasing after me." The done chasing after her part hurt her the most.

Abby hugged her at this point, "oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm sure the abortion talks and Jerry's death which is still fresh in his mind brought those words out of his mouth. He can never be done chasing after you. That man loves you more than any love I've ever witnessed in my life"

Olivia didn't want to think about Fitz's love for her at the moment. "I'll be going for the procedure in a few days." She whipped out her tears.

Abby held Olivia's face, for her to see she wasn't alone in this. "You are not alone in this, I'll be going with you, ok?"

"Thanks" Olivia said and hugged Abby.

 **XXX**

On the other side of town, Cyrus contracted Charlie to look into Olivia's activities to see if there was anything going on with Olivia that would be beneficial to him.

"I want you to follow her, stalk her or whatever things you spies do. I need to know what's going on in her life" Cyrus explain to Charlie

"Yes chief, I got you." Charlie answered. "I've been dying to have something interesting to do since after the B613 shutdown." He smiled licking on his lollipop, walking away.

Cyrus called Charlie back and said to him. "Don't you ever say the word B613 around me, you got it?"

"Chillax Chief." Charlie said and left.

After Charlie left, Cyrus also called Ethan, and asked him to befriend Charlotte so they could keep a closer eyes on whatever thing the President might be doing or not doing.

Ethan was more concern about how Cyrus was doing. "Sir, I'm so sorry about your dismissal, you're the finest chief of staff to have over lived. How are you doing Sir? Are you OK?" Ethan asked Cyrus.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, just do what I asked you" Cyrus replied and cut off the line.

Mellie on the other hand was getting tired of Cyrus keeping her in the dark about what he was doing, and hired Leo also to look for what she could get from the divorce, that'd cause great pain to Fitz.

"Leo, I know you are a consultant but not as good as that whore Olivia Pope. But I want you to look into my husband the President, yes I know he's the President, tough job for you. Look for anything that he holds close to his heart so I can use it for trade and barter in our divorce."

"Madam Senator, you're not the first lady anymore so be careful how you talk to me. And more to that weren't you his wife? How come you don't know what is close to his heart." Leo asked sarcastically.

"Leo, Leo, Leo, I haven't signed the divorce papers yet, so, technically, I'm still your first lady. I know who is close to his heart, but since as I can't have a person, you need to look for something else. Now go to work." Mellie dismissed Leo.

 **XXX**

It was the day for the procedure. Fitz and Olivia were both restless the whole day. Fitz couldn't get his mind off Olivia and so did Olivia. They didn't close their eyes the whole night before, and hasn't spoken to each other since the day of their fight. But has been dying to see each other or just to talk to each other to know how the other person was doing.

Fitz biggest fear this day was, what if Olivia didn't make it out alive with the secret fetus transplant that Dr. Walker was going to carry out without Olivia's approval? He was thinking, wouldn't it be better hating her alive than dead?

Olivia biggest fear this day was, was she ever going to be able to live with herself knowing she was deliberately hurting Fitz and herself? Was aborting this baby her only card left to play? Has she really lost her spin on things? And why should she care what the world thinks of her when people are always going to be judged no matter how good or bad they were.

Fitz was in the Oval office drinking scotch, while Olivia and Abby were in a car on their way to the hospital for the abortion procedure. They were both reminiscing at the same time the day the baby was conceived.

Olivia remembered Fitz begging her to join him on the G8 summit's trip, and she, trying to pretend like she wasn't interested because she had a surprise install for him.

Fitz remembered after giving up on Olivia's refusal to join him on the G8 summit's trip, and then, he got his greatest surprised ever in his life, finding her onboard Air Force One. Up till today he has no clue how Olivia was able to convince the Marines to let her onboard, he begged her to tell him how she went about with it, but she didn't crack. He tried to get the details from some of the Marines but they all smiled, saying they had no idea what he was talking about. Fitz smiled at this thought, saying out loud "she always get what she want no matter what." His mind then came back to what she'd be doing to his baby in a few minutes, and he frowned.

Olivia remembered how she was able to convince the head of the Marines because he owed her a favor and the rest fell in line. The memory of Fitz playing the pilot and her a flight attendant was very vivid in her memory. Olivia remembered the flight attendant's attire she bought for herself, and when she wore it, Fitz told her no flight attendant should ever dress like that or else passengers would want to eat from their bodies and take them home afterward. Olivia smiled at that memory.

Fitz memory went back to the pilot's uniform Olivia bought for him, how small and tight it was, and him complaining it was too tight, but Olivia told him she loves it when his biceps are trying to break free from his shirts, and that it does things to her he couldn't even imagine. He remembered how serious Olivia looked, ripping the shirt off him afterward, "my little wild cat" he called her that day.

They both remembered how the love making was different from what they normally do, how passionate and funny it was, how they almost laughed through it all. They both remembered looking deeply into each other's eyes and smiled before reaching climax at the same time. _And that was how this baby was conceive, with love and a lot of laughter,_ they both thought at the same time.

Fitz smiled at that thought, about how marvelous the love making was that particular day, and empty his class of scotch. Olivia blushed at the thought of Fitz collapsing on her body and being unable to move, as if everything inside of him was empty into her.

Olivia bit her finger nail and blushed some more about that memory. Abby saw Olivia blushing, and asked her.

"What are you thinking about that made you blush like that?"

Olivia came back to the present and answered Abby, "nothing."

"You must think I'm a kid," Abby smiled at her, shaking her head.

 **XXX**

When they got to the hospital, Dr. Walker asked Olivia to have some time alone with herself in the operating room before they could start the procedure. While Olivia laid down, thinking about her life's choices, Dr. Walker called Fitz and informed him Olivia was ready. And asked him on his red light to start the fetus transplant procedure. Everything and nothing was going through Fitz's mind at the same time. "Sir, I'm waiting for your orders," Dr. Walker said. "Do it" Fitz replied with anger and threw his private phone on the wall that scattered into pieces immediately.

 **XXX**

A few seconds later, Mellie entered the Oval office with the signed divorce papers, telling Fitz she has signed the divorce papers but she has just discovered Fitz and Olivia has a house in Vermont and she needed Fitz to sign the documents of the house over to her. "This is your signed divorce papers." Mellie showed Fitz the papers in her hand, "but for me to hand this over to you, I need the documents of the house you and Olivia have in Vermont."

Mellie didn't know she met Fitz at a very bad time. Fitz took the papers from Mellie, and scattered it all over the oval office. "I don't need your stupid divorce papers. You can pick them up and shove it up your ass for all I care. And I'll burn down the house in Vermont than give it to you. Now get out."

"I know I can't destroy you right now, but I'm going to run that your whore Olivia Pope out of DC. I promise you that." Mellie dialed Kimberly Michelle's number in front of Fitz, saying, "A tell all interview with you, Kimberly. At 6:00 pm today."

"As if I look like I give a dame. Get out." Fitz shouted again

 **XXX**

While Olivia was still having the alone time with herself. She remembered the discussion she had with Fitz in the house Fitz built for her in Vermont. Fitz telling her how all he could offer her right now was his undying love, and how he would never be able to give her a normal life, her telling Fitz 'NORMAL IS OVERRATED.' She smiled at the memory, and then thought of what she was about to do to their baby, who was created with nothing but pure undying love. She held her stomach and said, "I'm very sorry for trying to do this to you in the first place. I hope one day you'd forgive me. I'm going to ask for your forgiveness every day until you're born." She smiled and let out a sigh of relief, talking out loud again, "Mellie and Cyrus, it's time for some frolicking." Olivia got up and went to Dr. Walker, she informed him she won't be going through with the procedure anymore.

"Olivia no, we have to do this" Dr. Walker begged, almost kneeling down, wanting to experiment his first fetus transplant on Olivia, so he could make a name for himself.

Olivia thought Dr. Walker desperation to perform the abortion was a little strange, but brushed over it. "Not anymore, but thanks for everything." She said to Dr. Walker.

"There goes my dash dream and hope" Dr. Walker said disappointedly, after Olivia left. He then tried to call Fitz's private phone about this new development, but Fitz's phone wasn't going through, because Fitz has scattered it into pieces.

Olivia walked out from Dr. Walker's office and saw Abby patiently waiting for her, and smiled at their new found bond that has been growing stronger and stronger as the days goes by. "Abby, let's go." She said to her.

Abby was very shock and thankful for her not going through with it. "Oh thank God, you're not going to go through with it. What made you changed your mind." Abby asked.

"NORMAL IS OVERRATED." Olivia answered.

Abby had no idea what Olivia was taking about. "I don't know what you mean but I'm game."

"Abby I need your attention" Olivia put on her serious face.

"Yes you have it, what?"

"It's going to be a busy week and maybe a few busy months for you Abby, brace yourself. It's not going to be pretty, and I'm sorry, but you choose to be the press secretary." Olivia said, and dialed Diane Sawyer's number.

"Bring it on" Abby replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz, with his hands in his pocket, walking through the White House hallway all gloomy and sad, saw Abby entering her office, and got confused. He was aware Abby was with Olivia but the procedure couldn't be over so soon. He thought maybe Abby had something important to do and would be going back to support Olivia. He tried to walk passed Abby's office, but his curiosity got the best of him. He went in and asked the interns to leave.

"Abby, I thought you were with Olivia?" Fitz asked calmly.

"Yes Sir, I was." Abby answered.

Fitz was waiting for Abby to give him something more than 'I was.' Abby also was waiting for Fitz to ask her what he was dying to ask. They were both silent, staring at each other. Abby was somehow happy with the level of uneasiness Fitz seemed to be going through, since most of the time, she was the one who was always unease when they were together.

"Abby!" Fitz called out, waiting for more information.

"Mr. President." Abby answered, still not giving him the information he desperately needed.

Fitz, with his stomach in knot, thinking the worst could have happened ' _but Abby seemed fine'_ he thought. He tried a direct question. "Is Olivia OK? Is the procedure she was doing over already? How is she doing?" Wanting a better respond from Abby but scared not to get any bad news, he waited patiently for Abby's reply.

"She's doing fine, Sir." Abby answered but didn't go further whether Olivia went through with the procedure or not.

Fitz sensed he wouldn't get much from Abby. He was about to leave Abby's office when Abby said, "She didn't go through with it Sir."

Fitz didn't get Abby, well he did, but he wasn't sure whether he heard her correctly "What did you say?" Fitz turned around to face her.

"Olivia didn't go through with the procedure." Abby answered boldly, feeling all supreme to be the bearer of good news.

Fitz was shock. "She didn't? Oh my God, thank you God" Fitz nearly broke down in tears in front of Abby. "Are you serious?" He asked again to be sure he wasn't over reacting over nothing.

"Yes Sir. She didn't." Abby answered and smiled at him.

Fitz was about to reach out and hugged Abby, but thought it might be a little awkward for her. "Where is she? I want to see her." He then remembered the fight they had in which he blamed Olivia for Jerry's death, and asked Abby, "is she still mad at me?"

"Are you still mad at her, Sir?" Abby, feeling all bold asked, but added the Sir to be respectful.

"Well, I'm not, but I was, but not anymore. Did she tell you what I said to her? I said something I shouldn't have. Where is she right now?" Fitz was fill with so many emotion, happiness, fear and anxiety, all at the same time.

"I really don't know Sir, you'll have to call her to find out" Abby replied, not sure of the particular question she was answering, since Fitz asked too many in a row.

"Should I give her some time before I call?" Fitz asked Abby again. "I think I should give her some time before I call," he answered his own question. "Wait, is she gonna resent me for keeping the baby? Did you talk to her about this?" Fitz, somehow interrogating Abby.

Abby couldn't keep up with Fitz's questioning, she felt like they were in a racing match. "I don't know Sir, I'm sure she kept it because it's the right thing to do." Abby answered, hoping the questions would stop coming.

Oh no, but Fitz wasn't done with his questions just yet. "Where do we go from here?" He asked again, walking back and forth in Abby's office, talking about him and Olivia. Knowing the question wasn't for Abby, he gave his own suggestion, "I think she'll want to travel somewhere and come back after she has given birth, but what about her job?" He asked. He was going a little insane with too much excitement. "I really need to talk to her right now, where is she again?" Fitz asked again, searching for his phone in his pocket to call Olivia. He then remembered he threw it against the wall before Mellie walked in. "Mellie, Mellie, Mellie. Oh boy, this is not going to be good. Mellie promised to have a one on one chat with Kimberly Mitchell at 6:00 pm and I didn't stop her, thinking there was no point, but now Olivia didn't…." Fitz turned around to walk out of Abby's office to get his answer on Olivia's where about. But an intern came rushing in, and told Abby to put on the Television. When Abby did, Mellie was having an interview with Kimberly Mitchell and she was almost in tears. Fitz couldn't move. Abby asked the intern to get out.

" _Senator Grant I know….."_ Kimberly Mitchell, trying to construct a sentence

Mellie cut her off _. "No, I'm not a Grant anymore. I just signed my divorce papers today,"_ Mellie said sadly.

" _What prompt you to do so, when you were willing to work things out with the President?"_ Kimberly Mitchell asked.

Mellie took out her handkerchief and wiped out an invisible tears. _"My little and only alive son Teddy, he walked in on his father and Olivia Pope yesterday, and his little heart couldn't take daddy kissing another woman. I had to explain to him that daddy and mommy are no longer together. I decided to just sign the papers in order not to confuse the little innocent child."_

" _Did you say Olivia Pope?"_ Kimberly Michelle asked Mellie.

" _Yes Kimberly, Olivia Pope. I guess those rumors were true after all. My daughter Karen once told me she thinks something is going on with his father and Olivia but I didn't listen. My staffs has been telling me how Olivia has been flirting with my husband when I wasn't around, but I told them Olivia is a friend, she wouldn't do such a thing, and they were just overacting. I guess my husb…. ex-husband, the President fell for her eventually. I mean look at Olivia, which man can resist her. And I don't blame my husband, hell I'm straight but I can tell you I can fall for her too if put in my husband's position, oh sorry about that, I keep calling him husband. I guess the saying old habits die hard is true."_

Fitz was watching the interview with anger boiling inside of him. "She's heartless, why should she lie about the kids or even bring them into this? To make the world hate Olivia I guess." Fitz said, adding, "she's blaming the affair solely on Olivia. This is not going to be good for Olivia. Where is Olivia? Abby."

"Sir, I'm sure Olivia can handle herself." Abby answered, very certain Olivia has something up her sleeves too.

" _Senator Gran…. Eh Melody. Are you saying if Teddy didn't walk in on Olivia and your ex-husband the President, you would've been willing to make things work with him?_ " Kimberly Mitchell asked, being sympathetic to Mellie.

Mellie bowed down her head and was silent for some time, trying to bring forward some tears. She then carried her head up with tears filled eyes and looked at the camera _"Yes Kimberly, yes. It's not easy to let 20 plus years of marriage go down in flames without much of a fight. I was suspicious a woman is involve in all this, but I didn't know it could be Olivia Pope."_

" _How long do you think the affair has been going on?"_

" _I'm sure is just recently. Although I think the flirting has been going on for some time now." Mellie replied._

As Mellie's interview ended, Abby and Fitz were brainstorming on how to deal with the press when another intern walked in and told them Olivia was in another channel with Diane Sawyer. When they changed the channel, Fitz could see Olivia looked a little scared, though trying to suppress it. He could always tell when she was nervous. Abby and Fitz didn't really know what to expect from Olivia.

"She told you about this?" Fitz to Abby.

"Not really Sir, she just said something about how it was going to be a tough week for me." Abby replied.

" _So, Olivia, we've just heard the ex-wife of the President side of the story. What do you have to say about this?"_ Diane Sawyer asked Olivia.

Olivia felt so good with Diane Sawyer referring to Mellie as the _ex-wife of the President_. He's really a free man now _,_ Olivia thought. _"First of all I'd like to tell the world, yes, I had an affair with the President….._

"Had? C'mon Olivia. This is the time to just come clean" Fitz shouted at the TV.

… _..and the former First Lady was very aware of it. She's not just finding out right now, and no, Teddy didn't walked in on us yesterday or any other day because I haven't seen or spoken to the President for days now…._

"I miss you so much Olivia, and I'm sorry for what I said to you about Jerry." Fitz said to the Television. Abby couldn't help but to smile.

… _The affair started when I joined President Grant primary race. And I take full blame for the relationship because I knew his marriage was on rocky grounds. But I couldn't stop myself. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything here. I fell for him hard. I tried to fight the attraction from the beginning…_

"We both did Olivia. We tried" Fitz said quietly with arm crossed, watching has his life takes a new turn.

… _and I tried to walkaway back then when I realized I was attracted to him, but they needed me badly in order to win. The truth of the matter is, both Mellie and Governor Grant were miserable and hated each other with fierce passion, and still do. I tried to make their marriage work for the politic, but fell for him in the process instead,…_

"We were meant to be Olivia." Fitz said out loud. Abby looked at him and smiled again.

… _they didn't even want to be in the same room together back then, talk less of talking to each other. From all indications, they were just trying to tolerate each other before I joined the Grant campaign. And since they both wanted the White House at all cost. I told them they can't win if they don't look like couples in love. I promised them I will make the world believe in their love, which I did a terrific job by the way, because it got them the white house, twice. As you can remember at that time, every Journalist was talking about how dead their marriage looked and to tell you the truth, their marriage was completely dead. They didn't even lived together at the time, but because of photo ops which I arranged made it looked like they did. And it was during this process of working on their relationship that things got really serious between Governor Grant and myself. We both tried to stay away from each other, but circumstances beyond our control kept bringing us back together. When they got to the White House, I resigned as Press Secretary because I was trying to give him the chance to make his marriage work…_

The memory of Fitz's state of mind after Olivia quit her job as _Press Secretary_ resurfaced in his head. "You left me in the cold with just a letter, without even saying good bye Olivia. And I'm ashamed of what I did afterward" Fitz said and fought back tears.

Abby has never been given the privilege to the history of their relationship. She was learning a lot from Olivia's interview and Fitz side commentary, and she now felt bad for ever judging them. _So this is how Amanda Tanner came into the picture,_ Abby thought.

… _.The audio sex tape of the President that came up during his first term which the first lady said she was the one on the tape and not Amanda Tanner, was actually me on it. The President and I were willing to take the blame for it, but the first lady refused saying she was going to be disgraced. And since as I didn't want to destroy the President legacy, I came up with a plan for them to get pregnant, so it could take the country's attention from the Billy Chambers' accusation."_

" _So, What about Jenny Locket? Were you and the President still together then? Did the President cheated on you his mistress too, with Jenny Locket? Because he did confessed of having a sexual relationship with her after the then First Lady aired on national television he has been cheating on her. Was your affair with the President still going on back then?"_ Diane Sawyer needed details.

" _Jenny Locket didn't have any sexual relationship with the president. The President was getting serious with me. He_ _started talking about a divorce. Mellie said she can't stop being first lady until his Presidency was spent. She went to national television to tell the world the President has been cheating on her because she wanted to beat the President to his divorce talk to the nation first, but she refused to name me as the mistress or sidepiece, or whatever name people prefer…_

Fitz ran his hands through his face to the back of his head at this point "Olivia don't call yourself the sidepiece. I hate that word" Fitz said and sat down on a chair, "This is going to be hard on her career. I know I'm going to see what she was afraid of ever since." Fitz added sadly.

… _Both the President and I were willing to go public with the relationship. But the then First lady and his former chief of staff Cyrus Bean didn't want that. So they choose to release a tape of Jenny crushing on the President and also a source at the white house, by the way Cyrus Bean was that source, confirming a relationship between the President and Jenny Locket, and thereby making it hard for us to come forward, because it would seem like the President unzip his pant for anything with a pause, which wouldn't be good for him."_

Diane Sawyer thought, Caitlyn Jenner interview be dame, this is going to be the highlight of my career. So she wasn't leaving any stone unturned _. "But what about the book Jenny Locket released, taking about the President…. forgive me to use the word to describe the President… 'banquette'?"_

" _Actually Mellie was the one who paid Jenny Locket to accept the relationship with the President in the first place. As you can remember I was actually working with Jenny to clear her name, but after she met with Mellie, she decided her life has already been ruined and it will be profitable for her to get something out of it anyways. She released the book because she wanted more money from the then First Lady and it was also campaign period, with opponents looking for loopholes."_

" _Let's continue with Melody"_ Diane Sawyer said _. "She didn't really have any little love for her husband, like at all?"_

Olivia thought this would be a good time to expose Mellie and Andrews' affair too _. "Well, she once told me it was time for her to take her husband back, after the Amanda Tanner situation, I did my best to stay away from them so they could try and work things out. But after a while she started an affair too, with the then Vice President Andrew. It's funny she talked about Teddy walking in on us. Her daughter Karen….._ Olivia paused.

Fitz got alerted with Olivia mentioning Karen's name. "Olivia, please don't." Fitz begged Olivia through the screen not to mention Karen walking in on Mellie and Andrew knowing it would be devastating for Karen.

… _is very fun of me. She's a bright and intelligent girl, and none of the kids has ever walked in on us before"_ Olivia said instead, knowing it won't be nice to bring the kid into this _._

Fitz smiled and said "Thank you," to Olivia through the screen.

" _The First Lady had an affair with vice President_ _Andrew_ _?"_ Diane Sawyer asked, shocked, it was getting too juicy for her.

" _Yes she did, but I won't go into details about it, any question about her affair should be reserved for her"_

" _Miss Pope, what do you want to achieve in all this?"_

" _I'm tired of living with this lie, and I'm not playing the victim here. I was very aware in what I was doing. But if Senator Melody want to tell lies about me. I can't seat quiet and fold my arms._

" _Miss Pope, are you still in love with the President. Is the relationship with the president still going on like what Mellie said?"_

Fitz and Abby were diligently waiting for Olivia's answer. They could see Olivia wasn't expecting that question, and she was now trying to think of something. Abby was whispering to herself "please say yes, please say yes." Fitz on the other hand turned away from the television, closed his eyes, saying within him " _Olivia save us from this secrecy, please set us free to the world."_

Olivia's eyes were filled with tears, she looked at Diane Sawyer and said. _"Yes, I am still in love with him."_

Cyrus who was also watching the interview too felt like he was having another heart attack. He threw the bottle of scotch he was holding against the wall.

Abby and Fitz shouted "YES" in union as if Olivia just did a touched down. But they later on noticed Olivia didn't answer if the relationship was still going on.

Diane Sawyer seemed to have read their mind and repeated the question to Olivia _. "You didn't answer whether the relationship is still going on."_

Olivia thought for a while whether she should make Abby and Fitz's job explaining the affair to the press easy, but decided to let them sweat it too _. "Right now, I really don't know. It's somehow complicated to answer that."_ She said.

"C'mon Olivia." Abby and Fitz shouted in union.

" _If that is complicated to answer, what about this one. Do you think the President was in love with you or still in love with you"_ Diane Sawyer asked _._

"Of course." Fitz said out loud proudly and boldly which made Abby chuckled. Fitz was smiling from ear to ear waiting for Olivia's answer. He has no doubt Olivia was very aware how much he loved her.

" _Honestly, right now, I have no idea if he does or ever did"_ Olivia answered.

"C'mon Olivia" Abby and Fitz shouted again. They both noticed they've been shouting 'C'mon Olivia' in union for some time now. They looked at each other and smiled at the realization.

" _What do you mean you have no idea?"_ Diane asked.

" _Had it been you asked me this question some time back, I would've jump up for joy or even climbed on this coach like Tom Cruise did on Oprah. But if I think about it deeply now, I'm not sure if he ever loved me or was just using me to fill the void his wife created,"_ Olivia said.

Abby threw both hands up in frustration. "No, she won't make my job easy. The press is going to kill me with questions now."

Fitz smiled, saying "No, she won't make our job easy, else she wouldn't be Olivia Pope, but that's a smart move on her part. I should be the one to tell the world I love her, and not her saying she knows I love her. If she did, she'll take all the blame for the divorce" Fitz added. Abby shook her head, understanding how wise Olivia's respond was.

" _What now Miss Pope?" Diane Sawyer asked._

" _I know my life is forever altered with this confession. And I accept the backlash and the consequences this is going to cost me. But I'm happy to be living in my truth."_

 **XXX**

Fitz went quickly to the Oval office, searching for the signed divorce paper Mellie gave him which he scattered all over the place, but couldn't find it.

"Charlotte get in here" Fitz shouted.

"Yes, Sir?" Charlotte answered.

"Where are the papers that were scattered in here?"

"I don't know Sir."

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you kidding me?"

"Sir…Sir…."

"Sir…. Sir… what? Go and ask the security to release footage in here f...….

Ethan walked in with the papers "Sir, these are the papers."

"And why are you with it? Never mind, you guys should leave my office, now." Fitz shouted at them. He took the papers went through it and saw everything was OK. He smiled, saying, "Olivia, there's nothing stopping us now." He missed Olivia so much already, he couldn't wait to have her on his arms. The images of their last interaction came into his head. He saw Olivia's face crying and out of breathe when he accused her of Jerry's dead, and felt really bad about it. "I should've said I was sorry and not let you walked out like that, no matter how mad I was." He took a phone, dialing Olivia's number.

 **XXX**

Olivia was in her office alone. She has asked the rest of her crew to go home, saying they shouldn't worry about her. She was very aware reporters were all over the place, and was just waiting for a better chance so she could leave. She got a call from Abby.

"I'm not sure if he ever loved me or was just using me to fill the void his wife created?" Abby repeated Olivia's words in a question. "Really? Must you make my job difficult? Why didn't you just say you guys are in love with each other and make things easy for once?" Abby asked.

"What will be the fun in that?" Olivia answered.

"He's dying to talk to you, answer his dame call Olivia."

"He said he's done chasing after me. So I don't know why he's calling me."

"So, you want to make him sweat it out a little eh?"

"Just a little, I'll call him soon. And why are you worried about him and not about me. I'm the one clients are calling to fired."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"What are you going to do?"

"One day at a time. I have this little person inside of me, I take solace in this. By the way thanks for all your complaining and stuff. It all helped in my decision to keep it."

"So, if it's a girl, are you going to name her Abby?"

Olivia laughed and asked her to get off her line.

 **XXX**

Charlie went to see Cyrus. "Chief you won't believe what I have for you."

"What?" Cyrus asked Charlie, not in the mood for guessing games.

"Olivia Pope is pregnant for the President. And guess what, the President was involved in an illegal business, I'm talking about impeachment kind of stuff and shit. Have you heard of fetus transplant?" Charlie said and gave Cyrus some files.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. If you weren't straight and a criminal I would've kissed you."

"But chief, you're some kind of a criminal too." Charlie insinuated.

"True, but you're still straight."

"Roger that." Charlie said and left

 **XXX**

Fitz has given up trying to reach Olivia. She was refusing to answer his calls. He said to himself, "when she is ready she'd get to me." He was deep in sleep when he got a familiar scent and a soft hand around him. He thought he was dreaming. When he turned around, he saw Olivia on his bed and was overwhelmed "Livvie, thank you. I'm so sorry blaming you for Jerry…." Olivia closed his mouth with her finger, "don't say anything. Just hold me please."


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz reached out his hand to hold Olivia but couldn't find her. He got up quickly, searching for her on the bed. He then fell back on the bed, angry that it was just a dream about Olivia being there, and asking him to just to hold her. He stretched out his arm to check the clock, and it was only 1: am in the morning. He got mad and threw the clock away. A few seconds later, he heard someone flushing in the toilet. He looked around, and a smile appeared on his face because Olivia's stuffs were lying around. He was now certain it wasn't just a dream; Olivia was actually there with him. Fitz waited for about 10 minute for Olivia to come out, but she didn't. When he went to look for her, he saw her checking her flat tummy on the wall mirror with tears pouring down her face. She was begging the baby to forgive her.

Olivia, rubbing her tummy in a circular motion said. "Honey, I'm very sorry for trying to end your life. Mommy was really scared on what people would say. I know is not an excuse. I promise to protect you with the last breath I have. Please forgive me my darling, I'm so sorry. And I pray daddy truly forgive me too. I know he's just excited to have you, so he doesn't wanna be mad at me. You two are the only people that really matters in my life right now. Please, I need you two not to hate me. I'm really scared to face what is ahead. I've been pushing daddy to extreme for a very long time now. One day I know he's going to hate me for good. And I….."

Fitz walked quickly and hugged her from behind. "You should know by now I can't really hate you, even if I try." Fitz said.

Olivia turned around and hugged Fitz tightly, crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't go through with it. Please forgive me for trying to in the first place. I'm truly sorry. I was really scared, I'm still scared."

Fitz held her tight and allowed her to sob for a while. He sat on a stool and carried her. "Hey, look at me. I'm not mad at you okay, well not anymore. It was selfish of me not to consider how all this is going to impact your life. And you have the right to be scared. Yes, I didn't like the way you went about with it. You always play it tough, wanting to be in control, and I love all that about you. But you don't have to shut me down and take decisions for us when you're scared. Promise me from now on we'll make decisions together? No matter how scary the situation is for you or for me." Fitz held her face for her to see how serious he was.

"I promise." Olivia promised and hugged him.

 _This will be a good time to come clean with the fetus transplant,_ Fitz thought. "I did something I need your forgiveness too." Fitz said, with Olivia still in his embrace. He paused, trying to choose his words correctly. "I was very angry at you and I wanted to pay you back by taking a decision without your concern too."

Olivia released herself from him, wiped her eyes and looked at him "What?" She asked him.

Fitz, hoping and praying his confession doesn't end up in another fight, but with the look on Olivia's face, he was now thinking coming clean may be a bad idea right now. He decided to go along with it anyway. "Dr. Walker was supposed to carry out a secret fetus transplant on you, had it been you went ahead with the abortion." Fitz said, holding his breathe.

"Really?" Olivia asked, without any squabble.

"Yes." Fitz answered; a little surprised Olivia didn't walk away and still sitting on his lap.

"No wonder he almost kneeled down begging me to do the abortion, when I told him I wouldn't be going through with it. It would've been his first time doing the procedure." Olivia said.

Fitz was shock with this new information, he had no clue it would've been Dr. Walker first time performing the procedure. "Are you serious?" He asked, thanking God Olivia didn't go through with it. At the same time, felt bad for almost risking her life without proper background check on Dr. Walker.

"Yeah, I thought it was strange but never dwelled on it." Olivia paused and stared at Fitz for some time.

Her stare was a little confusing to Fitz. "What?" He asked nervously.

"So it never crossed your mind you could lose me through that procedure? I thought you love me."

Fitz suppressed a smile, "I don't love you. I'm just using you to fill the void my wife created."

"Fitz!" She called out, smiling too, remembering what she said to Diane Sawyer.

He rubbed his fingers through her cheeks. "On a serious note, that's was all I could think about, losing you. But I was very mad at you. Deep down, I knew I'd forever regret it, whether the procedure went successfully or not. But just to have your eyes, your smile and your lips" He kissed her lips. "And your ass," he grabbed her ass, finishing, "on a little me, was all I could think of."

Olivia laughed out loud at his speech. "I don't think I would've been able to forgive myself if I aborted this." She touched her stomach.

"So, you are not mad at me?" Fitz squeezed her tighter to his body.

"I don't have the right to be mad. You tried to do something I was scared of, you put the baby's life first before your fear. Had it been I survive the procedure and later on found out in the future I never aborted this baby, I would've been relief, and that'd make me love you more. And thank God for that because I don't want to love you more than I already do." She teased him.

Fitz smiled and hugged her tighter again, "I almost didn't tell you. I thought you'll be mad I tried to compromise your life."

"I understand, but jealous though."

"Jealous?"

"The baby is not even here and you've already chosen side."

Fitz kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Don't worry you'd get used to it soon," he teased her too. He then carried Olivia to the bed. He was on top of her, trying to take off her nightwear for a makeup sex.

Olivia asked him to stop. "Can we talk about Jerry?"

Fitz, resting his weight on his elbow on both side of Olivia's body, closed his eyes and hung his head down ashamed of the accusation he made to her some days back. "I didn't mean what I said you know that right?"

"I know, but the thought must have crossed your mind before." Olivia carried his head up for him to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but it was because I was hurt."

"So every time you get hurts, are you going to blame me?" Tears started forming on Olivia's eyes. "I know you have the right to, because somehow I'm to be blame….."

"No. Don't say that." He smoothed her hair to the back of her ears. "That was a cheap way to get back at you. But if I really blame you for Jerry's death then I'm responsible for Mellie's rape. I know we are not to be blame for our parents' sins."

Olivia smiled at him, and pinned him on the bed without warning. Fitz was completely caught off guard and totally surprised how fast Olivia did that. She kissed him lightly. "You remember the phone sex you made some time back? How you'll start from the bottom and walk your way to the top? And later on kissed me on the mouth, for me to taste myself?" Olivia asked, taking off his pajamas, walking her way down his body.

Fitz smiled, looking at the ceiling, thinking how he cut off the line on her that day. "Yes, I do. That was some of my best work. I never asked you if you were turn….." Fitz couldn't finish his sentence, he was completely out of breath. He carried himself up on his elbow to watch what Olivia was doing. Olivia was nipping the head of his cock. "OH MY GOD," he managed to say that out loud. The shockwave that took over his body was electrifying. Olivia could feel the current from his body. "Livvie, not nipping please, you know I won't….. " Olivia carried her heard up, speaking like she was apologizing for what she has done. "But I thought you like nipping?" She made a crying face, looking at him. Fitz used his hand to direct her head back to his cock. "I love nipping. Don't cry. Carry on." He played along too. Olivia smiled and took his balls into her mouth. Fitz was still resting on his elbow, looking down as she performed miracle on him. Olivia always loved it when he watched her do this. Something about it made her want to please him more. She could tell he was very close. She stopped and brought her face up to his, while massaging him. "Would you like to taste yourself?" She gave him some light kisses on his mouth, "like really taste yourself?" She asked again. Fitz shook his head in approval, not having the energy to speak, wanting Olivia to continue. "I want to hear you say it." Olivia ordered. "I will love to taste myself." He said, trying to get air into his lungs. Olivia sucked on his lips a little bit and went down on him again, but this time she doubled her pace. Within few seconds, he released into her mouth. She waited until he was done before moving up to kiss him deeply for him to taste himself. Fitz tasted himself and it was amazing. Olivia saw the look of utmost satisfaction on his face, and that was all she needed.

Fitz was still panting. He held her tight for a while then said. "Your turn," trying to go down on Olivia, knowing she needed a release too.

"Nope. I'm good." Olivia replied, walking to the bathroom. She came back with tissue and cleaned Fitz up. After she was done, she rested both hands on Fitz's chest with her fingers intertwined together, and her chin on top of her knuckles, looking at Fitz "Thank you for loving me even when I don't deserves it."

Fitz looked down at her sweet face. "Hey, you do deserve it, all of it and much more." Fitz said and wrapped his hands around Olivia as they both drifted to sleep together.

 **XXX**

On the other side of town, Mellie was pacing back and forth, whining to Cyrus about Olivia's confession to Diane Sawyer. "I'm ruined. My life is ruined. After everything I've put up with. This is how that bitch Olivia repaid me? This is not over."

"You won't listen, if only you listened to me. You are your own worst enemy" Cyrus shouted at Mellie.

"She had to go with Diane Sawyer, Diane freaking Sawyer of all people? And there I was with that good for nothing Kimberly Mitchell, thinking I'll gain sympathy with people of her kind."

"Do you think Olivia is stupid? I told you time and time again for you not to sign the divorce papers, but oh no senator Mellie want a house in Vermont just so she could cause pain to her husband the President, who can build a hundred of that same house without losing a day of sleep. You know what? you are on your own now. I'm done working with a nincompoop" Cyrus said, working away, and then rushed toward Mellie in a dramatic manner "Who asked you to see Kimberly Mitchell in the first place. So Oprah didn't at least cross your mind?"

"You were keeping me in the dark on what you were doing. I had to do something for me." Mellie fired back at Cyrus.

"And congratulation you did something alright. I have something going on right now, and I can't let you into it. You know why? You run your month too dame much."

"Cyrus, we are in this together. Without me you have no chance of ever working in the House White again. I'm your only shot for you to ever be Chief of Staff again. Get it?"

Cyrus laughed sarcastically, and held Mellie by the shoulder. "You're delusional; it's only a matter of time before anyone remembers you as a senator. Your political career as you knows it is over." He chuckled, walked out of the door and banked it. But he wasn't done just yet. He came back in. "You are not a Presidential material and has never been. If not of Fitz and his conscience of not loving you, all these your political craps will be just in your head."

"Cyrus, you can say all you want. I'm still a senator. What are you?" Mellie, not going down without some jabs.

Cyrus shook his head. "I'm going to destroy Fitz and Olivia not because of you, but because I made them who they are today."

 **XXX**

Fitz and Olivia were in bed in the morning, watching Abby address the press. Abby was so out of place, fumbling with the many questions reporters were throwing her way about the confession Olivia made. Olivia couldn't stop laughing at how confuse and out of place Abby was.

"You are evil." Fitz said to her, and switched of the TV.

"Why? She chooses to be press secretary. Nobody forced her" Olivia replied, laughing.

"You are not sure if I ever loved you or was just using you to fill the void my wife created?" Fitz hit her lightly with the pillow and tickled her.

She laughed out loud, and run away from him, begging him to stop. "That was great acting right there," she said to him.

"I'll be addressing the press too. Any help to undo what you did?"

"Nope, no help from me go and slay the dragon yourself."

Fitz got up, and was dressing to start his day, but noticed Olivia wasn't doing same. "No work today?" Fitz asked her. Fitz has always been the one begging her to stay a while longer whenever she spent the night at the White House. But Olivia was always very conscious, talking about not being seen, and wanting to get to work early.

"I'm hungry. Can you call the kitchen for breakfast, please?" She asked instead, avoiding his question which did not go unnoticed by Fitz.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm craving everything right now."

"The Chef should just do a variety of stuff then." Fitz wasn't completely sure why Olivia didn't want to talk about work but he wanted reasons. "Olivia, you've never stay indoors in your life even when you're sick, why don't you want to go to work?"

Olivia hesitated for a while then answered him "Reporters are everywhere. And I just want to stay indoors today. Is that a problem" She sounded a little hash than intended. She then tried to soften her tone. "After everything, I just want some quiet. Okay?" Fitz always wanted the world to know about them. Olivia wanted him to enjoy the glory of that, without feeling bad of the effect it has on her career.

"OK." Fitz said and gave her a kiss, telling her he'll join her after his briefing.

After Fitz left, Olivia switched on the television, to see what people were saying about her confession. She wasn't surprised with what every news stations were saying. It was like Mellie and Fitz did no wrong. Everything she said about Mellie had no effect on people. No one was talking about Mellie and Andrew's affair. Everyone was blaming her and not Fitz. People were more sympathetic to Mellie and Fitz. Her old college friends were calling in; talking about how she loved dating married men and older men whilst in college. Fox news dug up old pictures of her past suitors, and they were all older or divorce's men in power. Some of her clients also called in, telling the world they just fired her. She switched off the TV and called the kitchen to bring her food.

 **XXX**

Abby and Fitz were brainstorming on how to handle the multiple affairs that has hit the Grant administration ever since Fitz took office. Abby had no idea Olivia was already with Fitz. She thought Fitz was still worried about Olivia not picking his calls. She decided to give Fitz some advice, concerning Olivia's reluctance to talk to him.

"Sir, I know this is not my place. I know you really want to see Olivia. But don't be hard on Olivia. She's going through a phase she's scared of. Her clients are firing her after the confession she made. And I'm sure not being in control of her job is driving her insane. She promised me she's going to call you after sometime."

"Abby, thank you very much. She came to me yesterday." Fitz said to Abby.

And things just got awkward for Abby. "Oh" was all she could say.

"But what about her clients firing her?"

"Never mind Sir, I think she's going to tell you."

"Abby, please, she refused to go to work today, talking about reporters being all over the place. I know reporters can never stop Olivia from going to work. Did she say her clients are firing her?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I know she doesn't want to tell me because she wants me to enjoy this moment of us not being a secret . And she doesn't want my pity." Fitz ran his hands through his hair in desperation, and added. "Her job means everything to her. What am I going to do? How can I help her?"

"I really don't know Sir. And from the questions the reporters were asking me today, seemed to blame the affair solely on her, but not you or Mellie."

"I noticed that when we were watching you this morning. I'm sure she did too but doesn't want to talk about it."

Abby checked on her watch and it was time for Fitz briefing. "Sir, it's time for your briefing."

Fitz stepped on the podium and everyone was quiet. "I know I have some explaining to do after my ex-wife and Olivia Pope said some interesting stuff about me."

"Sir, Mr. President, Mr. President Sir, Sir, Sir Mr. President." Reporters shouted in union to ask their questions.

"Let me finish before you ask your questions." Fitz ordered calmly. "Yes, I'm in love with Olivia Pope. I'm not just using her to fill any void. And yes, Mellie was aware of this from the get go. Mellie and I have been living together for the politics for almost 18 years now. And no, Teddy did not walk in on Olivia and me two days ago because Teddy has been in Florida for a week now, spending some time with his aunty." Fitz paused and looked through the room. "Now any question?" Fitz asked, and pointed at one lady. "Yes Carla."

"Sir, is your affair with Olivia Pope still going on?"

"Carla, your answer is in the introductory speech I just gave." Fitz answered.

"But sir…." Carla tried to continue.

Fitz cut her off and called a different reporter "Sebastian?"

"Sir, is Olivia Pope correct about you never having any sexual relationship with Jenny Locket?"

"Yes, she is correct." Fitz answered directly.

"So, Sir, you lied to the American people about having a sexual relationship with Jenny Locket?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, are you really asking me that question from the answer I just gave you? I thought you were a smart guy. Paul?" Fitz called a different reporter.

"Mr. President, Olivia says she's in love with you, and now you've just said you're in love with Olivia too, and since you are no longer married. Are you going to married Olivia Pope and make her the first lady."

"If Olivia Pope will have me, why not" Fitz said, and call another reporter. "Rose?"

"Sir, Olivia Pope said the affair started when she joined your primary campaign and your marriage was on rocky grounds. We all know marriages go through all these phases. So, had it been she walked away when she realized she was attracted to you, is there a possibility you'll still be married now?

"The attraction was mutual when she joined my campaign, Rose. More from my end, I pursue her. I made her gave in. She was more reluctant to it because I was married. Even though she knew how dead my marriage was, she didn't want a relationship with a married man. She tried her best to stay away from me. But I knew she was the love of my life, so I didn't give up. I made her see we were meant to be, and at the end, she couldn't fight me anymore. Love prevails. Robin?" Fitz went to another reporter.

"Mr. President, Olivia is a good looking woman. She can easily seduce any man to fall for her. I think I'm in love with her too. She flirted with me the first day we met, and I've never stop loving her ever since, even though I have a wife." The crowd laughed out at this point. "Her suitors have always been political married older men. And she's a fixer, she had you from the get go. I'm sure she's just working her way up the political ladder, and just wants to be first lady…"

Fitz didn't like were the question was going, he cut him off. "I have a country to run Robin. We can't take all day for you to formulate a question out of that monologue. Two more question guys" He called a different reporter. "Mario?"

"Can we say Olivia is the cause of your divorce? Had it been she didn't join your campaign I'm sure you'll still be married to the first lady.

"I thought I just answered this question. But let me try a different approach. Had it been she didn't join my campaign, I wouldn't be President today, and Mellie and I would still be divorced right now, because we made a decision to get a divorce if we didn't win. Last question guys."

"Sir, there is this new technology on fetus transplant, and Dr. Walker has written so many articles about it. Mr. President, have you heard of this?"

Fitz froze for some time, "I've heard of something like that but I'm not a scientist. I'm just a politician. You'd have to refer your question to the fine men and women in that field. That will be all. Thanks folks." Fitz walked off the podium.

 **XXX**

Fitz left the podium and asked Abby if everything went well. Abby said he was terrific and his briefing would calm down the tension in the country a little bit, and maybe shift the focus away from Olivia.

Fitz walked into his room and saw many plates with half-finished food all over the place. He had this shock look on his face.

"Hey don't judge me. I'm eating for two." Olivia on the bed, said to him

"You did all this? I thought Teddy is back."

Olivia waved her hand at Fitz, calling him in for a kiss. "Saw your briefing, you were terrific. Did you tell anybody about the fetus transplant stuff?"

Fitz walked closer to her and gave her a kiss. "That question was a little strange right?"

"Somebody is up to something. And it isn't good." Olivia replied.

Fitz picked up the phone and called on someone to come clean the mess Olivia created in his room. "I think so too." Fitz said, and left to the toilet to ease himself.

When he came back to the room; Olivia was watching The View with one of her clients as guest. The ladies were talking about Olivia being a home wrecker. Fitz joined her on the bed just when Olivia's client was talking about firing her immediately after she made her confession. "Should we talk about this?" Fitz asked her.

"Talk about what?" Olivia, pretending not to know what Fitz was talking about.

"You being fired by client..." Fitz couldn't finish his sentence because Olivia got a phone call from Quinn.

She walked a little further away from Fitz. "Yes, how many do we have left?" Quinn said something and Olivia seemed to repeat what Quinn said. "Five clients?" She rubbed the back of her head and sat on a chair near her.

As Olivia continued her chat with Quinn, Fitz was going through channels. Every channel was blaming Olivia for the affair and none had any solid point to make against Mellie and him. He noticed that was all Olivia has been doing all day, going through channels blaming her for his divorce.

Olivia was still on the phone with Quinn. "We'll have to shut down OPA. Yes Quinn, I know for now until things dies down. I'm sorry. You guys will have full pay during this time. Just close the office and go home. I'll get back to you guys."

Fitz didn't know what to say to her or how to consoled her, since Olivia was putting on a tough front. Olivia turned around and saw Fitz's full attention on her. She didn't really want to talk about what was happening. "I'm hungry. I need more food. Can you order more please?" Not paying attention to Fitz. She started eating the leftovers from the plates she was eating earlier.

Fitz was almost in tears, he has never seen Olivia like this, giving up on stuff, and wanting nothing to do but eat. Olivia saw the pity look on Fitz's face and got really mad. "I don't need your pity. Are you ordering the food or not?" She asked angrily.

"Come here." Fitz said calmly to her, but she didn't move. "I said come here," he repeated.

"I don't want to." Olivia replied quietly. Fitz walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her. Olivia then broke down in tears. "I don't know what to do. I'm left with just five clients. Everyone is firing me." Fitz just held her and didn't say anything until she fell asleep. As Olivia was sleeping, Fitz called Quinn and asked her to give him a list of their clienteles.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a tough one to write. I don't know how to explain this. It was like I know what I wanted in my head but couldn't express it in writing. Crazy, right?**

 **Anyways, I'm starting a new story title ADDICTS. In the story, Fitz and Olivia are two ADDICTED strangers, but while Fitz is in the recovery phase, Olivia is still struggling to overcome her addiction.**

 **XXX**

It's been days, but everything and everyone was still focus on Olivia. Fitz and Olivia were both waiting patiently for any big news to come along, so the focus could be shifted away from her, but nothing with potential has come up. Fitz talked to some of Olivia's clients and convinced them to retain Olivia but didn't tell her. Olivia wasn't even aware some of the clients who fired her were now back, due to the fact that she didn't want to talk about work with Fitz or her gladiators. She told Fitz to give her sometime and they'd talk about it, saying she wasn't ready at the moment. Fitz decided to keep quiet and let her be. Their relationship has being going on fine excerpt for the fact that they didn't talk about OPA. They mostly talked about Fitz's job, strategizing together daily on how to handle some foreign policies and domestic issues that doesn't involve the affair. If they are both sincere, they were really having fun with it all. Things were really going on great between them. Notwithstanding, they both wanted OPA to be open back for business, especially Fitz, because deep down, he knew Olivia wasn't really happy, since as her job meant everything to her. And her unwillingness to talk about it at the moment was killing him inside.

 **XXX**

The gladiators summoned Olivia to OPA, that they needed her urgently. She told them she wasn't really in the mood for anything, but they all shouted at her, saying it was important.

"I'm here, what is going on?" Olivia asked Huck, Quinn and Marcus.

Huck stepped in front of Olivia. "Charlie has been following you."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"He's Cyrus' guy." Quinn answered.

Olivia tuned her head to look at each and every one. She then asked. "What does he know?"

"Everything, he knows you're pregnant for the President." Marcus said, being a little judgmental.

"Is that all?" Olivia overlooked his judgmental tone.

"He also knows the President tried to use the illegal fetus transplant on you without your knowledge." Huck said.

Olivia sat down at this point and rubbed the side of her head from headache. "Thanks guys. Where is Charlie now?"

"He's duct tape in my apartment. We want you to tell us what to do." Quinn said.

"I thought you like him Quinn?" Olivia asked Quinn then brushed it off. "Never mind, does he have any evidence?"

"We have evidence of all the dirty work he has been doing for Cyrus. And the stuff he gathered from you." Marcus answered.

"Since you guys have all that, you can let him go." Olivia ordered.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" Olivia answered firmly.

"Some of our clients who fired us have been calling to rehire us." Huck informed Olivia.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I think it's because of the President. He asked me to give him a list of our clients some days back." Quinn answered.

Olivia was very moved by what Fitz did, she smiled and blushed in front of them. Even though she told him she didn't want to talk about work, he still looked for a way to helped her out. She then brought herself back to the present. "How many of our clients called?"

Marcus was about to give Olivia the number but saw Cyrus walking in to OPA. He used his head to motion Olivia and the group of Cyrus' presence.

"My my my. I never thought I'd live to see the day Olivia Pope gets pregnant" Cyrus said, expecting Olivia to be shock.

"Guys, excuse us." Olivia ordered her employee.

"Are you sure?" Huck asked her.

"Yes Huck."

Cyrus waved bye bye to Olivia's crew mockingly then gave his undivided attention to Olivia. "You look stunning. Then again you always do. But this pregnancy glow on you is something else." Cyrus said.

"Cyrus Bean, I've been your friend even after you tried to have me killed. I was still there for you. Helped you married that hooker of a husband."

"So?" Cyrus asked.

"I was always there for you and James too. And after all these years you think me being pregnant is the biggest dirt you have on me?"

"Well, I have plenty for your baby daddy too." Cyrus mocked.

"I got news for you Cyrus. The dirts I have for you can't compare what you have on me. You know Huck right, he's way, way better than your guy Charlie. And by the way we have him. Do you know he keeps audio record of all the dirty work you have him do? Like when you're giving him instructions, he records it? Smart guy, not you, Charlie I mean. Ranging from Amanda Tanner, Daniel Douglas to you tailing me around DC, do you know this? No, I don't think you do."

"No, he doesn't" Cyrus challenged, a little shock.

"You wait and see." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I know you. I mold you. I call you bluff." Cyrus said, not backing down.

Olivia just smiled and asked Cyrus to leave her office.

 **XXX**

Karen has just returned home from boarding school due to the divorce and everything surrounding her parents and Olivia Pope. She has watched the interview her mother and Olivia did, and also watched her dad's Press briefing too. Friends at school were disturbing her with questions, and some even cracking jokes about it, mocking her. Those who didn't have the courage to talk about it in her face, whispered about it with other friends when she passed by.

Fitz was dreading talking to her. "Can I come in?" Fitz asked, standing at her door.

"Whatever." She replied, going through her phone.

Fitz took a chair and brought it close to her bed, he sat down and asked. "Chatting with friends?"

"Dad!" She gave Fitz one look which meant they aren't friends.

"Sorry." Fitz apologized, a little scared of his own daughter.

Karen continued with her phone. Fitz could see Karen was going to make the conversation they were about to have as difficult as possible. "Honey, I'd like to talk to you about what is going on in our family."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Honey, can you please put down your phone for some few minutes, please!" Fitz pleaded.

Karen wasn't in the mood to do that, but Fitz waited patiently for her to comply and she later on gave up.

"What?" She asked rudely, placing her phone a distance away.

"I want to apologies for what we're putting you through. Honey, I'm truly sorry."

"Whatever. Are you done?" She asked, trying to dismiss Fitz.

Dealing with teenagers wasn't Fitz forte. He bowed his head, trying to decide whether to just leave and let her be, but decided to try one more time. "No, I'm not done." He got up and sat on Karen's bed, and then hugged her. To Fitz greatest surprised, Karen didn't push him away. She broke down in tears instead. It was difficult for Fitz to see his baby crying this hard. He held her tight. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you like this. I'm sorry for my shortcomings. I'm sorry for being the worst father on earth. I'm sorry you have to lose your brother….."

"Was conceiving me part of the politics too?" Karen asked, crying on Fitz's shoulder.

"No darling."

"But you said you and mom had been living together for the politics for 18 years now, and I'm 17."

Fitz didn't know the answer to give her. "Honey, it's a little complicated than that."

"Then, make it less complicating." Karen said angrily and stepped away from Fitz embrace for him to explain.

Fitz looked at his daughter with so much sadness in his eyes, unwilling to tell her he never loved her mother and that they've been living a lie ever since they met.

"Go on." Karen shouted, wiping her eyes.

"I want you to know your mom and I love you guys no matter how you guys came into the world." Fitz paused. "Your grandparents, mine and your mom's, wanted us to get married more than we did, because they wanted this White House for us. There wasn't any reason for us to say no because your mother and I both wanted the White House too. We were both committed to each other, even though we both didn't love each other. And we wanted kids not because of the politics but because many married people wants kid."

"When we were little, when you and mom normally fight, I always hear her complaining she had us for you. Is that not because of the politics?"

"Karen, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you guys. When people fight they normally say things they don't mean."

"What about Teddy?" Karen asked.

"What about Teddy?" Fitz repeated.

"In Olivia's interview with Diane Sawyer, she said she asked you guys to get pregnant after the Amanda Tanner's incident. Was Teddy conceived for the politics?"

Things just got real for Fitz. No tangible rationalization came into his head for him to explain the birth of Teddy. "Honey, we love Teddy with all our hearts."

"You didn't answer my question. Was Olivia correct about asking you guys to get pregnant for the politics?"

Fitz thought whether he should tell Karen he didn't want Teddy at all. He remembered thinking of Olivia in order to be able to create Teddy. Fitz decided to go with a lighter truth. "Yes, but it doesn't diminish our love for him."

"Yeah, whatever." She said, before asking. "Is Olivia going to be my step-mom?"

This territory was dangerous and important for Fitz. "Honey, Olivia and I are taking this one step at a time." He stared at her for some time. Tears appeared in his eyes out of nowhere. "I love her honey. I know I can be a better father, a better human being, a better President with her by my side." Fitz said, waiting for his daughter to see reasons.

"I don't care. You guys can do whatever you want."

"Honey, I want us to talk about this. This is important to our family."

Karen was quite. Fitz patiently waited for her to say something. "I'm not going back to school ever again. I don't want to go to college I don't want to do anything." Karen changed the topic instead.

Fitz wasn't expecting this from her. "Honey why?"

"I flunked in every subject. I can't concentrate in class. I don't want to go back. I don't want to be homeschooled too. I don't want to go to college and that's final."

"Honey, you must get an education. And since when did you start flunking?"

"Since Jerry, but who cares."

"You're going to see a therapist and everything will be fine. I promise." Fitz tried to touch her.

Karen shifted away from his touch, and got really angry at him wanting her to see a therapist. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. You, mom and Olivia should go see a therapist not me. You guys are the crazy adult."

"Baby, I'm trying to help you here."

"Well, I don't need your fucking help."

"Karen, don't talk to me like that."

"Or what?" Karen challenged, trying to push Fitz to his limit.

"Baby, we did this to you. But you can't let this or us defines you for the rest of your life. Honey please, you need to see someone. I can arrange for it to be held right here in your room. You're too smart to give up on yourself." Fitz tried to touch her again.

"Get out of my room." Karen shouted at him.

Fitz sighed in frustration. He got up, waited for a while before kissing Karen's forehead. "I love you honey. Please think about this. I believe in you and I know you believe in yourself too."

 **XXX**

.

Olivia was told Fitz was in the resident. She went into his room but couldn't find him, she then called his phone but the phone was ringing in the room. Within some minutes Fitz entered. "Hey, how did it go at OPA?" Fitz asked her.

Olivia noticed he was worried. She walked up to him and extended her hand to his for them to sit down and talked about what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just Karen."

"She's back from school?"

"Yes."

"Pissed at you? At us?" Olivia asked, now worried too.

Fitz and Olivia hardly talked about his kids. They normally tiptoed around topics concerning his kid. The only time they've spoken about his kids was when Olivia wanted the family to do an interview, and also the time Karen got herself into trouble. It was like a scared topic especially for Olivia. But they weren't a secret anymore. Fitz didn't want them to tiptoe around his kids any longer. "I don't really know where she stands. She said she doesn't care. I know she does. She's going through a lot. Its only a matter of time before this breaks her. She says she doesn't want to go back to school or be homeschooled and she doesn't want to go to college. She has been flunking at school ever since Jerry's…... And I had no idea. What kind of a father am I?"

Olivia was quiet. She didn't have any advice to give him. She knew Fitz hasn't been acting any different from her dad, who sent her to boarding school and does the normal expectations of providing her with every material thing she needed. And she was a little guilty with the fact that Fitz pays more attention to her than his kids.

Fitz looked at her. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say. I'm somehow guilty you give me more attention than your kids."

"I really don't know how to deal with teenagers."

"Teddy is not."

"He's a kid, he doesn't need much."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe Karen and you guys should see a therapist. I don't know."

"I suggested it to her and guess what?"

"Screaming and shouting?"

"No, she asked me to get out of her room."

"Don't give up. Keep insisting, show her you care."

Fitz chuckled. "She's actually scary."

They both laughed. "You better start preparing." Olivia said then took Fitz's hand and placed on her stomach. "We don't know the baggage this one is going to come with."

Fitz wrapped his hand around Olivia's belly. "No, she's going to be a good girl."

"Oh, so we're having a girl?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Well…."

"Quinn told me what you did." She interrupted him. "Some of my clients are calling to keep my service. You spoke to them."

"Me? I did no such thing." He lied playfully.

"You're a bad liar. But a very cute one" Olivia said and climbed on top of his lap, wrapped her hands around his neck. She playfully started grinding him slowly, staring into his eyes.

"Can we talk about OPA now?" Fitz asked with his hands on her waist, enjoying the way she was moving on top of him.

"You really wanna talk about OPA? What about what I'm trying to do here?" Olivia paused with the grinding.

Fitz wanted her to continue because he was more than turned on. He tightened his arm around her waist. "No yes. Well, we can multitask." He smiled at her.

"OK" Olivia said and continued with the grinding. "What about OPA?" She asked him. Fitz's already hard member pushing against her hood was making her wet, and she was using all her self-control to be part of the discussion at hand.

"Since most of your clients are now back, when are you going to reopen OPA?" Fitz asked with his voice deep and hoarse, using his hands on her waist to help her with her movement, trying to increase the pace.

"I can't right now, the focus is still on me. And those clients who fired me will have to do more than a phone call. They have to beg before I can take them back. It's only a matter of time before they'll get themselves in some deep shit. Then they'll see no one can clean up their mess like I do. I'll make them suffer, and then charged them ridiculously."

Fitz groaned and kissed Olivia hard on the mouth. Her talk of revenge and malice was doing wonders on him. "Olivia, this is not the time to play tough. The heat is still on you out there." His hands, now massaging Olivia's breasts through her clothe.

Olivia gasped loudly and pressed hard against his member. "I know. We just need to take the focus away from me."

"How are we going to do that?" Fitz asked, nipping Olivia's neck and shoulder blades.

"I don't know yet." Olivia paused and looked at him. "Can we please stop talking now?" She held Fitz's head and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

Fitz moaned in her mouth and nipped on her lips. He wasted no time to peel Olivia's dress off. After Olivia was completely naked, he asked her to stand a little further away from him so he could take off his clothe while admiring her body. Olivia stood up, waiting for him to take off his clothe. But Fitz seemed to be absent minded as he was just admiring her body without taking off his clothe. "This pregnancy glow on you is everything and more. Your breasts are getting huge and..."

Olivia was more than inpatient. "Are you kidding me? Take off your….."

Olivia couldn't finish her sentence because Karen just opened the door, and her eyes were focus on Olivia's breasts. Olivia wanted to disappear at the very instant. She didn't know where to hide. Fitz threw her a sheet for her to cover herself up.

"Sorry, I should've knocked." Karen said to them.

"Honey, is anything the matter?" Fitz asked, as Olivia sat down on a chair not far from the bed.

"I came to tell you okay, I'll see a therapist." Karen replied.

"Thank you very much Honey. I'm going to make sure I get you the best therapists."

Karen opened the door to leave, but then turned to Olivia and said. "Thanks for not telling the world I walked in on my mom and Uncle Andrew like I just did on you guys." Karen had a smirk on her face. "I really need to learn how to knock."

"I'm very sorry for everything going on." Olivia said to her.

Karen went out and closed the door. She knocked outside now, and waited for a respond.

"Yes, come in." Fitz said.

Karen opened the door, peeked her head in, smiling. "Nice boobs by the way." She said to Olivia and closed the door quickly.

Olivia and Fitz's mouths were both opened. Olivia covered her face with her hands while Fitz laughed out loud and walked to her, he removed the sheet he gave her to covered herself with. "The boobs are really nice though" Fitz teased, cupping Olivia's breasts into his hands.

Olivia laughed mortifyingly and pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me. Your daughter just saw me naked." She said, putting on his shirt. "Nothing for you today."

"C'mon, Olivia."

"Nope."

Olivia got a call from Marcus, telling her a man who just escaped from prison wanted to talk to her. "Tell him we're not in business right now. And he should go back to prison." Olivia said and cut off the line.

"What was that?" Fitz asked.

"One escapee who needs my aid."

"Why don't you listen to him?"

"I'm not ready to deal with work yet."

Fitz decided not to push the topic. "Hey, I forgot to tell you. Edison is going to be a special guest on CNN live later today, talking about you, and I'm sure this is going to intensify the attention more on you. I'm truly sorry."

"Edison, Edison, Edison. Oh my God, he deserves an explanation from me."

"Then call him." Fitz said.

Olivia was now pacing back and forth. "Babe?"

"Yes. I love it when you call me babe." He smiled at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you remember when you asked me how are we going to take the focus off me?"

"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to shift the focus to you and your ex-wife, well not me; Edison is going to shift it. And it may be a little tough on you."

"Do it. You've taken most of the heat. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Fitz smiled.

"But I can only do it if Edison is not mad at me though."

"The guy hates me more than you. I'm sure it will be a delight for him to see my demise whether he's mad at you or not."

Olivia picked up her phone and dialed Edison's number. Fitz wanted to leave the room, to give her some privacy, but Olivia asked him to stay. Edison picked up after some few rings.

"Hey, Edison."

Edison was direct. "What do you want Olivia?"

Olivia rubbed her forehead with her hand. "My confession to Diane Sawyer, I'm sorry for not being truthful to you, and how things ended with us."

"I don't have anything to say to you Olivia, bye." Edison cut off the line.

Olivia looked at her phone to be sure Edison cut off the line on her. Fitz walked to her. "Don't worry. We'll try something else."

Olivia recalled how she treated Edison and felt really bad. "He has the right to be mad. He suspected us before, but I made him felt remorseful and he apologized for it. I gave him back his ring, twice, without much of an explanation."

Within some few minutes, Edison called her back. "The least you could do was tell me you were interested in someone else."

"You would've asked who, and you suspected him already. Edison, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Do you know how humiliating this is for me?" Edison asked angrily.

Tears dropped from Olivia's eyes. She sat down. Fitz sat beside her and wiped out her tears. "I can't say I know, but I'm certain I hurt you. I always do this to people around me. I think I'm cursed or something."

Edison was a little calmer now. "I loved you Olivia. I think I still do. But you choose that President, a Republican, the worst President ever in our history over me, and it hurts."

Olivia was about to defend Fitz, saying he wasn't the worst President, but She decided to concentrate on the first part of his sentence. "I knew you loved me. And I'm sorry I didn't love you as much."

"You said you love him to Diane Sawyer. Do you really? or just playing him for the politics like what people are saying, which I'd be very happy if so, by the way." Edison asked her.

Olivia looked at Fitz with tears filled eyes. "I love him." She caressed Fitz's face with her fingers. "I've tried to push him away so many times." The tears fell down her cheeks now. "I did everything I could to hate him, for him to hate me. But I'm hundred percent certain I'm lost without him. And the world hates me now for this."

Fitz was very moved by Olivia's speech to Edison, about her being lost without him. He gave Olivia a kiss on her wet cheek and kissed the back of her palms that caressed his face.

"Be careful what you wish for Olivia. You once told me you wanted painful, difficult devastating extraordinary life changing love, remember?"

Olivia breathed out. "Yes I do."

"Did you really shut down OPA?"

"Yes I did. Clients were firing me anyways. Everyone is blaming me for the affair."

"What can I do to help?"

"Edison!"

"Stop playing games with me Olivia. I know you called to ask for something. What can I do to help?"

"Thank you Edison. I want the media and the public to shift their attention away from me."

"Go on."

Olivia took some steps away from Fitz. "Senator Mellie and the President lied to the American people but somehow the world is blaming me for everything. They are the leaders governing the America people, but yet no one is holding them accountable for the lies they both told. The President told the world he slept with Jenny then he later on changed his mind he didn't. Mellie also lied, which the President confirmed to the world it was all lies, yet no media outlet is really talking about this. And why is that?"

Edison felt bad for her. "Because people like you, and me have little or no humanity in America, Olivia. Our flaws are magnified why theirs is understood."

"Exactly." Olivia answered.

"I got you Olivia. But I really do hate your boyfriend just to be clear."

"Thank you Edison."

 **XXX**

CNN was ready for Edison to tell the world the history of his relationship with Olivia, and what happened between them. But he instead questions the media and the public handling of the matter. And asked why Mellie and the President were innocent creations with no sins in this. Edison called for the impeachment of the President and the resignation of Mellie as a Senator. He said he was disappointed by the Senates and Congress for not calling for their resignation. He used the platform to start his campaign for President in the next coming election. He spoke deeply and bitterly about the media and the public treatment of black people. He went out of topic to talk about police brutality on African Americans. He ended his speech with the hashtag #BlackLivesMatters.

And just like that the focus shifted from Olivia. Edison for President Hashtag was everywhere on social media. Citizens of Virginia were signing documents for Mellie to resign as their Senator, saying they didn't want a liar and a hypocrite as their Representative. House of Representatives were now calling for Fitz to be impeached, saying the President must answer questions in front of a federal grand Jury.

 **XXX**

Cyrus used the opportunity of mostly Democrats calling for Fitz's impeachment to leaked information about Dr. Walker illegal fetus transplant to some Democrats in the House. He convinced them to issue an arrest for Dr. Walker, telling them Dr. Walker has more information that would implicate the President.

The pressure for Mellie to resign was mounting. She was desperately looking for ways to shift the focus back to Olivia. She decided to use her daughter to accomplish this. She asked Karen to come and visit her in Virginia.

"Karen, baby, I need your help." Mellie welcome Karen at the door.

"What mom?" Karen asked.

"Baby, I need you to have a chat with Anderson Cooper."

"Why, Mom? You know I hate interviews." Karen said, very weary of everything.

"People want me to resign, and I can't do that. I know Olivia is behind it. I need you to tell the world Olivia Pope is a liar. Tell the world I wasn't aware of their relationship, and that I just found out recently. You being the First Kid would force the public to listen."

"Olivia has been nothing but nice to me Mom. Why should I say something like that? She helped me when I got into trouble last time, remember?"

"Honey, she was paid to help you. That is her job. She didn't do it out of the goodness of her heart."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I can't do it. You guys she leave me alone, I don't want to be involved or choose side in this."

"Karen, I'm going to tell you something I wish I don't have to. Being a Senator is the only thing going on for me right now, and I can't lose it. I need you to sit down with Anderson Cooper." Mellie started her pretend sobbing at this point. "I wasn't always this vindictive you know. I loved your father. I still do. Our problem started when your **Grandpa Jerry raped me**."

"What?" Karen covered her mouth shaking in shock.

"Yes Karen. Your Dad's father, Grandpa Jerry, raped me."

Karen became tremendously fatigue and exhausted. "No.. no no... is... not t..rue." She was now gasping for breath.

"Karen, baby, are you OK?" Mellie didn't know what to do as Karen was getting weaker. "Baby I'm sorry. You don't have to do any interview with Anderson Cooper. SOMEBODY HELP" Mellie shouted, calling for help as Karen fainted.

 **Jake and Lizzy Bear are not in this story because in my honest opinion they add nothing to the show. But if you guys want them in, I'll find a way to make them relevant, but I hope you guys don't though. LOL.**

 **Jake is going to be in my upcoming story because I need a relevant villain.**

 **'ADDICTS' PROMO**

 **NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART**

 **(YOU'VE BEEN WARN)**

 **Fitz and Olivia are two strangers who are struggling with a three letter word, 'overcoming sex addiction.' Fitz, who has been sex free for one and a half year just quit his job with a seven figure salary to be a full time sex counselor, while Olivia is still struggling to overcome her addiction. What is going to happen when they find their selves in the same room? BOOYAH!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia and Fitz were eating breakfast in the White House's dining room while watching BNC. BNC was about to give a breaking news story when Olivia got a call from Marcus. Fitz switched off the TV so Olivia could answer her call. Marcus told Olivia the escapee from prison who called her yesterday, was now holding hostage a bunch of DC's elite kids in a school bus. The kids were on their way to a camping trip. And the escapee needed her undivided attention.

"Why me?" Olivia's phone was on speaker, so Fitz could hear their conversation.

"He said you are in a position to help since you're a fixer who the President is in love with." Marcus answered.

Olivia ended the call and her fixer mood got activated in her head. She then smiled vengefully. "DC's elite kids, I'm sure more than half of those kids belong to some of the clients who fired me."

"Olivia, kids are involved here." Fitz brought her back to sanity.

Olivia then came back to her senses. "Oh, sorry, I sometimes get carried away. This job is turning me into a monster. I have to go." She gave Fitz a kiss, walking to the room to change.

Fitz followed behind her. "So, is OPA open for business?"

Olivia turned and face Fitz, walking backwardly into the room. "Yes, OPA is back in business." She replied happily.

She was very excited to start work. Fitz had to calm her down. He asked her to wait so he could talk to her. "There's a person inside of you now, and I know you are dying to get back to work. Just take it easy Okay?"

Olivia did the marine salute to him and kissed him. "OK, Sir." Fitz couldn't help but smiled.

After Olivia left, Fitz went back to their eating area and switched on the TV. The BNC breaking news was about Karen being rushed to the hospital. Before Fitz could comprehend what was going on. He got a call from crying Mellie.

Fitz's stomach sank inside. "Oh God, please not again. I'm on my way." He called Air Force One to take him to Virginia.

 **XXX**

Fitz arrived at the hospital, not knowing what was going on. Mellie just told him to come quickly, saying it was about Karen.

Mellie, who was already in the hospital saw Fitz and rushed toward Fitz, hugging him. Fitz held Mellie tight for a while. "What is going on? Where is Karen? Is she Ok?

"The doctors said she is stable now."

"What happened to her?"

"We were just talking when she collapsed. I think she can't take the divorce and everything that's going on with us right now."

"Oh my God, what have we done?" Fitz said and hugged Mellie.

Dr. Bennet came to give them an update about Karen. Fitz saw her and rushed quickly toward her. "Doctor, how is she doing? Hope this is nothing serious?"

"Mr. President, she's traumatized. This is a psychological problem" Dr. Bennet informed Fitz and Mellie.

"We just looked for a therapist for her yesterday." Fitz told Dr. Bennet.

Mellie went out of control after hearing this and shouted at Fitz in front of Dr. Bennet. "We? What do you mean we? My baby is going through a psychological problem and you didn't tell me? By we do you mean you and Olivia?"

"Mellie this is not the time or place." Fitz tried to touch her to calm her down.

"Don't touch me." Mellie pushed Fitz's hand away from her.

Fitz turned to Dr. Bennet. "Can we see her?"

"We sedated her, she needs some rest, she'll be up soon. But you can see her."

Dr. Bennet took Mellie and Fitz into Karen's private room, then left to give them some privacy.

Mellie rushed quickly to Karen's bedside. "Baby I'm so sorry." She started sobbing.

Fitz walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Mellie stood up and hugged Fitz tightly. "We can lose another child. I won't be able to make it."

"Mellie, we're not going to lose Karen. I promise you." Fitz said to her.

She released herself from the embrace and look at Fitz. "You promise?"

Fitz held Mellie's face. "Yes, I promise." He kissed her forehead, then hugged her again.

"Dad? Mom?" Karen called them. "Where am I?" She asked.

Fitz and Mellie rushed quickly to her side. "Baby you are in a hospital. You fainted." Fitz said to Karen.

"Yes, baby, when we were talking" Mellie sat on her bed.

Karen then recalled what they were talking about. "You said grandpa raped you?"

Fitz's face turned blood red. "You told her that?" Fitz looked at Mellie with his hands in a fist.

"Ye..s yes" Mellie stuttered and stood from Karen's bed.

"Mellie, why would you do that to your own daughter?" Fitz shouted at her.

"Don't you dare shout at me, you weren't the one raped by that monster, so don't raise your voice at me."

Fitz kicked a chair that was beside him in order to get to Mellie. "Do you have to destroy our daughter's life to get back at me?" Fitz shouted, now face to face with Mellie who was now leaning against the wall, defenseless.

"Dad? Mom? Dad! Mom!" Karen tried to get their attention. But none of them were listening.

Fitz held Mellie's head with both hands and continued. "Is that enough reason for you to traumatize your own daughter for life?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know she'll collapse." Mellie replied, a little scared.

Dr. Bennet heard the commotion and came into the room, then ordered them to leave the room.

* * *

Olivia went to the school bus that was already surrounded by police and FBI agents. One FBI agent approached her, and gave her an update about what was happening.

"He has a bomb wrapped around him and his hand is on the trigger. If we shoot it might go off. The only way for those kids to survive is for him to walk out of the bus. He's willing to negotiate things with you." The FBI agent said.

"What's his name?" Olivia asked.

"Gomez, he is a janitor at Gateway school."

"So, he actually knows some of the kids in that bus?"

"Yes, Miss Pope."

"Do the kids have something to eat, or water?"

"We have no idea Miss Pope. We just got here. He said he won't talk to us, he just wants you."

Olivia approached the bus. "Mister Gomez, this is Olivia, the one you want to talk with, the world famous lover of the President."

"I know Miss Pope and that is one of the reasons I want you for this. You're a difficult woman to get Miss Pope. I tried to speak to you earlier to avoid all this, but you told me to go back to prison." He said.

"I'm sorry, I was on shutdown. But before anything, those kids may need something to eat, and water. Can we bring them some?"

"Miss Pope, they are kids, they always have snacks with them. And this is going to be quick if you listen to me."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm doing this because of one of your clients, Mr. Walters C. The Secretary Of Defense, he is one of your clients, right?"

"What about Mr. Walter?"

"He came to you that his girlfriend was blackmailing him and he wanted you to fix it with her still being his girlfriend but without his wife knowledge, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Olivia answered.

"I am his gardener."

"I thought you were a janitor at Gateway school?" Olivia inquired.

"Yes, I was. I took care of his garden on weekends."

"What happened?"

"I'll like you to come in a little nearer Miss Pope."

The FBI advised Olivia not to go closer, but she insisted and they let her. "I'm here."

"I was sleeping with his wife. Mr. Walter C found out, then planted cocaine in my house, and framed me. His wife was lonely, she always asked me to come in for tea and we became friends. She told me about her husband's activities, how he got a girl pregnant and the lady used one technology of transplant or something to get the baby. And her husband is refusing to claim the child and the girl is blackmailing him. She told me her husband wasn't aware she knew all this. And you were the one helping him out."

"Yes, I did, but later on dropped him as a client. Gina, the girlfriend later on became my client. She was compensated for everything she went through."

"I didn't know that. I'm sure his wife doesn't too."

"So what do you want to achieve by holding these Kids hostages? There's no better outcome for you."

"You think I don't know that, I know that. My special needs son is being deported to Mexico, but he's citizen here. Mr. Walters says his documents are fake. He has no one in Mexico, he'll die there."

"Mr. Gomez, you need to step out of the bus, those kids are scared, just like your son is right now. I'm going to do everything in my power to help your son."

"I can't do that. I need you to confirm and check his documents for me before I can step out of this bus."

"This is going to take hours. You can't keep those kids for that long."

"The ball is in your court Miss Pope, plus you can ask the President for help."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said to him.

Olivia told the FBI she'd like to investigate something she'd be right back, and asked them to keep Gomez busy. She then dialed Fitz's number.

"Where are you?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not in the White House."

"I'm in Virginia."

"With Mellie?" The question came out with a little hint of jealousy before she could take it back.

"Karen collapsed." Fitz said.

"Oh my gosh. What happened? How is she doing?" Olivia asked, sincerely worried.

"Mellie told her about the rape."

"No! Why will she do that? Poor Karen, I'm coming over."

"Olivia, you don't have to, you have a crisis to handle…" Fitz, thinking her presence might escalate things the more.

"Mr. Gomez is not going to do anything to those kids. He knows some of the kids in the bus. He's concern about his special needs son. I don't think the bomb is even real. Minus that I need a favor from you to help with the case."

"What do you need?" Fitz asked quickly.

"I need clearance to some immigration documents from the Secretary Of Defense's office."

"OK, I'll just order Walter C to give it to you. You don't need to come over."

"Fitz, I'd like to see how Karen is doing too." She cut off the line before Fitz could say anything.

 **XXX**

Karen asked Dr. Bennet to let her parents in, saying she wanted to talk to them. Mellie and Fitz walked in and Karen asked them to sit down. "I want you two to be honest with me."

"Whatever you want honey." Fitz said to Karen.

Karen shouted at Fitz. "Don't patronize me, Dad. Don't call me honey. You guys should stop treating me like an idiot."

"Baby, you tell him." Mellie mocked Fitz.

Fitz just side eyed Mellie, loss of words. "Sorry hon…." He lifted both hands up not knowing what to call her.

"I just want a yes or no answer from you guys, that's all." Karen said to them.

"Go on baby." Mellie said, acting lovely.

Fitz wanted Karen to tell Mellie not to patronize her too, since as she called her baby, but Karen didn't. Fitz shook his head. Mellie looked at him and smiled mockingly.

"Is it true late grandpa raped mom?" Karen asked Fitz.

Fitz carried his head up and looked at the ceiling, with so much disgust and hatred for his dad. He looked at Karen and tears fell down on his face. "Yes." He was barely audible.

Karen covered her face with both palms and started sobbing. Fitz went beside her, comforting her, begging Karen to forgive him, crying too. "I'm sorry honey, I couldn't protect her from that monster. I'm truly sorry."

Mellie too was crying in her seat. They all cried for a while. Fitz went back to his seat and held Mellie's hand. "I'm truly sorry. I did all this. I'm responsible for all this. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault, dad." Karen said to Fitz. They all sat quietly for a while.

Karen continued with her inquiries. "Dad said our grandparents wanted you guys to get married more than you guys wanted it, is that true?" Karen asked Mellie.

Mellie was quiet. She didn't want to answer the question. "Mom, be honest with me, just for today."

Mellie calmed herself down and shook her head "Yes. But I…."

Karen cut her off. "I said yes or no answers."

"Okay, yes." Mellie rolled her eyes.

Karen looked at her dad. "Mom said the problem in your marriage started after the rape. Is this true?"

"I didn't know she was raped." Fitz said to Karen.

Mellie scolded Fitz. "She said yes or no answers."

Karen was now confuse. "Wait, you didn't tell daddy, grandpa raped you? Why?"

"Baby, people react to rape differently. I was scared."

"Why were you scared? That daddy would blame you?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, honey. I just didn't want to tell him."

"So how did he find out?"

"Olivia told him."

"You'll tell Olivia and then refused to tell your own husband? But wait, Olivia came during the campaign and grandpa died during the campaign, he raped you before he died?"

"No, honey, he raped her before Jerry was born." Fitz answered.

Everything didn't make sense at all to Karen. "Oh God, this is confusing. So how did Olivia get to know? Dad, when did you find out?"

"Last year honey, Olivia told me after your mom had a slip of the tongue about it." Fitz answered.

"But Mom, why you'd you waits almost eighteen years to tell anyone about it? And why were you always so nice to grandpa. Oh my God, oh my God, don't tell me you liked him like that. Did you?" Karen asked grossing out.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wanted the White House for us. I wanted your dad to be happy. And after everything I went through your father just dumped me like I'm one useless trash. He didn't even wait until his term was over so that I can one day run for the White House too."

Karen shook her head. "You told me you're still in love dad, but what you're saying right now means you love the White House more."

There was a knock on the door, when they all turned around, it was Olivia. Fitz walked up to meet her.

Mellie followed behind Fitz. "What is she doing here?" She asked through her teeth.

"Mom, stop." Karen called out. "I want you and dad out of the room for five minutes. I want to talk to Olivia."

"Baby, are you kidding me?" Mellie asked angrily.

"Yes, mom, five minutes, out now."

 **XXX**

After Fitz and Mellie left, Olivia just stood at the door, staring at Karen. Karen was staring back at her too. "How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

Karen smiled at her. "You really do look worried about me."

Olivia smiled too, and walked closer to her bed. "And why shouldn't I be?"

"My dad really does love you."

"I know, I love him too." Olivia said and sat on the chair Fitz was sitting on earlier.

They were both quiet. "I need your help." Karen broke the silence.

"Anything for you sweetie." Olivia said and held her hand.

"I need you to help my mom not lose her senate seat."

Olivia let go of Karen's hand gently. "Karen, I'm sorry, I….."

"Please, if she stops being a senator she's going to go crazy. Well, I know she's a little crazy already, but she's my mom. Please fix this for her."

"Do your mom and dad knows about this?"

"No, I'm going to tell them."

"Karen, your mom is a very difficult and she hates me. She…"

"I know, she told me about the rape because she wanted me to say you're liar to Anderson Cooper."

"You see why I can't help her?"

"Olivia, please. Being a Senator is the only thing going on for her right now. Can you imagine being raped?" Karen tried to guilt Olivia.

"Karen…"

"I didn't want to have sex with those guys at that party." Karen changed the topic to when she called Olivia to help her out.

"What? But you said you weren't raped." Olivia recalled Karen's discussion with Fitz.

"Yes, I wasn't rape. I had sex with them because I thought if I didn't, they might rape me since I initiated the flirting. So I decided to play along. But I didn't want to have sex with them."

"Karen!" Olivia called out apologetically

"I just want my mom to have control over something you know. Being a senator makes her think she's important or matters. Please help her have a sense of control over something. Please, Olivia."

Mellie stormed into the room, with Fitz following behind her. "Her five minutes are up."

"Why are you acting like a child?" Fitz said to Mellie.

"I'm acting like a child? Aren't you guys the ones….."

Karen cut her off. "Mom, Olivia is going to help you not to lose your senate seat."

Fitz looked at Olivia, surprised. She refused to make eye contact with him. She shook her head a little irritated with the ideas, and angry at the same time for being put between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't need her help. You're the cause of all this in the first place." Mellie said to Olivia.

"Mom, can you shut up for a second? I'm here on this bed because of your selfish and vindictive ways. Dad and Olivia are the only ones who apologized to me about what is going on. You are always the victim of everything who does no wrong."

"Karen." Mellie called out.

"Don't Karen me. You are going to follow every instruction Olivia is going to give you for you to remain a senator and that's final."

Mellie was pissed at Karen. "I'm not going to take any instruction from your father's whore. I can see you've chosen her over your own mother."

Olivia picked up her bag to leave, but Fitz begged her to help Mellie too. "Olivia, please help her. She needs something she can hold on to."

Olivia was more than mad at Fitz. This coming from Karen was acceptable from Olivia's point of view, but from Fitz, it was hard for her to digest. "She just called me a whore and you want me to help her?" Olivia asked Fitz angrily.

"Oh, you don't like being called a whore? Whore." Mellie mocked.

Karen shouted at Melle. "Mom, shut up. I'm done with you. Olivia, don't help her anymore. If you want to be miserable for the rest of your life, then go ahead….."

Fitz interrupted Karen. "No, honey, she needs it." He then looked at Olivia. "Without this she has nothing. Please help her out. She has gone through a lot." Fitz begged Olivia.

Mellie was very touched by Fitz's words. She clutched the pearl on her neck at this point. She was now certain Fitz loves her.

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Fitz with blood red eyes. "What about me? Haven't I gone through a lot? What about all the times she disrespected me and demeaned me? I should overlook this because your precious ex-wife deserves happiness?"

"Olivia, you have me. She has nothing." Fitz insisted.

"Because you're such a trophy?" Olivia was fighting back tears at this point. All she wanted to do right now was to leave. She was now asking herself why she came in the first place. She opened the door to leave, but Karen stopped her and called her Livvie, which melted her heart.

"Livvie, please, and if mom doesn't want to take your instructions, you have the right to drop her." Karen now looked at her mom. "Do you want to stay senator or not?" She asked her.

"Yes, I want to." She answered, looking at Fitz, still touched by his earlier concern for her.

"Are you going to accept Olivia's help or not?"

"Yes, fine."

Olivia opened the door, walking away. Fitz followed after her. "Livvie, please wait."

"I have to go."

"Olivia?"

"What?" She shouted at him. "I have a man with a bomb wrapped around him, ready to blow up some kids. So what do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Fitz could say.

 **XXX**

Before Olivia could get to Mr. Walters' office, Fitz sent someone to bring her the documents she requested for Mr. Gomez's sick son. Olivia reviewed it and Mr. Gomez was right. The documents for his son were authentic. Olivia went back to the crime scene and informed Mr. Gomez.

"Mr. Gomez, you are right. Your son's documents are legal. You can come out now."

"Thank you Miss Pope." Gomez said and later on checked the documents to be sure they weren't trying to trick him. He then came out of the bus and was arrested.

The News cycle everywhere now was how brave Olivia was. People were saying she was the best crisis manager out there, and it doesn't matter who she was sleeping with. Many people didn't care about her relationship with the President. Nearly everyone who was interviewed said, she and the President were perfect and looked hot together. Olivia's clients were now calling in their numbers, asking for forgiveness and begging her to take them back.

As the heat shifted away from Olivia more, the heat on Mellie and Fitz to resign doubled up. Fitz has been scheduled to answer questions before a federal grand Jury in some days time. Republican senators were calling for Mellie to resign effectively and immediately.

 **XXX**

Fitz was very aware how mad Olivia was at him. He decided to buy her flowers and pick her up from work. He entered OPA with his agents and the flowers on his hand. Quinn, Marcus and Huck, who were about to close for the day, were a little bit uncomfortable with his presence.

"Hey guys." He said to calm them down.

"Good evening Mr. President." They all said in union.

Olivia came out from her office to see what was going on, and then she saw Fitz. She shook her head in annoyance. "You guys are free to go." She said to her crew and entered her office. Fitz followed her in.

"I've told you not to show up in my office like this. You make them uncomfortable." Olivia said angrily to Fitz.

Fitz went right ahead with his apologies. "I brought you flowers."

"I don't need your flowers. I'm sure your ex-wife would love them." She replied.

Fitz placed the flowers in a vast. "Have you eaten?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is, my baby is growing inside of you."

This pissed Olivia off the more. "Get out of my office."

Fitz seemed not to be bothered. He sat down instead and smiled. "I came to pick you up."

"I have a car. And I'm not going to the White House with you."

"You shouldn't be driving with my baby inside of you. And who said anything about the White House?" He smiled again, completely certain how his words were pissing her off.

The fact that Fitz was unbothered how angry Olivia was, made her want to break down into tears, but she refused to give him that satisfaction. "You can stay in here if you want." She picked up her bag to leave.

Fitz now rushed to stop her. "Hey, I'm sorry." He held her and turned her around for her to face him.

"Let me go." Olivia said, hating herself for always being powerless when it comes to him.

Fitz knew the control and power they both have over each other. "I was wrong." He massaged her waist gently. "You don't have to help Mellie. I was thinking about Karen at that particular moment. She'll never be happy if her mother is miserable. But that shouldn't be on you." He pulled Olivia's hair behind her ear, and whispered softly to her ear. "I know you've had a hectic day. Please let me take you home and tuck you in." He pleaded.

"No." She replied huskily.

Fitz looked her in the eyes. "Livvie, I said I'm sorry and you don't have to help Mellie."

"Still no."

"Olivia, I'll have my agents force you into that limo and pinned you down on the bed so I can tuck you in for the night if I have to." He teased with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He dared her, and then begged immediately. "Let me take you home okay?" Olivia rolled her eyes and Fitz smiled, knowing he has won the battle.

The Secret Service driver opened the door for them, Olivia entered first. Fitz told the driver when they get to Olivia's place he should parked the car and wait until when they were ready to come out.

While in the limo, Olivia sat close to the door, not wanting Fitz to touch her. Fitz saw her action and moved closer to her instead. "Are you still mad at me?" Fitz said on her ears, knowing his breath was going to do the trick.

Olivia hated his nonchalant attitude "Go sit at your side of the car. Don't touch me."

"Really? So you don't want me to do this?" He sent his tongue into her ear tingling her.

"Yes, I don't" She said huskily, already turned on.

"So what about this?" He started taking off her jacket so he could expose her breasts. Olivia didn't protest. She blamed the pregnancy hormones for this. He then unbuckled her bra. After her breasts were exposed, he looked her into her eyes and asked. "What about this?" He took her left breast into his mouth and suck on it like a hungry baby.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hairs, guiding him as he sucked on her breast.

"Huh?" He removed his mouth from her breast and asked her.

Olivia carried her chest up directing his month to her right breasts, "this one too."

Fitz sucked her right breast with the same hunger he did with the left. His hand was running to and fro her thigh. He then unzipped Olivia's trouser to touch her through her pantie which was already sobbing wet. He positioned her to lie down on the car seat with her head close to the limo door, then removed her trouser and her soaked pantie. Olivia sent filled the limo immediately. Fitz pulled her by her legs, closer to him and then spread her legs to expose her sex. He drooled at the sight. He has seen her a thousand times, but always amazed how she looked. He pushed Olivia's legs back up so her feet were close to the car's ceiling. Olivia held her knees and watched Fitz. Fitz leaned over and started kissing from her thigh, walking his way down right up to her anus. He gently brushed her anus with his tongue and Olivia whimpered. He dug his tongue up and around her entrance before sending it deep inside her. He lapped at her hard clitoris like a hungry dog. Olivia moaned loudly and was certain the driver could hear her. Fitz drank Olivia juice again and again. Olivia's hips rose up to Fitz's mouth as he tongued her. Her creamy foam was all over his mouth. Fitz used his thumb and gently massaged the ring of her anus. Olivia gave a heave of her hips and quickly convulsed into a strong orgasm. He waited for her to calm down, but noticed she was still, and her eyes close. Fitz got a little scared and shook her up.

Olivia got up and smiled. "Wow, that was amazing, I passed out it was too good."

They've been parked for almost 30 minutes in front of Olivia's building, but didn't know, since as Fitz instructed the driver for them not to be disturbed. Fitz helped Olivia dressed up. "Still mad at me after what I just did?" He asked, smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh please get over yourself."

"I made you passed out. That is something." He teased, acting all macho.

"I'm going to help Mellie. But she has to do something for me, for us first." She kissed Fitz, and stepped out of the car.

 **Please don't forget to check out my new story, 'ADDICTS' and tell me what you thing.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

After nearly 7 hours of debate, the House of Representatives approved two articles of impeachment against Fitz, charging him with lying to the American people on live television and being involved in an illegal activity.

As instructed in Article 1 of the U.S. Constitution, the chief judge of the U.S. Supreme Court was sworn in to preside, and senators were sworn in as jurors. He was to be the second sitting president to take a stand before a grand jury investigating his conduct.

Fitz has been scheduled to speak live through a closed-circuit television to a distinguished jury in a nearby federal courthouse in three days time.

The whole world was talking about it. Every single news outlet in the world was babbling about the impeachment. Fitz's supporters were asking him to make a statement. And his haters were outside the White House lawn, screaming for him to exit the White House immediately.

Olivia and Fitz were in the Oval office. "This is getting out of hand, it is more than I expected. But what illegal activity are they talking about?" Olivia nervously asked Fitz.

Fitz also was nervous, but trying to act calm. His elbow was on his desk, supporting his head. "I have no idea. Abby is to give me information on that." He answered.

Olivia walked to Fitz's desk and sat on it, she could see through his calmness. "I'm sorry for being the cause of this."

Fitz sighed. "Considerably, I've done my best for the country, if this is how I get out then so be it. I'm just glad not to be living a lie anymore."

Olivia stood up from his desk and began pacing, thinking of a scheme. "We have to show the world you're not nervous or afraid. We have to do something."

"How about visiting the Marines at base camp?" Fitz suggested.

"Nah, this is not about your work, this is about your personal failings. We have to do something personal." She continued with her pacing.

Fitz thought for a while and gave another suggestion. "How about we tell the world we are expecting a baby?"

Olivia stopped pacing and looked at him. "Are you crazy?" She asked him. "The world doesn't need to know that."

Fitz smiled at the "Are you crazy" line and walked up to her. He enveloped his hands round her tummy from behind. "You know you'll be showing shortly, right?"

Olivia rested her head on Fitz's chest. "I know, I'll travel somewhere and come back when the baby is born, just like you suggested before."

The smile was gone from Fitz's face. He turned Olivia around for her to face him. "Why? The world already knows about us. I don't want my baby to be a mystery. I thought you don't want that too?"

Olivia was somehow not ready for the territory they were about to get into. "Yes, with time, the world would know, but not right now. They'd called our baby an illegitimate child. Don't you see this?"

"Then let's get married. What is more personal than that?" Fitz asked, bringing up Olivia's suggestion of doing something personal in order to show the world he wasn't frightened or nervous.

Olivia knew Fitz was nervous, but not this nervous to rush into marriage within three days. "We should get married within three days?" She asked him, not really wanting an answer.

"But…"

Olivia cut him off quickly. "Fitz, let's just drop this subject for today. When I become visible, we'll think of what to do. Right now, we have to deal with this present situation. You may really be removed from office. And this would not be good, after all the sacrifices we've made."

Fitz was back to reality. "I know. What should we do?"

Olivia stared at him blankly. "We have to do something light, but personal. I get it." An idea popped into her head. "There's a basketball game tomorrow, between the Cleveland Cavaliers and San Antonio Spurs. Let's go together."

"Together as a couple? Olivia, this may put the focus back on you, you just barely reopened OPA."

Olivia smiled at him, very touched by his words. He always put her first. "Nah, right now I am some kind of a hero who saved those kids lives. This will be good for us both."

"You think so? Just us, as a date?" Fitz was already excited. He has been dying for them to do something publicly, but didn't want to push her because of the negative impact her confession to Diane Sawyer had on her.

"We can ask Abby and some of your staff to come along as well, to make things less obvious."

"OK, let's do this." Fitz replied happily.

Before Abby could come in with the information about the illegal activity charge on Fitz, Olivia got a call from Quinn. Quinn informed her Dr. Walker has been arrested for his involvement in illegal fetus transplant, and his wife wanted to see her. Olivia looked at Fitz, with fear written all over her face.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked her.

"This is getting worse. The illegal activity is the fetus transplant stuff."

"Oh, boy." Fitz said frustratingly and sank in on a nearby chair.

Olivia picked up her bag to leave. "I have to go and find out what Dr. Walker has told anyone about your involvement in this."

"I can just deny it. I don't believe there's any proof." Fitz said.

Olivia came back and sat beside him. "This all boils down to votes. Right now Democrats are the majority in the House and Congress. And they hate you. We need to know the people on your side, and then persuade the others who aren't, within three days."

"Edison is the Democratic majority leader. So, good luck for me there." Fitz said sarcastically.

Olivia felt bad for getting him into this hot water. "I can talk to him, he may help. He could speak to the others."

Fitz shook his head, refusing the proposition. "No, I don't want you to talk to him. He has already helped you. We don't need any more favors from him."

"Fitz!"

"Olivia, I said no." He stated firmly

"Fine!" Olivia rolled her eyes.

 **XXX**

The heat for Mellie to resign had tripled up too. She was completely clueless on what to do. She has been waiting for Olivia to come up with a plan on how she'd handle this, but Olivia hasn't called or even sent anyone to her. She storms into OPA.

"Where the Hell is Olivia Pope?" She shouted out.

Olivia finally came out. "Can I help you?"

"Can you help me?" Mellie asked demeandingly. "Do you remember Karen and your lover asked you to make sure I stay a senator?"

Olivia smiled and attempted to act calm. "Mellie, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Mellie asked rudely.

"Leave my office. Go back, calm yourself, then come back and apologize for all the names you've ever addressed me with, and your attitude just now, then I might consider whether to help you or not."

"I'm not going to apologize to you." Mellie spat out.

Olivia smiled genuinely now. "Then go back and tell Karen and my lover, I've refused to help you." Olivia said and turned away from her. "Bye Mellie." She called as she sashayed away.

Mellie left and went to her car. After talking to Karen and Fitz about what Olivia wanted her to do, she came back to Olivia and apologized.

"I'm sorry for all the names I've ever called you and I promise to do anything you ask me to do so I can stay senator."

Olivia knew the apology wasn't genuine, but decided to let it slide. "Good. First, you'll have a seat down with Anderson Cooper, since you wanted to talk to him so badly, which made you put your own daughter on the hospital bed. You'll then tell him the truth. You'll tell him you knew about the affair from the beginning, and you were responsible with the Jenny Locket stuff. Finally, you'll wish Fitz and me well with our relationship."

Mellie pulled back and laughed sarcastically. "I'm not going to do that."

"Bye, Mellie." Olivia shook her head, walking away.

Mellie called right back. "How is all this going to help me, and stop people shouting for my resignation?"

Olivia turned to her and sighed deeply. "You'll say you're sorry and working on yourself right now, then beg the people of Virginia to give you time to prove yourself and make it up to them. And if within some months they still feel the same, you're going to step down."

"So, why can't I say all this without admitting I knew about your affair and Jenny?"

"Because you're accepting responsibility, you're admitting you make errors like any other. People are more sympathetic to someone who accept blame and determine to work on it."

 **XXX**

Karen walked into her father's office. "Daddy, I heard you and Olivia would be attending the game between Cleveland Cavaliers and San Antonio Spurs. Can I come along too? You know I'm a huge San Antonio's fan." Karen paused, certain her father had no idea about that. "I don't think you even know that." She added

"I'm sorry I didn't know that." Fitz said

Karen rolled her eyes. "You need to stop saying you're sorry for everything, it's losing its meaning."

"Sorr… Okay, I'll stop saying that." Fitz smiled at her. "I didn't know you would like to join us. Let me tell Olivia so arrangements can be made."

Fitz dialed Olivia's number. "Karen said she'll like to join us for the game."

"That would be wonderful. Tell her I'm delighted." Olivia replied.

Fitz talked over his phone. "Olivia says she's happy for you to join us."

"I knew she would, she's cool."

Karen was about to leave when Fitz called her back."How is the therapy going?"

"Kind of cool in a way I guess. She says whatever happened between you and mom is not my fault, and I can't do anything about it. She says I should put me first before anyone. She keeps telling me I'm too intelligent and mature for my age."

Fitz smiled at Karen. "I love her already."

"Don't let Olivia find out." Karen teased and left

 **XXX**

Olivia talked to Dr. Walker and he told her everything about Cyrus and the rest. Olivia went to see Cyrus.

"So you think getting Fitz impeached is going to give you some happiness in your miserable life?" She asked Cyrus

"What is happiness Olivia? Who needs happiness? You know people aren't really happy unless they're faking it." Cyrus responded.

"Fitz is not going to be removed from office Cyrus. I'm going to do whatever needs to be done for him not to. And I still have your criminating records from Charlie. You don't want to play this game with me Cyrus."

Olivia waited for Cyrus to rebound with something she couldn't imagine. But to her greatest surprise, Cyrus broke down in tears instead. "I just want to be back in the bubble Liv. I don't want to see all that I've worked for go down in the drain. I just want my boy back. I want him to want me again. That's all."

Olivia held him and consoled him, then told him she'd talk to Fitz.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz went to the basketball game with Abby, Karen and some staff. All eyes were fixed on them. Karen sat between Fitz and Olivia. Abby and Olivia were making small talks at the side when the kiss camera came to their area.

Everyone at the game began to shout, asking Fitz and Olivia to kiss. Abby also joined the crowd, teasing them to kiss. Fitz was ready to go all in, but Olivia froze, she was entirely caught off guard. She was nervous to kiss Fitz for the world to see. The camera got tired and left them. The crowd shouted their disappointments and booed them.

Karen looked up at Olivia. "Why didn't you kiss daddy?"

"I was nervous." Olivia replied, laughing.

"Why were you nervous? The camera was right there and daddy was ready to kiss you, but you refused to kiss him." Karen stated, clearly disappointed.

"OK, I'll kiss him next time." Olivia said and kissed Karen on the head.

But Karen wouldn't let it slide. "What if there's no next time?"

Fitz was happy his daughter was on his side, he teased Olivia. "Yes, What if there's not next time?"

Fitz and Olivia were busy talking when Karen looked up, and saw they were on the screen again. She screamed out loud. "Now, now, the camera is on us, kiss daddy now."

Olivia and Fitz looked up at the screen too, knowing the camera was on them, they smiled at each other before locking lips over Karen's head. The crowd shouted their cheers.

They kept on kissing and didn't want to quit. Karen had to push their heads apart, and told them to get a room. It was all caught on camera.

The impeachment story wasn't the only news people could talk about after their date. Every news station kept running the tape of Karen shouting at Olivia to kiss Fitz. People were talking how lovely and in love they were. It was all everyone could talk about for the meantime.

 **XXX**

Mellie went for a seat down with Anderson Cooper after that debacle from the kiss cam. She told him everything Olivia wanted her to say and talked about how lovely they were on the kiss camera. She said she was happy because her daughter was happy. She apologized and begged for a second chance.

Olivia dug up some dirt on the Republicans calling for Mellie's resignation, and blackmailed them with, telling them they must back off and support Mellie or she'd expose their dirty deets. Thus, all the Republicans who were against Mellie gave interviews, saying they've forgiven her and would give her a second chance.

And precisely like that, Olivia saved Mellie's ass. Mellie was no longer under fire to leave office.

* * *

Olivia spoke to Fitz about Cyrus and asked him to talk to him. Cyrus apologized to Fitz and Fitz decided to forgive him, Fitz told him he couldn't take him as his Chief of Staff, but if Cyrus could work behind the scenes with him, he'd be grateful.

While the cuteness from the kiss camera was a good personal crisis management strategy for Fitz and Olivia, the impeachment talk was still going strong.

Olivia, Cyrus and Abby were brainstorming how to get Fitz out of the hot water. They listed out all the Senators who were for Fitz and all those who weren't.

They were able to make some calls and got some Democrats on their side, but it wasn't still enough. It boiled down to Edison. He was the only one who could persuade more Democrats not to vote against Fitz's removal from office.

"He was your former lover, why don't you just talk to him?" Cyrus said to Olivia

"Fitz said I shouldn't." Olivia replied.

"Liv, this is about his Presidency not his feelings." Cyrus added.

Abby chipped in as well. "Liv, Cyrus has a point. He doesn't need to know."

"No, I'm done doing things behind his back. If he doesn't want his help, then so be it."

"Olivia, this would be the end of his Presidency. After all the sacrifices we've all made, this is how we gets out?" Cyrus asked her.

"Cyrus, your guilty game is not working on me." Olivia replied and left.

 **XXX**

Olivia was more than worried about this impeachment talk. "Fitz, the vote would be against you."

Fitz looked at her and saw the defeat in her eyes. "So, this is the end?"

"Yes"

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, defeated too. "There's nothing we can do?"

"We've tried everything."

He breathed out. "Okay, fine, I'm OK with it."

But Olivia wasn't, she swayed her head. "I want to see Edison."

"Olivia, I said no." Fitz said firmly.

"This is not about you. I just want to thank him for helping me out."

"You already did that through the phone."

"No, I want to see him face to face and thank him in person." Olivia insisted.

"Olivia my answer is still no."

Olivia hated taking orders. "You're not the boss of me. You don't tell me what to do."

Karen interrupted them "Fighting already? After all the lovely kiss cam adorableness? By the way that was awesome."

"No, we're not fighting. What do you want honey?" Fitz asked.

"I have to go." Olivia gave Karen a kiss, walking off.

"Oh, I think she's definitely mad at you." Karen said to Fitz.

"She'll get over it." Fitz replied.

 **XXX**

Olivia went to see Edison.

"To what do I owe this surprised visit? Oh, sure I know why. Your beau is in trouble and you need my help."

"No, I'm not here for that. I came to thank you for your CNN interview."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Edison!"

"Why? You know you have a special place in my heart." Edison said, smiling.

"Fitz has a special place in my heart." Olivia fired back.

Edison held his chest. "Ugh, that literally hurts."

Olivia chuckled. "Sorry."

"Its fine. I've never stopped thinking about your lips though." Edison walked closer to her.

"Edison!" Olivia shifted away from him.

"Sorry, okay, enough with that. On a more serous note, your boyfriend's Presidency is over, you know that right?

Olivia decided to try her luck, she walked her index and middle fingers playfully up Edison's arm, stating "If only you do something about it and talk to your fellow Democrats."

Edison welcomed the flirting. "I'm not asking for much. Just a kiss from you, I'll snap my fingers and many of the Democrats against him will fall in line. I miss you Olivia."

"Edison, I can't do that."

"Why not? Are you scared you'll want more?"

"No, it won't mean anything to me, but…."

"It'll mean a lot to me. It will be a proper thank you for my little speech on CNN."

Olivia opened her mouth to say Edison, but he crushed his mouth to hers. She resisted at first, then kissed him a little. Edison tried to reach for her ass, she then pushed him away.

"Stop. I should go. I shouldn't have come."

"Don't worry. I'm going to help your boyfriend." Edison smiled as Olivia walked away.

 **XXX**

"So, I went to see Edison." Olivia informed Abby.

"I thought you said you wouldn't?"

"Yeah." was all Olivia could say.

Abby looked at her and notice something was wrong." Uh, oh. What happened? Is Fitz aware of this?"

"I told him I was going to see him, he said no. But I went anyway. And Edison kissed me."

"Oops."

"The kiss didn't mean anything to me, but now, how am I supposed to tell Fitz after he specifically told me not to see him? If I don't tell him too, it'll be me keeping another secret from him." Olivia paused, and then added. "I think there's something within me that always wants us to fight."

"Did Edison say he'll assist him?"

"He said all he needed was a kiss from me, for him to help him."

"Oh, my gosh Olivia, don't tell me you let him kiss you because…."

"No, I didn't… well… not entirely, but…"

"Olivia, no.."

They were still talking when Fitz and Cyrus walked in happily, to give them the good news.

"Liv, we don't even need Edison. We have enough votes already. Fitz had a meeting with some Democrats against him some hours ago." Cyrus informed Olivia. "I can't believe I actually wanted you to talk to him without Fitz's knowledge. I guess I'm always going to be a conniving little bitch."

Fitz shook his head slightly at the Cyrus' comment. "I told you we didn't need his help." Fitz said to Olivia. "After the meeting with his fellow Democrats, Edison's secretary called me and said he was on board too, but this was already after we had the votes."

Olivia and Abby looked at each other. "I have to talk to you." Olivia said to Fitz.

"We'll talk later, my hearing is in a few minutes, but thank God we know the verdict already, the perks of being a President. Now we just follow the procedures." Fitz said and gave Olivia a kiss on her cheek, walking out for his trial.

 **XXX**

Fitz went to the closed trial. The Senate voted on whether to remove him from office. Fitz was acquitted on both articles of impeachment. The prosecution needed a two-thirds majority to convict Fitz, but failed to achieve even a bare majority. On the charge of lying to the American people, 50 Democrats and 75 Republicans voted "Not Guilty." The charge of his involvement in an illegal activity was rejected due to lack of sufficient evidence.

After the trial concluded that evening, Fitz gave a five-minute televised address to the nation. In the brief words, he acknowledged he lied about sleeping with Jenny Locket. He apologized to the American public to his admission for misleading them to believe he had an affair with Jenny Locket. Fitz said he was profoundly sorry for the burden his behavior has imposed on Congress and the American people.

 **XXX**

After Fitz's televised address, all he wanted to do was have Olivia in his arm. He was clearly a very happy man. The fact that he was going to complete his term, with the love of his life beside him, without them living in secret was way more than he bargained for.

Olivia was already in the bedroom waiting for him. Fitz entered the room and picked Olivia up and embraced her tightly. When he settled her down, he saw that look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked her.

"I went to see Edison today."

"I thought I specifically told you not to."

"Well, being the stubborn me, who hates taking orders, I went anyway."

Fitz studied her for some time. "What happened?"

"Edison Kissed me."

Fitz stopped breathing for some few seconds. "Did you kiss him back?" He demanded.

"It didn't mean anything." Olivia answered.

"I asked you a question, did you kiss him back?"

"A little."

 **The kiss camera thingy is in gallantry to the Obama's family. I watched one video on YouTube were Malia shouted for her parents to kiss in one basketball match. I thought it was just too cute to ignore.**

 **I'm still working on ADDICTS' update. I can only type on launch hour and on weekends, so bear with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My worst episode thus far on scandal season five is 506. I didn't like a single scene in this episode. Many hated 503, but it's one of my faves in this season.**

 **So, minus Olivia being pregnant and the fetus transplant craziness in my story. Did anyone see some similarities between this season five and my story or I'm just the only one who sees this? Like;**

 **1.** **After Olitz became public, Olivia took much of the heat than Fitz and Mellie. The media talking how she has been interested in older powerful men. All the bigotry, racism and misogyny she had to endure.**

 **2.** **Olivia said YES to the media. Even though she didn't go to Diane Sawyer to accept the affair, it was public declaration.**

 **3.** **Edison came in to save Olivia's reputation. Though not the hash slut shaming she took from Edison on the show.**

 **4.** **Mellie refusal of having any knowledge of the Affair. The world finding out Mellie was actually part of it and even paid Jeannie to cover it up.**

 **5.** **Fitz Impeachment talks and all that.**

 **6.** **And now Olivia to help Mellie. I'll really hate it if the show goes through with this though. Olivia has been a slave to that woman, always trying not to hurt her feeling. Driving me crazy. UGH!**

 **Bragging here a little I know lol. It's just too awesome to think I reason just a little similar to real professional story tellers. How cool is that. Just so we are on it my fetus transplant crazy was a little convincing, and it is nothing next to Shonda craziness lol.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I just love the drama and the fight between Olitz. I find it thrilling. I know it sounds like a testament of my way of life, but it isn't. LOL**

"I was trying to help." Olivia said, without any remorse.

"This is to make you feel better? This is you actually sacrificing yourself for me, right? I asked you not to seek for Edison's help, but no Olivia wants to be the savior, to add to her resume the list of things she'd scarified for me."

"This is not about me. I thought you were going to lose." Olivia tried to defend herself.

Fitz laughed, but without humor. "When has everything not been about you, Olivia?"

"Do you know being mad about this means you are uncertain of my love for you?"

Fitz looked at her like she was a little insane. "You don't get it, do you? And just so we're at it, why shouldn't I?"

Olivia chuckled lightly. "That's low, even for you."

Fitz's irritation to her behavior was unbearable. "You know what's low? You whoring yourself out, claiming it's for me."

Olivia stared sternly at him for a while. She knew he just wanted to hurt her back. "I cognize you're mad and you have every right to be, but I didn't whore myself. And if you say that word one more time after I've been hearing it from your ex-wife over and over I'm going to do something we'll both regret.'"

Fitz knew he pushed a button with the word, but he was more than angry because things were finally getting normal with them. "Things are finally normal between us. The world knows about us and even loves us. I'm sure you don't want that since you had to go and search for more reason why normal is overrated for us. I think you just love the chase in this relationship than the love."

There was a little truth to what Fitz said and Olivia knew it, minus the chase part. She also knew he needed to calm down before they could talk rationally. "I'm going to my apartment. When you blow off the steam we're going to talk about this."

"Yeah, walking away is your mantra?"

"I'm not walking away. I'm giving you some time to calm down." She walked closer to him. "But if you want me to stay, I will."

"Do whatever you want to do Olivia. It's not like you listen to me anyway." Fitz stated sadly than angrily.

Those words touched her. She was quiet, then walked up to give him a kiss, but Fitz shifted away from her kiss. "Jesus, like really? Why are you so mad?" Olivia asked, getting irritated too.

"The fact that you haven't apologized for what you did and thinking this is not a big deal is a good idea for you to go to your apartment now. I can't stand you, just go."

Olivia breathed out. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Fitz said. "You just said that because I mentioned it."

Olivia held Fitz head with both hands and forced him to look at her. She smiled. "How about we do something different to take your mind off this? Let's talk about the State Dinner coming up."

He took Olivia's hands away from his face. "What makes you think I want to talk about that with you at the moment?"

"So you don't want me at the State Dinner? It is in two days." She asked him.

"I didn't say that. But if you don't want to, then don't come." He put his hands in his pockets walking to the Truman balcony.

"Fine, when you are done being mad you know where to find me." Olivia picked her bag and walked out.

 **XXX**

"So, the State Dinner sitting arrangement, where are you going to sit?" Abby asked Olivia.

"I don't think I'll come. He can't stand me. It's best I stay away."

Abby was confused. "What? You know the world's anticipation for this occasion after the kiss camera adorableness is high. You have to come, and sit next to him."

"As what? The nation's first girlfriend? I'm sure Karen would love to come. She should sit close to her Dad."

Abby wasn't happy about this because of the questions she was going to get. "But you have to be there. I'm inviting OPA, you can sit with them. I'm going to sit with them too. We can all sit together."

"I think it's better for me not to be there. Any idea whether Mellie is coming? Where is she going to sit?

"Yes, she's coming. She's going to sit with some of the other senators. She's already aware of this." Abby answered.

Olivia breathed out and sat down in Abby's office. "They just got divorced not long ago. I think this would be a little awkward for everyone. Besides, Fitz is mad at me. He's going to calm down eventually, but it's better for me to give him some space at the moment."

Abby gave up trying to change her mind.

Olivia got up to leave Abby's office, then remembered she left her phone in the Residence.

 **XXX**

Mellie was at the White House to visit her kids. Fitz's gesture toward her at the hospital when Karen got admitted was still fresh in her mind. She knew deep within her there's a part in Fitz's heart that cared deeply for her, and she was going to work on that part.

"Hey Mom" Karen said as Mellie entered her room with Teddy in her arms.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. The therapy is going great." Karen answered. Teddy rushed into her arms. "Hey buddy, happy to see mom?" Karen asked Teddy.

"Uh huh" Teddy said and claimed on top of Karen's bed.

"Is your father around? I don't know his schedule anymore." Mellie asked.

"Yeah, he's somewhere in this big house, but I don't think he's in a good mood though."

"Why? What happened?" Mellie's curiosity grew.

"Mom!" Karen called out.

"Why? I might be a bitch sometimes, but you know I care about your Dad."

Karen stared at her for a while. "I guess. I think he and Olivia had a fight or something." Karen informed her mother.

Mellie chuckled. "There's nothing new there. I think in some way they find that romantic or something. But more reason for me to talk to him and cheer him up."

"Mom!" Karen called out again certain her mom was up to no good.

"I'm not going to eat the man." Mellie brushed Karen off. "Teddy, can we go say hello to daddy?" Mellie opened her arms for Teddy.

"K." Teddy rushed into her arms.

"Give mommy some sugar." Mellie said to Teddy.

Teddy kissed his mom then waved bye to Karen.

"So, I don't get some sugar too?" Karen asked Teddy.

"Won't you give Karen some sugar too?" Mellie said and extended Teddy toward Karen for a kiss.

They were about to leave when Teddy said to his mom "Momi, sugar, Kerin."

"Oh, so today we should all have sweet tooth, eh?" Mellie teased Teddy as he gave Karen a kiss.

As Mellie and Teddy were on their way to say hello to Fitz, Mellie told Teddy to ask his dad to give her some sugar too. "When we get to daddy, tell daddy to give mommy some sugar too OK?"

"K." Teddy answered.

XXX

Fitz was going through some documents when he heard Olivia's phone ringing. He picked it up and the caller said he was from Belize. He called to tell Olivia he got a perfect place for her to live while pregnant and after the baby was born. Fitz was completely shocked Olivia didn't say anything about this to him. He was deep in thought when he saw Teddy and Mellie entering the room.

Teddy rushed into his arm. "Dada Dada, momi e here."

Fitz carried him and stood up. "I can see that."

"Hey, Fitz." Mellie greeted.

"Hey Mell."

 _He just called me Mell_. Mellie's heart melted. "I'm glad you weren't required to leave office."

"I'm happy you didn't resign too." Fitz smiled faintly at Mellie.

They were both quiet, staring at each other not knowing what to say. Teddy was staring at them too. "Dada, momi sugar."

"What?" Fitz asked, confused.

"Oh, the boy just wants you to throw me a kiss." Mellie said as if it wasn't any big deal.

Fitz looked at Teddy. "Teddy, dada and momi are…"

Mellie cut him off. "What's the big deal. It's just a peck. Let's make the boy's day."

"I don't want us to confuse the little guy." Fitz tried to explain to Mellie.

But Teddy shouted. "Sugar, sugar now."

"Okay." Fitz said, concentrating on Teddy

Mellie saw Olivia opened the door. She then went right ahead and planted a wet one on Fitz's mouth.

Fitz held her for a while before stepping back from Mellie. "There, satisfied?" Fitz asked Teddy, before he noticed Olivia's presence.

"Olivia!" Fitz called, a little scared like he stole something. He settled Teddy on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt. I left my phone." Olivia said, and picked up her phone, opened the door and left the room.

Fitz rolled his eyes and threw both hands up. "Perfect."

Mellie smiled vengefully. "Oh, I hope she doesn't consider that kiss as anything. Is she that insecure? But then again maybe she has the right to be. When you cheated with a man, you don't expect that man not to cheat on you." Mellie stated.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "You don't understand we had a fight about something like this earlier."

"What? Who did you kiss, or who did she kiss?" Mellie asked happily.

Fitz had no idea why he was being too cordial to her. "Why am I even discussing this with you? I thought you're here to spend some time with the Kids?"

"So, trouble in paradise already? I thought when you guys finally get together everything would be right with the world."

"Mellie I have things to do. Where is Teddy?"

"Me." Teddy raised his hand up.

When they looked his direction, he was destroying the documents his father was working on before they came.

Fitz rushed quickly to him. "Teddy, those documents are important."

"Don't shout at the boy." Mellie shouted at Fitz.

"I didn't shout at him. Teddy go play with mommy. Daddy has things to do OK?"

"Sowrry."

"It's okay buddy. Come and give daddy a hug."

 **XXX**

Fitz asked his security where Olivia was and they told him she was in Abby's office. He left the Residence and went to see her. "Abby, can you excuse us?"

"Yes Sir." Abby said and left.

"Guilty?" Olivia asked not looking at him.

"I'm not guilty." Fitz answered without much of a remorse just like Olivia with the Edison discussion earlier.

"Then why are you here." Olivia asked, still not looking at him.

"To make sure things are not running through your head." He said.

Olivia now looked at him. "So, are we even now?"

"Excuse me? You think this is a game?" Fitz shouted at her.

"Whatever, I'm tired. I'm not feeling fine. I have to go." She tried to walk away.

Fitz stopped her. "Is everything OK? Is my baby okay?" He said and touched Olivia's belly.

Olivia pushed his hand away. "It's all about your baby now, isn't it? And this is our baby, not just yours." Olivia tried to transfer the blame.

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me. The fact that I'm concern about my baby doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you." Fitz stated flatly.

"You can be mad all you want I don't care. From where I sit we're even." She got up walking to the door.

Fitz stopped her. "You're not going anywhere. You said you're not feeling well. The White House doctor needs to check on you."

"I have my doctor." Olivia paused, then remembered she had to talk to him about Belize. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I've decided the country I want my our baby to be born in, where I'd like to go when I became too visible, Belize. It's small peaceful country away from this noise and the media."

"I can see. You booked a place in Belize already."

"Where did you get this? Are you keeping tap on me again?" Olivia inquired angrily.

"Should I?" Fitz asked, angrily too. "You left your phone. And I picked up a call from your agent in Belize. You booked a place. You're going through all this without my concern? What about the promise we made each other about keeping secrets?"

"It wasn't a secret. I'm just looking around. I didn't really book a place. I just told the agent I want it ready in a few weeks' time. I was going to tell you." Olivia explained.

"But you didn't." Fitz accused. "I thought you said we'd talk about this when you become visible?"

"Can't you see I'm getting visible?"

"That's not the point. You don't get to make decisions alone, but since as you want to go that road my baby is going to be born here in America not in Belize or wherever."

"That's my decision to make not yours. I'm the one carrying this baby, I get to decides. Plus I don't want the world to know about this at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah, because they shouldn't call our baby an illegitimate child. Let's get married too, you have excuses to give."

Olivia didn't want to start a fresh fight with him. "I'm exhausted and tired arguing with you. I have to go."

"Fine, go."

Olivia didn't move. She just stood there staring at him. She then walked closer to him. "Can we just call a truce?" She paused, then added. "I was gonna tell you about the Belize stuff. I was just making inquiries. And I'm sorry I let Edison Kissed me. And I know you're sorry you let Mellie kissed you too."

Fitz took some steps away from her. "I'm not sorry about that."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Fitz stood his grounds.

He could see the anger and tears building within Olivia and he felt some satisfaction from it. "Teddy, wanted us to kiss. I let her because of Teddy."

"And I let Edison too because of you." Olivia said angrily and walked out.

 **XXX**

It was the eve of the State Dinner. Abby informed Fitz Olivia wouldn't be coming. Fitz got more than pissed. "She's going to come whether she like it or not. She doesn't want to talk to me directly as if I'm the one who did something wrong. She's going to see the other side of me."

"She's not feeling fine, Sir."

"I sent a doctor to check on her and she's fine. She can be mad all she wants, but she damn well knows we have to keep a united front for the country. My agents are going to force her to come if they have to."

"Sir."

"Abby, thank you, that'll be all." Fitz dismissed Abby.

After Abby left, Fitz went to see Karen. "Karen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What dad? Don't tell me you're breaking up with Olivia. You guys are too cute together, plus I really like her." Karen said to her dad.

"No, honey, it's not that. Olivia and I are expecting a baby."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, honey."

Karen hugged her dad. "I'm so happy. I want it to be a girl so I would braid her curly hair."

Fitz laughed. "Do you know how to braid?"

"That's not the point or important right now." Karen paused and looked at her dad. "Were you guys fighting because of the baby? She doesn't want the baby? Or you don't want it?" Karen asked, a little sad.

"No, honey, and don't concern yourself with us. We're grownups. You have to concentrate yourself, on your therapy. Remember what your therapist said."

"I remember. Mom is going to freak out on this news though."

"She'll be fine."

 **XXX**

It was the day for the State Dinner and every possible guest had arrived, but Olivia. Some of Fitz's confidants were asking of her. Fitz didn't know what to tell them. He sent his agents to get Olivia to the White House. He demanded they shouldn't come back without her.

Karen was sitting next to Fitz. "Why am I sitting next to you and not Olivia? She's not even here. Are you sure everything is OK with you guys? And why didn't you two tell me about the baby together? Like what you and mom did when she was pregnant with Teddy? I really don't like this, dad."

"I told you not to worry about us remember?"

"Fine, sorry."

"It's OK." Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead.

Fitz saw Olivia walking to sit with her gladiators. He could see how pissed she looked, he was certain his agent told her she had no choice. He noticed she looked a little pale. "That's Olivia." He pointed at Olivia's direction.

"But why is she not sitting here with us? The whole world is aware of you guys. What's the big deal, why can't she sit here?" Karen was getting all worked up.

"She's going to honey. I'm going to make sure of that." He smiled at Karen,

Fitz stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Guys, I have some good news to share. Or better yet, Olivia and I have some good news to share."

Olivia was trying to figure out what the good news was when she looked at the big screen and saw her face plastered on it.

"There's the love of my love. Can you come to me darling?" He ordered with a smile and manner which no one but Olivia could tell it was an order.

If looks could kill, Fitz would be a dead man at this instant from the look Olivia gave him. Olivia got up and gave a fake smile that only Fitz too could tell it wasn't a real one.

She got to Fitz and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Here she is." Fitz said to everyone. "We would like you guys to know we're having a baby."

The room shouted their cheers but Olivia froze. She noticed her reaction and gave a fake smile for the second time within a minute. Fitz drew her closer and whispered in her ears. "My baby is going to be born here in America, not Belize."

Olivia was fighting back tears. Karen walked up and hugged Olivia. "Are you OK?" She asked her.

"I'm fine. You're going to have another sibling." Olivia gave Karen a genuine smile.

"Daddy told me earlier. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy you are."

Fitz could see Olivia was at the edge. He immediately regretted what he just did. He was just about to interrupt his daughter and Olivia's conversation so he could apologized to her in a quiet room when he saw Mellie walking up to them.

Mellie came along with her condensing tone. "Honey, can you excuse us." She said to Karen. When Karen was some distance away from them, Mellie said to Olivia. "Congratulations for bringing America first bastard into the world."

Fitz clinched his teeth. "Mellie, I could have security throw you out at this very instant."

Olivia chuckled dryly. "Why? For speaking the truth?" Olivia asked Fitz "You do know the meaning of bastard right? And this baby fits that definition. You know that, right?"

"Thank you Olivia." Mellie smiled and left.

Fitz held Olivia by the arm and whispered angrily. "Mellie can say all that nonsense, but if you ever call my baby a bastard again…"

"Mr. President, can I have this dance with your soon to be baby mama?" Edison asked with a mockery tone.

Things weren't going Fitz's way at all. He was just about to step in front of Edison when Olivia beat him to it. "I'd be delighted, Edison." Edison took Olivia to the dance floor.

Mellie came back to meet Fitz while Olivia and Edison were dancing. "They do look good together." Mellie said and saw Fitz harden his jaw. "My, my, my, Olivia did kiss Edison. This was the reason for your fight. This is how Edison got onboard not to vote against you. I guess the saying once a cheater always a cheater is true. I hope your bastard of a child turns out to be nothing like you two, but I doubt that very much."

Fitz signaled Daniel with his eyes for him to escort Mellie out of the building.

"You wouldn't dare." Mellie looked at Fitz mortifyingly.

"Watch me." Fitz said as Daniel came to escort Mellie out of the building.

Fitz went back to his seat, watching Edison and Olivia dance. _My baby is not a bastard._ He said within him. He then called one of his secret service agents and whispered something into his ear.

Olivia and Edison were still dancing. Olivia saw how jealous Fitz was staring at them. She moved closer to Edison to make Fitz more jealous. Fitz saw the move and smirked angrily at her.

The secret service agent came back and handed something to Fitz. Fitz said thank you to him, then took the mic to get everyone's attention again for the second time of the night. Olivia was still beside Edison. "Edison, can I have my girl back?" He joked to the crowd. "I know you were once engaged to her and don't want that to happen again." He teased.

Olivia felt like crucifying Fitz. He walked up to Olivia and kneel down on one knee and the crowd started applauding knowing what he was about to do. Olivia's brain didn't registered what was happening, then it did, and she started breathing heavily. _He can't do this to me. He can't propose when I'm this mad at him, and in front of everyone forcing me to say yes. I hate him so much. What am I going to do?_

"Livvie, I don't have any big speech to give you. I know you know how much I love you, and how much we've been through, living a lie, fighting and hiding our feelings for each other in public. I want that baby inside of you to know daddy was never ashamed to fall in love. And I don't want our baby to ever feel like a mistake. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Olivia felt like she peed on herself. She could feel something walking down her legs. She lifted her gown slightly a little bit up her feet to see what it is, and it was blood.

"Fitz!"

"Yes." Fitz answered nervously.

"Fitz!" Olivia called again.

Fitz was now thinking he has beaten more than he could chew. The whole world was watching. He was certain Olivia was going to say yes. Not just because they were now in the open and loved each other, but also because Olivia was all about the optics. She has publicly professed her love for him. Their approval rating was high ever since Olivia saved those kids in the bus, and after the kiss camera incident. She couldn't say no in public because then what would be the point of all that. More reason he wanted to proposed in public. Even though he was using his anger to push her in a corner, he knew all they ever wanted was to be with each other in the open. Plus Olivia has been talking about the world calling their baby an illegitimate child due to the fact that they weren't married. So, why shouldn't she say yes?

"Fitz, blood." Olivia's whispered.

"What?"

Olivia pointed the blood on her shoe. Fitz then came to the realization of Olivia's predicament. He saw her gently slipping down and caught her before she could reach the floor.

"I need a doctor." Fitz shouted with Olivia in his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHONDA, SILENT NIGHT PLAYED WHILE OLIVIA IS HAVING AN ABORTION?**

 **NO, MA'AM YOU AIN'T SHIT. YEAR OF YES MY ASS.**

 **GOD, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO QUIT SCANDAL. YES, I AM THAT MAD. I DON'T WANT OLITZ ANYMORE. HOW ABUSIVE CAN A RELATIONSHIP BE?**

 **YOU GUYS SHOULD BE READY FOR THE MELLIE'S SHOW IN THE NEXT ARC. OLIVIA IS GOING TO RUN HER CAMPAIGN. AND FOR THE MELLIVIAS OUT THERE YOU GUYS ARE VERY HYPOCRITICAL. MELLIVIA IS MUCH MORE ABUSIVE THAN OLITZ. MELLIE HAS NO RESPECT FOR OLIVIA. AS LONG AS OLIVIA IS THE ONE TAKING THE INSULT, YEAH GO GIRL POWER. WHEN OLIVIA CALLED MELLIE A BITCH IT HAS TO BE IN A COMPLEMENTARY TONE BUT NOT MELLIE CALLING HER A WHORE. I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE.**

 **Back to what I can control.**

Up to four doctors were working on Olivia in one of the White House rooms. An argument broke out among them. Two of the doctors wanted Olivia to be taken to the operating room immediately, while the other two said, moving her would induce more stress on her and the baby.

The gladiators, Fitz and Karen were outside the room, waiting for the doctors to give them something about Olivia's state. They were divided in two groups. Fitz and Karen were sitting at one end, while Huck, Quinn and Marcus were at the other end, with Abby alternating between both groups.

"This is his fault. She didn't want to come, but he had to force her." Marcus, blaming Fitz for Olivia's situation.

"The blame game is not helping anyone." Huck said to Marcus.

"But Marcus has a point. It is his fault." Quinn, siding with Marcus.

"If saying is his fault makes you guys feel any better, then go and head, keep saying it. Just not around me." Huck said and distanced himself from them.

Abby rolled her eyes at their conversation. She couldn't believe she was once part of this group. She saw Cyrus with Fitz, and went to the other group. Cyrus saw her approaching, and told her to go and address the nation about Olivia's condition immediately.

Abby wasn't really in the mood to do so. "Olivia's life is in danger I don't want to go up there and answer stupid questions from stupid reporters."

"Red, we all can't do want we want can we?" Cyrus asked, more of a mockery inquiry.

"Cyrus, I'm actually not in the mood for your….." Abby tried to sweep him away.

"Do I need to spell it out to you? This is your job, now get going." Cyrus shouted at her.

Abby didn't move. Fitz then told Abby to go and do as Cyrus instructed. She murmured while walking away. "She said she wasn't feeling well, but you had to force her so you could tell the world about the baby."

Fitz called Abby back. "I know this is my fault, Abby. And no matter the outcome, I'm never going to forgive myself for this. But addressing the nation now is part of your job. Please just do as Cyrus says."

"Sorry Sir. I didn't mean that." Abby thought she wasn't audible. She went away in a rush.

Fitz bowed down his head certain everyone blamed him for this. If only they knew he blame himself as well. With the looks Olivia's gladiators were giving him, he was aware if not of his title and his secret service agents he would've heard one from them.

Karen attempted to comfort him. "Dad, don't worry Olivia and the baby are going to be ok."

Fitz hugged Karen and kissed her head. "I hope so honey, I truly hope so. I'm never going to forgive myself if anything happens to her and the baby. I know she's never going to forgive me either."

"Why? You didn't do anything." Karen asked, a little confused.

"Karen, why don't I take you back to the Residence?" Cyrus suggested.

"No." Karen answered firmly. "I'm here for my dad and Olivia if you want to go you do that."

Fitz and the gladiators saw the doctors coming out of Olivia's room and they all rushed toward them. But the doctors told them they'd like to talk to Fitz alone.

"We are not going anywhere." Huck told the doctors.

"We want to know how she's doing too." Marcus backed Huck.

"We are her only family." Quinn added.

Fitz looked at the doctors then the gladiators. "You guys can say whatever you want to say in front of everyone. We all love her dearly. How is she doing?"

"Sir, we can't give you anything on that yet." One of the doctors said.

Fitz got pissed. "Then why are you all out here when you have to be working on her?" He demanded angrily.

Another doctor came forward. "Sir, we are at a dead end. We are divided whether to move Olivia to the hospital immediately or wait for her to be stable before we move her."

"What are the risks?" Fitz calmly asked them.

"She's not stable enough to be moved." A different doctor came forward.

"But if we don't move her to the hospital now in order to operate on her, she and the baby are definitely not going to make it." Another doctor challenged.

One of the doctor against the move tried to defend his point. "She's not strong enough to be operated on. So why move her and risk her life and that of the baby?"

"Our profession is all about risk. The fact that you don't know that calls for your assessment." A doctor for the move took matters a little out of the box.

"My assessment? I went to one of the best medical schools in the world. If anything you shouldn't touch Olivia coming from that medical school with no name."

The doctors started mocking each other. Fitz and the rest of the group were all quiet, watching them throw insult at themselves.

"You guys should shut up and have some respect in front of the President." Cyrus shouted at them, then told Fitz he has to talk to Abby.

After Cyrus left, the doctors went back on the debate whether to move Olivia to the hospital or not. Fitz eyes moved from one doctor to the other as they all tried to make their case without actually listening to what they were saying. The gladiators gathered in a corner, having a discussion or argument of their own too.

Fitz left both group and went to the room where Olivia was. He couldn't let himself enter the room. He stood at the door with Karen beside him, staring at Olivia inside. _The White House doctor I sent to check on you said you were fine, my reason for forcing you to come. I've destroyed us for good this time around. If you survive this you're never going to forgive me. You have a good reason to leave for good now. You said you weren't feeling well, but I couldn't stop my ego._

"Mr. President, what should we do? You decide, Sir." The doctors interrupted Fitz's thought.

The gladiators came back and everyone was waiting for Fitz's decision. "I don't know." Fitz said and turned to the gladiators. "You guys are her family, you should decide."

"Sir, you are the boyfriend or husband to be. This is your call." Marcus said to Fitz.

"My decisions with her are never correct." He breathed out heavily. "No matter the outcome she's going to walk away from me after this." Fitz didn't know he said that out loud. He then saw the awkward look on everyone's face.

"She wouldn't, she loves you." Karen said to him.

Fitz smiled dryly at Karen. "Sometimes love is not enough honey."

"Sir, the more time we waste the more her situation becomes worse. We need an answer Sir." The doctors all agreed on this point.

Fitz turned to the gladiators again. "Guys what should they do?"

The gladiators were all quiet. They didn't know the right answer too.

"Sir?" The doctors called, waiting on Fitz.

Fitz looked at everyone before he settled. He let out a breath, then said, "do whatever that would save her life, her life before the baby's."

"Olivia won't want that." Huck said to Fitz.

"She didn't want my baby in the first place." Fitz replied, walking to sit somewhere.

"Dad!" Surprised Karen called out.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "It's a little complicated honey."

Huck stepped in front of the physicians. "Move her to the hospital."

"But the President said…."

"I heard what he said." Huck gave his attention to Fitz. "Sir, Olivia is a fighter. And if she didn't really want to have that baby nothing and no one would've stopped her."

Fitz thought about that for a while, then instructed the doctors. "We take her to the hospital then." He spoke to his agents and organized Air Force 1 to move Olivia to Madison hospital. The gladiators were on their way out so they could join Olivia at the hospital, but Fitz said he'd arrange for a chopper to take them there.

Fitz picked up how tired Karen looked. "Karen, honey, try and get some rest. I have to go to the hospital with Olivia."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm coming with you." Karen took a firm stand.

"Honey, I'd be fine. I have Olivia's people with me."

"No, they'll all gather together in a corner and you'd be totally alone. Please, I want to come too. I want to be there for Liv." Karen made her case.

Fitz smiled at her. "You look very tired."

"I'd be fine."

"Okay."

 **XXX**

Abby was in the briefing room, briefing the press and the nation about Olivia's condition.

"How is Olivia doing?" One reporter asked.

"The best doctors in the country are working on her at the moment." Abby answered.

"We saw Olivia bleeding. Any idea whether the baby will make it?" Ashely asked.

"I'm not a doctor Ashely. And I can't see in the future." Abby replied, already irritated.

"A source told me Olivia didn't want to be at the State Dinner, but the President force her. Is this true?"

"Why don't you ask your source if that is true or not." Abby answered harshly.

"If you can't confirm that can you tell us why Olivia was late for the State Dinner? She was the last person to be there." Another reporter asked.

"Like really? You actually want to do an investigation on somebody whose life is clinging by a thread?" It got too personal for Abby.

"Are you confirming Olivia's life is clinging by a thread?" Three reporters asked together.

Abby had to silently count from 1 to 3 in order to calm down before responding. "I'm not confirming anything. Please, the President would like you to respect their privacy at this time. And put Olivia in your prayers." Abby said and walked out of the podium.

"I like this feisty Red." Cyrus teased.

"Not now Cyrus. Any update on Olivia"

"She has been moved to Madison hospital."

 **XXX**

Mellie at the other side of town couldn't be happier with the news about Olivia's condition. "Karma is a bitch, I guess." she heard a knock on her door. She opened and it was papa Pope.

"Hello Mellie."

"What are you doing here, how did you know where I live?"

"I know everything, but don't worry your pretty head with that."

"Why are you here?"

"I have a business proposal for you."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Trust me, you will when I tell you what."

"What?"

"I want to make you President, after your ex-husband is out of office. I want you to take over."

Mellie chuckled nervously. "You can't make me President."

"I helped you the last time didn't I?"

"You killed those innocent people."

"NO, you did that."

"Let's just say I accept your proposal. What is in there for you?"

"Hmm, that you'd have to wait and see, but you have 48 hours to decide." Papa Pope said and left.

 **XXX**

The doctors were able to stop the bleeding, but the baby was still in severe danger. They couldn't perform a major required surgical operation on Olivia that could save the baby's life immediately because Olivia was too fragile to undergo any major surgery at the moment.

Some few minutes later, Olivia regained consciousness. The first question she asked was the baby. "Is my baby Ok?"

"Olivia, you have to concentrate on getting stronger now." One of the four doctors around Olivia said.

"Just tell me. I want to know."

"Olivia this is not the proper time to grant you an update. Just rest a little. You have a major surgery to undergo if you want to keep the baby, but that can only be done when you are strong enough."

"Let's just tell her what she wants to know." An impatient doctor told the others.

"What do you mean if I want to keep the baby? Just tell me whether my baby is ok." She yelled in pain.

"We are not sure whether the baby would be OK." The impatient doctor replied.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, nearly in tears.

"Her heart is very weak at the moment." A different doctor added.

Olivia started crying. "Her?"

"Yes, the baby is a girl."

"But she could live, right?" Olivia nervously asked.

"Olivia, she could be stagnant or dead as we speak."

"Don't say that to her." One of the doctors shouted at the other.

"What? You just said her heart is weak, which mean she's alive." Olivia cried out.

"Olivia, her heart is too weak in a way that it could stop at any time."

"That's not totally true." One of the doctors pointed out.

"Where is Fitz? Where is the President?" Olivia asked with tears flowing down her face.

"He's outside with some of your friends waiting for you."

"I want to see him, please."

 **XXX**

The doctors went to Fitz, very happy they stopped the bleeding. "Sir, we were able to halt the bleeding."

"This is good news, right?" Fitz asked.

"Sir, for now Olivia is out of danger, but the baby is still in great danger. The baby's heart is very weak. In our honest opinion, we don't believe she's going to…"

A different doctor challenged. "In your opinion, not ours."

Fitz wasn't really into their debate. All he learned was the baby is a she. "She? The baby is a girl?"

"….. I advise for an abortion than a surgical procedure. A surgical operation could be detrimental to Olivia's health."

"The baby is a girl?" Karen repeated her father's question.

"Yes, it is a girl."

"How detrimental?" Fitz asked.

"What?" The doctors all asked together, a little confused.

"You said the surgical operation could be detrimental to Olivia's health."

"Olivia and the baby might not make it. If Olivia does make it, she's never going to bear another child. But with an abortion now, she is definitely going to make it and even have another baby in about three years' time or so."

"True." All the doctors agreed on that.

"But the surgery can still save her life and the baby, right?" Karen asked.

"We can try, but there's no guarantee. Olivia has to be strong enough to under this procedure. She has like nine hours to gather some strength so we could operate if we are to proceed with the surgery. Sir, in my honest opinion, I don't think the baby will survive this procedure. It's preferable to abort the baby immediately to avoid any damage on Olivia."

"This can't be happening after everything we've been through." Fitz voiced out in frustration.

"Olivia asked of you." One of the doctor told Fitz.

"Olivia is conscious? Why didn't you tell me this immediately?" Fitz asked, rushing toward Olivia's room. He was nearly close to her door when he stopped. _I don't think my presence would be good for her. I'm the reason she's here._ He went and relay the update to the gladiators. He told them to go and see Olivia first.

The gladiators entered Olivia's room and the first person she asked for was Fitz. "Where is Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"He is outside with Karen." Quinn replied.

"How are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Can't you tell?" Olivia answered with a question.

"Sorry." Marcus added.

"Guys, thanks for being here."

"Let's give her some time to rest." Huck told Marcus and Quinn. They were walking out when Olivia asked Huck to tell Fitz she wanted to see him.

 **XXX**

"Why didn't you see her first?" Karen questioned her father.

"I don't think she wants to see me." Fitz answered, trying hard not to break down in front of his daughter. "She didn't want to come for the Dinner. She said she wasn't feeling well. I sent a doctor to check on her earlier, and he told me she was fine. That's why I forced my Agents to bring her. Now look what happened."

"You didn't tell her you were going to announce her being pregnant to the world, right? I could see it in her face."

"Right." Fitz answered with a heavy heart.

"You guys were fighting?"

"Yes, she didn't want anyone to know about the baby. She wanted to travel to Belize so she could have the baby there, but I didn't want that. She wanted us to keep the baby a secret."

"But why?"

"She stated she didn't want our baby to be labelled for the rest of her life. That our baby would be called a bastard."

"But you just proposed to her. No one would've called the baby that."

"That was my plan and it backfires."

"You told Huck she didn't want the baby in the first place." Karen said, but more of a question.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. She was just scared of what people would say. By then the world didn't know about us. Plus your mom didn't want to sign the divorce papers. But she loves the baby very much now."

Karen held her father's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm sorry dad."

Fitz fought back tears. "The baby might not make it. I know she's going to have a good reason to walk away now. And I won't even blame her. If anything happened to them I'm never going to forgive myself." He saw Huck walking towards them. He and Karen got up and met him halfway. "How is she doing Huck?" Fitz asked in agitation.

"She's not doing too good Sir, she looks like Hell. She wants to see you." Huck informed Fitz.

Fitz was dying to see Olivia too, but didn't want to stress her, since he was the reason for her being there. "I'd see her after the surgery. I can't face her at the moment."

Karen felt bad for her dad. "Can I see her? I want to wish her luck and say I love her." Karen asked her dad.

"Sure. Go see her, and tell me how she is doing."

 **XXX**

Karen walked into Olivia's room. Olivia looked past her. Hoping Fitz was behind her, but Karen closed the door. "Where is your father?" Olivia asked Karen.

"He's outside." Karen answered and got closer to her.

"Why doesn't he want to see me? Is he still mad at me?" Olivia inquired, almost in tears.

"I think he's mad at himself."

"Please go tell him I want to see him. I need him now."

Karen held Olivia's hand. "He said he'll see you after the surgery."

"Please, tell him I am scared and I just want him to hold me. Please get him here." Olivia pleaded in tears.

Karen left Olivia's room and went for her father. Moments later, Fitz opened Olivia's door and stood there, scared to take a step inside. He didn't want to look at Olivia. Olivia could tell he had been crying, just like her.

"It's a girl." Olivia said to Fitz.

Fitz now looked at her. "It's a girl." He repeated.

"Yeah, what you wanted." Olivia tried to smile at him.

Fitz averted his eyes and gazed at the floor instead. "What did you want? I never asked you."

Olivia shrugged. "I've never had a child before. So, it didn't matter if it's a boy or a girl."

They were both quiet. Olivia spoke first. "I'm not mad at you." She covered her face with both hands. "If anything you should be the one mad at me." She cried. "If I tell you what I did, you're going to hate me. But please, I just need you here with me for now."

Fitz cleared his throat. "I didn't want to come immediately because I thought you won't want to see me."

Olivia's hands were still on her face."The White House doctor you sent to check on me after I left Abby's office…."

"Yes, what about him?" Fitz asked a little puzzled.

Olivia placed her hands now on her forehead. "He didn't check on me."

"But he told me he did. And that you were OK."

"I told him to tell you that." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Why would you do that?" Fitz asked, trying hard not to explode.

"Because, because, because I…..Please, don't be mad. I know you have the right to, but please don't." Olivia begged.

Fitz saw how scared she looked. He rushed to her and held her. "Its ok, don't cry anymore please. Don't stress yourself."

But Olivia wanted him to know what happened to her wasn't his fault "After our fight in Abby's office I went to my apartment and everything was fine. When the doctor you sent came, I was reviewing some stupid case. I told him I'm fine and he should tell you that if he wants to keep his job."

"It's okay. Stop talking now."

"He would've noticed something was wrong, but I didn't let him. What if the baby doesn't make it Fitz?" Olivia cried.

"Then we would look for a way to walk through this, okay?" Fitz kissed her forehead.

"Where is the ring?" Olivia asked.

"What?"

"The ring."

"I don't know. I must have dropped it when you fainted. I'm sorry I had to propose in such a manner. I was trying to push you in a corner and that was wrong."

"I know you were mad."

"I'm really sorry about that."

Olivia smiled at him. "Let's get married at this instant."

"What? You are in a hospital bed."

"I know, but I want us to be married before I go in for the surgery."

Fitz stared at her for a while before he suggested. "Olivia, I was thinking maybe we should abort the baby than go with the surgery."

"What?" Olivia shouted at him.

"The doctors said the surgery might be detrimental to you and you may never conceive again. Minus that you could die. We can have another baby in the future if we go with the abortion now."

"No, our baby is going to live. I'm not aborting this baby Fitz."

Fitz breathed out. "Okay."

"I don't want any of those doctors around me. I don't want them to do the surgery."

"They're a little crazy, right?" Fitz asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Not a little, they're very crazy. I want Dr. Walker."

"Olivia, after that fetus transplant fiasco and my impeachment talks, his license was revoked."

"I know, but you are the President. Minus what he tried to do, he's very good at his job. I'm sure his fetus transplant would've been successful even though it was going to be his first time."

"Okay, I'm going to call him."

Olivia brought back the marriage talk. "I said let's get married now. I would be going in for the surgery in a few hours."

"Olivia, why now?" Fitz questioned.

"I don't want us to have any reason to stay apart no matter the outcome of the surgery."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Then you'd be a widower. And if you dare remarried immediately my ghost is going to hunt you forever" Olivia teased.

Fitz laughed. "If you have a ghost then there would be no reason for me to remarried. I'd just stay married to your ghost." He teased too. "Olivia, on a more serious note you're not strong enough for a wedding. And we don't have time to prepare."

"I don't have to get up from the bed. You're the president. We can get anyone we want to orchestrate the occasion. I'm sure the hospital has a Chaplin, and getting a license is not going to a problem with your title."

"I am the President of the United State. Do you really want this?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes."

"Okay, let's do this."

"But….."

"I knew this was too good to be true. There is a but?"

"I don't want to be the country's First Lady. Let's get married for us. I want to be able to do things without all the first lady's restrictions."

"Your wish is my command my lady." Fitz teased playfully. "The world won't know about this."

"The world can know all they want. But we're not going to confirm anything to anyone until when we're ready."

"But what about our love ones, Karen, your gladiators?"

"They're part of us. We do need witnesses. Don't we?"

Fitz kissed her. "Okay, let me make some calls."

While Fitz was on his phone, Olivia also called Abby, and informed her on what they were about to do.

"You guys took NORMAL being OVERRATED to a whole different level. I'd be there. I can't miss your wedding for the world." Abby said.

 **How is that for a winter finale? Who wouldn't tune in for the mid-season premiere? LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

"Her heart and pulse are very low." One of the four doctors who worked on Olivia after she collapsed at the State Dinner interrupted a conversation going on in the operating room.

All of a sudden, another one of the four doctors started screaming. "We are losing her, we are losing her. I repeat, we are losing her."

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. Olivia's monitor, beeping.

"Olivia, stay with me, stay with me, Olivia." Dr Walker shouted while pumping Olivia's heart.

"The baby's heartbeat is spiraling down too."The third doctor added.

Finally the fourth Doctor. "They're not going to make it."

"Yes they will." Dr. Walker replied angrily.

"No, they will not" The four doctors answered together.

"No, no, no. Olivia, come back." Dr. Walker, refusing the situation at hand, he kept on pumping Olivia's heart.

"Dr. Walker, Dr. Walker, it is over. We have to call it."

Dr. Walker finally gave up. "What's the time of death?"

….

 **XXX**

"We are gathered here to celebrate the holy matrimony of President Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope." The hospital Chaplin said.

Abby and the rest of the gladiators were all smiling from ear to ear. Karen has never seen her father this happy, she wished Teddy was there with them too, but knew it would've alerted her mother about what was going on since as Teddy was spending the weekend with Mellie.

Olivia was sitting on the hospital bed while Fitz was standing adjacent to her. They were both zoomed out, staring at each other, smiling warmly, and didn't hear what the hospital Chaplin said.

The Chaplin brought them back out of their trance. "Mr. President, Miss Pope? Did you prepare any vows?" The Chaplin seemed to have asked them this question some seconds ago.

Fitz looked at Chaplin now, then looked back at Olivia. "No, we'll speak from the heart." He answered, with his eyes never leaving Olivia.

"Yes, we will." Olivia added and smiled widely at Fitz.

"Go ahead." The Chaplin ordered.

Fitz was silent, he was just staring at Olivia's face. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Livvie, I see these vows not as promises, but as privileges." He articulated.

"The first day I met you, was the beginning of an extraordinary difficult, devastating, but yet beautiful life journey for me. I remember the exact instant I knew I was in big trouble. It was in the hallway after I asked Cyrus to fire you, remember?"

Olivia shook her head, implying, yes and smiled at the memory.

"Feelings I had never felt hit me the second I gazed into your beautiful eyes." He smiled into her beautiful eyes. "When you asked me why I fired you, I was out of words. The feelings were so immediate and powerful, far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place."

His eyes were now a little washy. He hesitated, his emotions clot his throat. He had to force himself to speak. "I knew those feelings….. those feelings… were meant just for the lucky few here on this earth…, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be one of the selected few."

Olivia placed her hand over her mouth and smiled, she was very moved, knowing she was also one of the selected few too.

Fitz smiled brightly. "And now and forever, in this hospital room, I get to run with you and walk with you, build with you and live with you."

"You are the love of my life, and my every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. You make me happier than I could ever imagine or thought possible. You've made me a better person, and I'm really glad to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I know you know this, but I'll say it nevertheless, no matter how hard you try, I'm never ever going to cease loving you."

He touched Olivia's chin, and Olivia smiled with teary eyes. "Poor you, you're stuck with me now forever, you'll just have to deal with it. Till death do us part my love."

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled and sighed in content. She attempted to straighten up her spine, but a piercing pain in her tummy didn't let her.

"No, don't move. Stay put." Fitz said to her.

Olivia breathed in and out and said she was fine. She held Fitz's hand. "Unlike you, I see these vows as both promises and privileges." Olivia teased him, everyone in the room laughed.

She then paused and just stared at him. The room was very quiet. She swallowed spit and continued, "you know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow you manage to still love me with all my terrible flaws, with all the pain and suffering I've caused you."

"Hey…." Fitz tried to tell her not to go there.

"No… it's OK." She said to him. "I promise you self improvement and attentiveness." She touched Fitz's face.

"I'm really blessed to have found a love that transcend, despite my many reasons and my stubbornness to push you away, to not love you, you complete me. I once told someone I wanted devastating extraordinary life changing love, and boy did I get that."She laughed lightly, adding. "But love is not supposed to hurt. I know this now."

Immediately as Olivia said that, she felt a sharp pain in her tummy and it was more than painful, but she told herself she must finish her vows.

Fitz saw the pain in her facial expression and had to ask her. "Are you OK?"

Olivia didn't answer him, but continued with her promises. "I promise never to hurt you in any way." The more she spoke, the more the pain she was going through intensified.

"I promise…. to help… to help shoulder our challenges, for….. for….. there's nothing we can't face if we stand together." Tears began running down her face, and her breathing became abnormal, and this made everyone in the room very worried, but she didn't give up

"Olivia?" Fitz called out.

"I promise… to… be your partner in….. all things."

"Livvie, calm down." Fitz gently said to her.

Olivia rushed through her speech instead. "I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. And right now, I'm going through too much pain." She held her abdomen. "Oh, God, it hurts so much." She cried out.

Dr. Walker, who was also at the ceremony rushed to her side. "Olivia, breathe."

Olivia obviously didn't listen to him. "Fitz, my love, my darling, I pledge my love, my de…vo…tion, oh God…." She screamed out in pain, adding. "…..and trust as I join my life to yours…"

"Olivia we can do this another time." Fitz suggested, attempting to stop the ceremony.

"No, I want it now." She said to Fitz. "Till death do us part my love." She yelled out, then turned to the Chaplin and asked him to bless and conclude the ceremony at that minute.

Tears were running down the faces of everyone in the room.

Olivia placed her hand on Fitz's face, wiping his tears. They then put on their rings.

The Chaplin was very frightened and worried as well. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said in a hurry.

Olivia gathered some strength, lifted up herself a little and pulled Fitz's head to hers and kissed him. As their mouth made contact, she screamed out loud in pain. Everyone in the room then saw she has started bleeding again. Olivia saw the blood too, and immediately passed out.

"Olivia!" Fitz screamed with Olivia in his arms. "Dr. Walker, take her to the OR now." Fitz shouted.

 **XXX**

On the other side of DC, Mellie and Papa Pope were in a hotel room, dressing up after their lovemaking session.

"Sleeping with me is all part of your plan in making me President?" Mellie asked Papa Pope while putting on her pantyhose.

Papa Pope shook his head and smiled, amused at Mellie's remark, then handed her one of his stupid long ass monologues. "Mellie, Mellie, Mellie, always the victim in everything. Woman, you wanted it a little more than I wanted it. Stop playing the victim game with me because I'm not your ex husband who'd feel remorseful at himself after your outrageous complain about how much you've sacrificed for him. If you want me to make you President, you need to start taking responsibilities of your actions and stop playing 'the poor Mellie' nonsense because The American People and I don't buy it. And just so we are at it, let me make this very clear to you, you are not a presidential material. I may want to make you President not because I think you'd make a good President, but because I have a mission to accomplish…"

"What sort of mission?" Mellie interrupted him.

"Woman, don't you dare interrupt me when I'm….."

Mellie decided to interrupt him again, but with a different subject. "Have you heard from your daughter? She collapsed at the State Dinner." She changed the topic.

Papa Pope let his rant slid. "Olivia Pope is constantly working to be Olivia Pope. Won't your son, Teddy, who's running a fever be arriving here soon? Why don't you worry about that and stop thinking about Olivia Pope."

"Who told you Teddy is running a fever?" Mellie asked, but couldn't be less bothered, she continued with another question. "How do you think they're going to react if they find out we're sleeping together?" She asked instead.

"How did you react when you found out they were sleeping together?" Papa asked her mockingly while walking to exit the room.

Mellie was explaining how she reacted when Papa Pope shut the door behind him and left her talking to thin air. A moment later, a lady walked in with Teddy.

 **XXX**

The four doctors who worked on Olivia after she collapsed at the State Dinner told the President Dr. Walker was going to need their assistance since they worked on Olivia earlier. Fitz told them OK, but Dr. Walker was in charge.

Five doctors were now in the operating room, trying to save Olivia and the baby's life, but nothing was going their way.

"She and the baby are not going to make." One of the four doctors said.

"Does the President think you're God? We would've at least save Olivia's life." One of the doctors asked Dr. Walker.

"You guys told the President Olivia had nine hours before surgery, but it has only been five hours since you stopped her first bleeding, care to explain?" Dr Walker asked the four doctors.

"Aren't you a doctor too? You know these things are never really conclusive." One of the doctors answered.

"You guys should pray nothing happens to her and the baby because..."

"Her heart and pulse are very low." One of the four doctors interrupted the conversation going on in the operating room.

All of a sudden, another one of the four doctors started screaming, "we are losing her, we are losing her. I repeat, we are losing her."

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. Olivia's monitor, beeping.

"Olivia, stay with me, stay with me, Olivia." Dr Walker shouted while pumping Olivia's heart.

"The baby's heartbeat is spiraling down too."The third doctor added.

And finally, the fourth doctor. "They're not going to make it."

"Yes they will." Dr. Walker replied angrily.

"No, they will not" The four doctors answered together.

"No, no, no. Olivia, come back." Dr. Walker refusing the situation at hand, he kept pumping Olivia's heart.

"Dr. Walker, Dr. Walker, it is over. We have to call it."

Dr. Walker finally gave up. "What's the time of death?"

…..

 **XXX**

Olivia saw herself floating over her body. She could see everything that was happening around her, but noticed no one could see her. She saw the doctors contemplating who to tell the President she was dead. She exited the operating room and went outside. She saw Fitz and everyone who loved her, worried sick. She knew Quinn wasn't a religious person, but she saw her praying, like really praying.

She walked toward Fitz to console him, but when she was about to touch him, she saw a bright light. The light was like a circular opening and it felt very warm. She could feel a strong pull toward the light. She felt like the light was calling her.

Olivia found herself conflicted, she looked at Fitz and her love ones, and saw they all needed her, but the light was so calm and welcoming, everything about the light felt right and peaceful. She was in between the light and her love ones.

She could feel someone staring at her from behind, when she looked behind her, she saw two women with hats on. "Can you see me?" She asked them, but neither replied. She came to the conclusion they couldn't see her.

She started contemplating whether to go to the light or stayed and consoled her love ones. Her head was moving to and fro, the light or her love ones. One of the women behind said, "Choose already, stop wasting our time."

Olivia was briefly taken aback. "Are you talking to me can you see me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you." The lady who asked Olivia to choose said.

"Who are you… what is your name?" Olivia inquired.

"Can't you tell from my hat?" The lady asked.

"You're wearing a red hat." Olivia stated, a little disconcerted.

"Yes, call me Red hat." The lady said.

The other lady who has been quiet the whole time spoke for the first time too. "Call me White hat."

Olivia looked overly perplexed. "White hat? Like the white hat I normally talked about?" She asked.

"I knew she was smart." The lady with the White hat poked the lady with the Red hat.

The lady with the Red hat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, if she's smart, why can't she make a decision already?"

"Don't pressure her." The White hat lady said, then turn to Olivia. "I represent pure and right." She aimed at the Red hat lady and added, "while she represent blood, evil and everything wrong with this world."

The Red hat lady waved her hand nonchalantly and smiled falsely. "Thanks for the compliments."

"Am I dead?" Olivia asked them.

"The decision is yours to make." The White hat lady answered Olivia.

Olivia got distracted and started staring at the bright light again. "The bright light look so beautiful and peaceful, I want to feel the peacefulness of it." She articulated, absentmindedly.

"As selfish as always, just the way l like her." Red hat smiled and winked at White hat.

Olivia was totally confused now. "Is it selfish of me to want to feel the peacefulness of the light?" she asked.

"No, it's not." White hat answered. "But is that what you actually desire? If you proceed to the light you're never going to see your love ones again."

The Red hat lady chuckled dramatically. "Say whatever you want to make her feel better." She said to White hat then turned to Olivia. "Olivia, you are very selfish and I like you that way. I mean, you can literally visualize what the people you claim to love are going through because you're on the operating table, but all you're thinking about is how peaceful you're going to feel in the light?"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but the Red hat lady wasn't finished.

"The promises you made him….." Red hat pointed at Fitz. "….in your stupid wedding were very hypocritical. 'I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly?' when have you ever done that with him that made you believe you're going to start now?" She chuckled. "Oh, my best line of it all was, 'I promise never to hurt you.' Girl, you know you're definitely going to hurt him, you know very well you feel empowered hurting him. Did you even mean any of the words you said?"

Olivia was almost in tears at this point. "Yes, I did." She answered with a heavy heart, then turned to the White hat, "Do you think I didn't?"

The White hat lady shrugged. "Olivia, that's for you to answer not me or Red hat."

The Red hat lady was determine to hit home her point. "Olivia, all I'm trying to tell you is that you are a very selfish person and sincerely, they'll all be better off without you. Hence, pick the light, but if you choose them, no matter what, you're still going to hurt them. And that child you are about to bring into the world, do you think you're going to be a good mother? You don't need to answer that because you're going to be the worst mother ever, Mellie is not even close to how bad you're going to be. Proceed to the light and spare these people your misery. But then again, you're selfish, you'd like to stick around and hurt them some more."

Olivia looked at the White hat lady, wanting her to say something positive to counteract the Red hat's points.

"Don't look at me. I am not going to tell you anything that's going to make you feel better." She said to Olivia. "You always talked about the white hat, but you haven't been doing what is right for a long time now. You are all about winning and yourself. The question I'm going to ask you now is do you think you deserve another chance to pursue the white hat, to dwell in your truth?"

Olivia didn't know the answer. "I don't know. She made some important points against me," referring to Red hat's statement. "I want to…."

"Your time is running out. If you want to go back you should go now, you might make it on time, but I don't think your baby is going to make it."

Olivia then recalled her baby's life was in the line too. "Oh my baby," Olivia touched her stomach. "I want her to live. Please can you let her live?" She asked the lady with the White hat

Red hat decided to answer her instead. "No, do you think we're God? We don't grant wishes. We're just here to present you two pictures of….. "

She got interrupted by White hat. "Olivia, I can't. The issue is whether the baby lives or dies how are you going to live your life, running away from your truth or accepting your truth and living in it? What is your truth at this very moment?"

"My baby needs me. I have to go."

Red hat was very disappointed. "Win some and lose some." She said after Olivia left.

White hat smiled at her victory, then asked Red hat, "What point were you trying to make? If she chooses the light she's selfish and if she stays, she's selfish?"

"I just was planting a seed, don't forget I'm evil." She smiled vengefully and walked away.

 **XXX**

….

"Time of death is 8: 4…"

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. Olivia's monitor began beeping.

"She's back, she's back." Dr. Walker shouted. "This is a miracle." He added.

"Her pulse and heart beat is building strong." One of the doctors said.

"But not strong enough. The baby is taking too much from her. We have to abort the baby."

"We can save the baby." Dr. Walker echoed out.

The four doctors were certain that wasn't possible. "No, we can't."

"Yes, we can." Dr. Walker insisted.

"Stop trying to play God, Dr. Walker. Someone should talk to The President for him to decide." One of the doctors suggested.

 **XXX**

Fitz was outside with the rest of Olivia's crew, restless and waiting. Some hours later, one of the four doctors came out to talk to Fitz

Fitz rushed toward him. "Is Olivia and the baby OK? Where is Dr. Walker?"

"Sir, we need your go ahead to abort the baby."

"What? Olivia doesn't want that."

"Sir, Olivia won't make it and neither will the baby. Olivia is in a very delicate situation at the moment. The baby is putting too much pressure on her. We lost her for some seconds, but out of some miracle she got back to us."

"What?" Fitz asked in shock and disbelief.

"Sir, we need your go ahead to abort the baby. Dr. Walker believes it's the best option too." The doctor lied.

"Do it." Fitz replied firmly.

 **XXX**

"What are you doing?" The other three doctors who were left in the OR asked Dr Walker, since as they saw him performing an invasive procedure on delicate Olivia.

"I'm taking the baby out of Olivia to the neonatal intensive care unit" Dr Walker answered.

"What? Olivia is 22 weeks pregnant, 23 weeks is the limit of viability for a premature baby and that is just for comfort care."

"I know." Dr Walker shouted at them while working on Olivia.

"Olivia surely is going to die now for good if you go ahead with this. What makes you think they're both going to survive this? You know she died some minutes ago."

"And I was here when it happened. Taking the baby out will help Olivia gathers her strength faster."

"The baby is still not going to make it. Why use this invasive procedure on Olivia when you know she's never going to give birth again?"

"Both Olivia and the President are going to be glad I gave it a shot. And this baby is going to make it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I am very good at my job, plus from Olivia's medical report, you guys said the baby is a girl, right?"

"Weren't you her doctor, how come you don't know this?"

"Well, I was fired because of my fetus transplant…. never mind, is the baby a girl or not?" Dr Walker asked.

"Yes, so?"

"Premature girls have a better chance of survival than boys, correct?"

"Yes, correct, but..."

"And we know White premature boys have the least chance of survival while black premature girls have the highest chance of survival, correct?"

"Correct, but we still don't know why black premature girls have better chance of survival..."

"Is it important to know the WHY right now?"

The doctors didn't have any comeback against Dr Walker.

Moment later, the doctor who went out to talk to Fitz came in and told them The President said they should abort the baby. But saw Dr Walker performing a different procedure on Olivia. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You people should stop asking me what I am doing and concentrate on Olivia."

"The President said we should abort the baby."

"The President also said I am in charge." Dr Walker stated.

The four doctors all gave in and decided to work with Dr Walker. They worked on Olivia for like twelve hours straight, and were able to successfully take the baby out of Olivia to the neonatal intensive care unit.

Dr Walker was all proud of himself, and decided to be the one to give Fitz the good news.

 **XXX**

After Fitz made the decision to abort the baby, he asked everyone to head home and promised them he was going to call each and every one of them personally with any update on Olivia. They all left feeling very sad knowing Olivia lost the baby.

Fitz was very tired and restless. He was thinking how things were going to be hard for them as newlywed, especially on Olivia, whom he announced to the world without her permission she was pregnant only for her to lost the baby.

He saw Dr Walker walking to him and rushed toward him."How is Olivia doing?" He asked straight off.

"She's medically sedated for now and under observation, we'll be moving her to the intensive care unit and evaluate how she's doing by tomorrow. Everything is positive for now. I'm certain you'll be able to talk to her tomorrow." Dr Walker answered.

Fitz hugged him tightly and thanked him. "Thank you very much. I owe you one. I think this will give me enough time to prepare how to tell her we lost the baby."

A big smiled appeared on Dr Walker's face.

Fitz was confused why losing their baby would be funny to him. "Why are you smiling like a fool?" He asked Dr Walker.

Dr Walker struggled to tell Fitz the good news that there was a 70 percent probability of the baby making it and being healthy in the neonatal intensive care unit, but he was overly hyped in his own glory and happiness that he kept on smiling without saying a word, just like a retarded person.

"Are you OK?" Fitz asked, now concerned for him.

 **OKAY, LONGEST HIATUS EVER**

 **I HOPE THE CHAPTER WAS REASONABLE AND NOT TOO FARFETCHED**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS STORY HAS BECOME HARD AND BORING TO WRITE. I STARTED IT AS CONTINUATION FROM SEASON FOUR. SINCE I DON'T WATCH THE SHOW ANYMORE, IT IS VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE ALONG THE SHOW PREMISES DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO THINK FROM THE SHOW'S PAST PLOT IN OTHER FOR ME TO PUT FORTH A COMPELLING STORY. BUT TRYING TO DO THAT MAKES ME VERY SAD WHICH IS AFFECTING THE WRITING OF MY OTHER STORY THAT HAS NO SIMILARITY TO SCANDAL.**

 **I'M NOW SEARCHING FOR A DIFFERENT CREATIVE MEANS TO BE INVESTED IN THIS STORY. BUT IF I DON'T FIND ONE SOON I AM GOING TO TRY AND WRAP THIS UP WITH FEW MORE CHAPTERS.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME.**

Dr Walker managed and was able to tell The President, he successfully took the baby out of Olivia and that the baby was now in the neonatal intensive care unit. He was explaining exactly what he did to the best of The President's understanding.

Fitz thought he was dreaming. He was completely out of words. He just stood there and stared at Dr Walker in astonishment. To say how happy he was would be an understatement to current state of mind.

Dr Walker was now concerned for The President due to his lifeless look. "Mr. President, are you OK?" He touched the President forehead, thinking he could be running a fever or something. "Sir, did you hear what I just said?" He asked again to be sure The President was still in there.

Fitz finally found his voice. "Are you certain the baby is going to make it?"

Dr Walker let out a breath of relief. "Thank God you are with me." He said before answering The President question. "Your baby is not like the normal premature babies. She's going to need a lot of medical care and attention as she grows, but I strongly believe she's going to be OK. I am going to make sure of it, Sir." Dr Walker promised with boldness.

"What about Olivia, hope no complications in the future?" Fitz asked Dr Walker.

Dr Walker's boldness flattened. "I was about to tell you, Sir. The procedure I performed on Olivia to take the baby out was too invasive. She won't be able to have any more children in the future."

Fitz took a long painful breath. "What?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "What if the baby doesn't make it, so we won't be able to have another child ever again?" He asked sorrowfully with tears in his eyes.

"I am very sorry Mr. President. It was the only way to save her and the baby. I knew how badly you wanted this baby. And I promise you she is going to make it. I'm going to make…"

Fitz didn't really have the luxury to be mad. "Can I see them?" He interrupted Dr Walker.

"Yes Sir."

Dr Walker took Fitz to Olivia's room first.

Fitz could see Olivia was still sedated. She looked very pale and seemed to be in pain. He went to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for fighting through this and not leaving me behind." He stayed with Olivia for a while before telling her he has to check on their little miracle. He kissed her on her lips before leaving her room.

Fitz and Dr Walker went to the neonatal intensive care unit. When they were inside, Dr Walker pointed at the incubator where his baby was in. Fitz literally rushed to it and stopped suddenly after he saw how tiny his baby was. He got really scared and wondered whether she was going to survive. He asked Dr Walker and some nurses who were there if they were certain she was going to make it.

Dr Walker assured him his baby was going to be fine, but was going to spend months in the incubator.

"How many months?" Fitz asked Dr Walker without taking his eyes from his little girl.

"I can't really tell at the moment. But I'm estimating about four months max."

"Four months?" Fitz now looked at Dr Walker.

"Yes, Mr. President."

His eyes went back to his baby. "What about Olivia, how long is she going to stay here?"

"The procedure I did on her as I earlier mentioned was very invasive. She has about a month or two to heal completely."

Fitz placed his hands on the glass that was protecting his baby. "Daddy and mommy love you very much. Hang in there for us. You have to fight this for us." Fitz smiled at his baby girl knowing her mother is a fighter, hoping she inherits that particular gene. "I think she looks just like her mom." He said to Dr Walker and the nurses without taking his eyes off his little miracle.

Dr Walker and the nurses chuckled, very certain it was too hard to tell. "Sir, I don't think you can tell. It's too early to know who she looks like." Dr Walker said to him.

Fitz gave Dr Walker and the nurses a stern look. "I said what I said. She looks like her mom."

They all got nervous with the look. "Yes Sir, she looks just like her mom." Dr Walker agreed and the nurses shook their head in agreement to please The President.

 **XXX**

Olivia got up the next day and Fitz was by her side wanting her to see a familiar face when she opened her eyes.

"Hey you, welcome back." Fitz said to her.

Olivia smiled at him. "Thank you." She touched Fitz's face before touching her tummy. She didn't feel like the baby was inside her. She could hear her heart pounding like it wanted to explode. "Was I too late?" She was already in tears. "Our baby didn't make it?" She asked Fitz.

Fitz kissed her forehead. "Yes, she did." He answered and climbed on her bed to hold her.

"But I can't feel her inside me." Olivia looked at Fitz with teary eyes.

Fitz wiped her tears, "Yes, that's because she is not inside you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in the intensive care unit."

Olivia was calmer now. "But, but she's not up to…?"

"Livve, Dr Walker said she's going to be fine. He said he's going to make sure she's fine. He promised, you know he can't promise The President if he wasn't certain."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked him.

Fitz smiled at her. "Yes, wifey." He reminded her they were now married.

Olivia's eyes brightened up. "So, we're really married eh?"

"Yes, we are. Any regrets now that your life is no longer in danger?" He asked her.

Olivia was quiet, she thought of Red hat's accusation of how selfish she has been and tears filled her eyes. Fitz didn't like the look on Olivia's face.

"You do have regrets." Fitz stated, and got up from her bed. He was a little hurt because the thought of Olivia regretting they got married has crossed his mind, but he didn't dwell on it because he just wanted her to be OK.

Olivia called him back to the bed. "I don't regret it."

Fitz didn't move from where he was standing, he placed his hands in his pocket. "But the look on your face says otherwise."

"Someone told me I've been very selfish and that you deserves better. I promise to be better." She extended her hand, calling him back to her side.

Fitz went back to her. "You deserve better too, and I promise to be better too. But who told you that?"

"I'll tell you someday, but for now I want to see our daughter."

"I don't think you're strong enough to leave the bed." Fitz said to her.

"If I have to get there myself at this very moment I am going to. Please take me to her so I don't have to struggle to get there."

"I need permission from Dr Walker first." Fitz didn't want to take chances.

"I am not going to take 'no, you are not strong enough and you shouldn't leave your bed' from Dr Walker." She warned him.

 **XXX**

Abby was addressing the press. Somehow the news about Olivia and the President being married got leaked to the press and she had no clue before stepping onto the podium.

"Is it true the President and Olivia Pope got married in the hospital two days ago?" One reporter asked.

Abby was quickly shaken by the question because she knew The President and Olivia wanted to keep their wedding on the down low until they were ready to share with the public. "And where did you get that?" She asked nervously.

"Just answer the question, Abby." Another reporter chipped in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abby fumbled.

"OK Abby, if you don't know that. What about The President and Olivia Pope's baby being in the neonatal intensive care unit?

"I repeat, I do not know what you are talking about. Can we get back to real issues affecting the American people and the world? " Abby tried to change the topic.

But the reporters wouldn't let it slide. "Abby, some of the doctors who worked on Olivia tweeted about it, and those tweets have since been deleted. We just want your confirmation." The reporters were now talking over each other.

"Folks, folks, people, since as The President personal life is more important than what happened to Nice, France and the world, that will be all for the day. The President request you respect their privacy and put Olivia and France in your prayers." Abby said and left the podium in a hurry, certain her demeanor gave her away.

Cyrus met her on her way out. "We have to tell the American people the truth."

"But the President and Olivia don't want that." Abby said to Cyrus.

"No, Olivia doesn't want that. We know the President is dying to tell the world about this. We work for the President and not Olivia."

"Cyrus!" Abby called out.

"America comes first, Red. You should know that." Cyrus said and left Abby scared about what he might do.

 **XXX**

Mellie and Papa Pope heard of the news of the President and Olivia being married and their baby being in the intensive care unit on BNC. "Do you think the news is true?" Mellie asked Papa Pope.

"Are you really asking me that? Of course the news is true, can't you see Abby's reaction when she was asked? That stupid daughter of mine, one would think with a brain like that she won't settle for being just a first lady, but no, she keeps setting her standard lower."

"Hey, I was once a First Lady, you know." Mellie pointed.

"Do I look like I care?" Papa Pope asked her.

Mellie was now pacing to and fro. "The least Fitz could do was give me a heads up. I have to hear this nonsense over the news? I am going to destroy them. I am not done with them."

Papa Pope joined her in her pacing. "I've always wanted a grandchild, but definitely not from him. That baby shouldn't live. I don't want any relative of mine to have a blood connection with that boy they called President. We have to do something."

"I am not a murderer, but how do we do that? I don't want my kids near their bastard too."

"Leave everything to me, but I am going to need your assistance." Papa Pope said to Mellie before walking away.

"You can count on me." Mellie shouted behind him.

 **XXX**

Olivia was wheeled to the neonatal intensive care unit. Even though Dr Walker wanted her not to move from her bed for days, she was too persistent that Fitz let Dr Walker know she wasn't going to rest until she saw the baby.

Fitz and Olivia were now in the neonatal intensive care unit with Dr Walker. Olivia saw her baby for the first time. "Oh my God, she's so tiny," She said with tears of joy. She looked at Fitz. "We brought a human into the world, can you believe it?"

Fitz caressed her face. "Yes, we did, although I've brought three already"

"Yeah, yeah, you are free to brag about that." She teased him.

"I think she looks just like you." Fitz said to Olivia.

Olivia smiled at him. "I think it's too early to tell who she looks like."

Dr Walker was happy to hear that from Olivia. "I told the President the same thing, but…."

Fitz looked in Dr Walker's direction and Dr Walker shut his mouth. He gave his attention back to Olivia and his baby. "I do think she looks like you." Fitz insisted.

"You just want her to look like me."

"Well….."

Olivia interrupted him, "Don't worry, we are going to have more babies and some are definitely going to look like me and some like you." Olivia smiled at Fitz, but could see Fitz's reaction to her statement. "Why, I thought you wanted at least two babies with me?" She asked from Fitz's reaction.

"Livvie, we need to talk." Fitz said to her.

Dr Walker suggested being the one to talk to Olivia about her situation. "Maybe I should be the one to tell her, Sir." He said to Fitz.

"Tell me what?" Olivia was now worried.

Dr Walker decided to go ahead. "Mrs Grant, you can't…."

"Walker?" Fitz interrupted him. "She is my wife, be quiet."

"Somebody should just tell me what's going on." Olivia demanded impatiently.

Fitz knelt down to her wheelchair. "An invasive procedure was used on you to save our baby's life."

"So?" Olivia asked.

"You can't have any more children." Fitz added sorrowfully.

Olivia was quiet for some time before rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh!" She voiced out finally.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Grant. It was the only way out." Dr Walker apologized.

Olivia never thought of having many children before, but seeing her daughter for the first time made her open to the possibilities of more kids with Fitz. Fitz has always been the one talking about many babies with her, but now that she was on board with that idea she couldn't have more kids.

She felt like crying, but the thought of not wanting this particular baby in the first place crossed her mind. She was thinking this could be her punishment for trying to abort her baby earlier on.

She looked at Fitz then Dr Walker and saw the apologetic look on Dr Walker's face. "It is OK." She said to Dr Walker. "Thank you for saving our lives." Olivia struggled to adjust her wheel so she could be closer to her baby.

"Let me." Fitz said, and adjusted her wheel closer to their baby's incubator. "Are you OK?" He asked her.

"I am fine. Well, I will be fine. We can't have two babies, but at least we have one, right?" She looked up at Fitz.

"Right." Fitz answered and kissed her forehead. "There are many technology out there if we want more babies, you know. We can try some of it someday if you want."

"I really don't want to think about that at the moment, Okay!" She said to Fitz.

"Okay." He answered her.

Dr Walker advised Olivia to go back to bed, but she pleaded for more time with her baby. Fitz wanted to stay with her, but he was urgently needed in the White House. He hasn't been in the White House since Olivia got admitted. He knew he had tons of work to do, but he didn't want to leave Olivia alone. Olivia insisted he go take care of his Presidential responsibilities.

 **XXX**

After Fitz left, Dr Walker asked Olivia to go back to bed, but she wouldn't listen. The Gladiators came to visit her and Olivia didn't really pay any attention to them. She just wanted to be left alone with her baby. She told Quinn to run things from now onward, saying she didn't know when she'd be ready to take charge of OPA.

"You are The Olivia Pope. Our clients are not going to listen to me. Let's just close OPA until when you are ready." Quinn suggested to her.

"I must say I am disappointed in you, Quinn. It wasn't long ago that many of our clients wanted nothing to do with us, but you are now thinking about shutting down OPA? After all these years you don't think you can run OPA?" Olivia asked Quinn with her eyes not leaving her baby.

"No, it's not that I can't run it, but…."

"There's no but, you are either up to it or you are not. Which one is it?

"Don't worry Olivia, we are going to take care of business until you're ready." Huck said to Olivia.

"Thank you, Huck. You guys should take it easy on Marcus."

"I am a big boy. I can take care of myself, Olivia." Marcus said to Olivia.

"I'm sure you can. You guys can go now." Olivia dismissed them.

As they were walking away Olivia could hear them talking about her baby. "That baby is just too tiny. Do you think she's going to make it?" Marcus asked Quinn.

Quinn shushed Marcus. "She can hear you."

They disappeared and Dr Walker came back, insisting Olivia be taken to her bed, but Olivia wouldn't listen. Dr Walker had to call the President. Fitz asked him to give the phone to Olivia.

"Livvie, please you need a lot of bed rest."

"I don't want to leave her alone." Olivia said to Fitz.

"She's receiving the best care so far, please go back to bed."

"Can they look for a way to put us in the same room?" Olivia said to Fitz.

Dr Walker entered the conversation. "Mrs Grant, you and the baby requires a different atmosphere at the moment.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said to Dr Walker then continued with Fitz, "Fitz, you are The President. I'm sure something can be done." She whined over the phone.

"Using my Presidency against me much? I'm going to talk to Dr Walker about it, but you have to get back to bed first, please, do you want me to come back?"

"No, it's fine. I will go back to bed now." Olivia gave up.

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too."

"I will be there as soon as I'm done with what I'm doing, okay?"

"K."

"K?" Fitz asked her.

"Fine, OK."

 **XXX**

Cyrus went into the Oval and told Fitz the news of them being married and their baby in the intensive care unit was distracting the country about the suicide attacks going on in the world and it made America looked weak. Cyrus suggested Fitz should address the nation about it in order to put the matter to bed.

"Olivia is not ready for the world to know we're married."

Cyrus shook his head. "Mr. President, with all due respect the country comes first before Olivia."

"Cyrus, we can't confirm anything to the world right now, and that is final."

"Mr. President…"

"Enough Cy." Fitz shouted at Cyrus.

Cyrus left the Oval very pissed.

Fitz was certain Cyrus was going to try something. But he was very tired to think about that. He was dozing off when Karen entered the Oval office.

"Is the President of America sleeping on his job?" Karen woke him up.

"I'm very tired, Honey. How are you doing?"

"Good. How is Olivia and the baby?"

Fitz then checked his watch. "Oh shoot, I have to be there by now."

"Dad, you looked very tired, why don't you take a nap first."

"I can't afford to nap Honey. I have to go." He gave Karen a kiss, walking out.

"I'm coming with you." Karen stated than requested.

"No, honey, not today, please."

Karen decided not to fight him on it because of how tired he looked. "OK, fine. But I am not taking no next time."

Fitz smiled at her and shook his head. "Agreed. The women in my life and their strong will." He said, walking away.

 **XXX**

Fitz entered Olivia's room and saw her checking a big bandage around her tummy, which was due to the procedure used on her in order to extract the baby. When Olivia saw Fitz, she covered her tummy quickly, not wanting him to see it."

"Can I see?" Fitz asked her and tried to touch her stomach.

Olivia pushed his hand away. "No." She answered him. "How was work? You look tired, you need some rest." Olivia suggested instead.

"The President of the united State does not rest."

Olivia chuckled and called him in for a kiss. "The President of the United State is only human. How are things at the White House?"

"Can we kiss you some more first? I miss you so much." Fitz pleaded.

"I miss you too."

They kissed for a while before Olivia broke off the kiss. "Can you answer my question now?"

"What was the question again?" He remembered, "Oh, how are things at the White House? Cyrus wants us to tell the world we are married and our baby being in the intensive care unit."

Olivia was quiet for a while. She knew Fitz was dying to let the world know they were now married. "What do you think?" She asked Fitz.

"I told Cyrus you're… we are not ready."

"But do you want to tell the world now?" Olivia asked him.

"This is not about me Olivia. You have a life and job to think about."

"Minus my life and my job to think about, I repeat, do you want us to tell the world now?"

"Yes, but…"

Olivia interrupted him before he could finish. "We tell the world then."

Fitz's face brightened up with happiness. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm done putting us second. Plus, it will be nice beating Cyrus to it first. You know he's already planning something up and we have to..." Olivia couldn't finish because Fitz hugged her immediately.

She cried out in pain due to the hug being too tight. "Gee! Too tight I didn't know you wanted us to tell the world so badly." She teased him.

"Of course I do. We've put others' feelings before ours for a very long time now. Although we both know you are mostly to be blamed for that." He teased her.

Even though Olivia knew Fitz was just teasing her, she felt the pain of his accusation because he was right about her putting them second to everything else. "I know, and never again." She said to Fitz.

They now went in for a deep, passionate kiss, but some seconds later, Dr Walker walked in and interrupted them. He told them their baby needed to under a heart surgery. And just like that heir little celebration was cut short.

Olivia was very nervous and anxious. "But she's too tiny, how is that even possible?" She asked with tears filled eyes already.

"It's possible. Some surgery can even be carry out while the baby is still in the womb." Dr Walker answered her.

Fitz rubbed his palms on his face in frustration. "You promised she was going to be fine." He accused Dr Walker.

"Mr. President, this surgery was expected. It's just a simple minor surgery." Dr Walker told them. "And you have my word she's going to be fine."

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVS BECAUSE I DIDN'T STRUGGLE TO WRITE IT.** ** **THERE WILL BE A LITTLE TIME JUMP IN IT. DOING SOME FINISHING TOUCHES AT THE MOMENT.** IT'LL BE UP BY NEXT WEEK.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS STORY ANOTHER TRY. A GUEST REVIEWER BY THE NAME OF JULIET (MY ELDER SISTER'S NAME, WHOM I LOVE ALOT LOL) ASKED ME TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS WITH OLITZ LIVING THE MARRIED LIFE. I AM GOING TO GIVE IT A TRY AND SEE HOW IT GOES. I HOPE IT WILL BE INTERESTING. BUT IF NOT I NEED A HEADS-UP SO I WRAP IT UP NEATLY.**

Four months after Olivia's surgery, she was completely healed, but decided to spend her nights in the hospital with Beldine Pope-Grant. Fitz and Olivia named their daughter Beldine after Dr Walker's first wife who died while undergoing the surgery she did to Olivia. Dr Walker was much honored when Olivia and The President asked him to name their daughter, due to his brave and tremendous help he has been offering them. Dr Walker gave her the name Beldine, his first wife's name.

Fitz and Olivia has finally confirmed to the world they got married and their daughter being in the intensive care unit some months back. It was the biggest worldwide news after they announced it. Olivia thought a new news cycle would never come along due to it being the top news around the world for weeks. It gradually ran its course and died down.

Olivia couldn't do things as freely as before. She thanked Heaven it was left with just six months of Fitz's Presidency to be over. She has managed to stay away from all First Lady kind of duties. Most of her time was spent in the hospital with Beldine and the rest between OPA and the House White.

Earlier on, Dr Walker estimated Beldine may spend four months in the hospital, but it was extended to two weeks more due to some minor setbacks. Dr Walker explained to Fitz and Olivia that Beldine was going to require thorough medical attention for the first year of her life. And they should be prepared for it. Olivia was already more than prepared for it. She has read all kinds of books dealing with special need kids. They've already prepared a room in the White House, Olivia's apartment, and their house in Vermont for Beldine when she got out of the hospital.

Olivia and Fitz came to the conclusion she should spend the next six months left in Fitz's term in the White House, due to too much scrutiny which her and Beldine may undergo if they were to live in Olivia's apartment. She insisted they keep her apartment because she has some kind of emotional attachment to it and more so, it was closer to her work.

 **XXX**

Papa Pope and Mellie tried so many times, but were unsuccessful to get to Beldine. Fitz placed the highest level of security around his baby girl. Beldine was remove where the other babies were and place in a special care room designed just for her. Cameras were all over the place and secret service agents were to supervise nurses entering and leaving Beldine's neonatal intensive care room. Olivia was the one who requested it because she didn't want to take any chances with her only child.

Papa Pope came to the hospital saying he wanted to see his granddaughter. Olivia and Fitz insisted he shouldn't stand a meter from Beldine's incubator. He stood from a far distance to look at her. He was very pissed at them for doing that to him.

Mellie came also, saying she was there for peace, but Fitz and Olivia didn't allow her inside Beldine's room.

Mellie and Papa Pope met at their usual place to strategized their next move.

"They are guarding that baby like she's the second coming," Mellie grumbled.

Papa Pope was thinking of other means to get to Beldine, "We need to know when she's going to be discharged. It is the only good time for us to make our move."

"A nurse told me they are all being monitored, and no one knows the baby's medical record except Dr Walker. He is our only hope," Mellie suggested.

Papa Pope rejected her suggestion, "He's too loyal to them for us to try something. I mean, they named their daughter after his dead wife. We have to be smart about this. We need to look for somebody The President or Olivia trust that could easily be bought."

"Her gladiators are out of the picture," Mellie stated.

"Just the fact that you thought about them makes me wonder if you have any idea what we're about to do."

 **XXX**

Fitz was undergoing some kind of a therapy session that he was advised to take by his predecessor so he could be well prepared after his Presidency was over.

"I really can't wait for my Presidency to be over. Its left with just six months as you already know," he told his therapist friend, Paul. Paul and Fitz had known each other since before Fitz became President. Fitz trusted him very much.

"I am aware of that. How is Olivia doing?" Paul inquired.

"She's doing great. She's very happy and a little obsessed with Beldine," Fitz answered.

"When is she going to join us?" He asked Fitz.

It just came to Fitz's attention Paul always looked for a way to bring Olivia into their discussion. He has been seeing some issues in his marriage for some time now that wasn't any big deal to Fitz.

"I started this therapy because my predecessor advised me to seek some help so I can be well prepared after I leave office and not because of Olivia, whom you've been asking a lot of questions about lately. Yes, I know I've talked about her many times to you before, but the focus has shifted too much on her for some time now. It makes me wonder if you have a crush on her or something," Fitz tried to find out what his deal was.

Paul was taken aback. He chuckled nervously and applied his professionalism. "Yes, Fitz, my shifting of focus is intentional. Olivia is a huge part of your life now, and she'll continue to be after you leave office. Everything about this therapy is you. You and Olivia are husband and wife, which makes you one. I think it's time you bring her in so you two prepare for what is ahead of you. Your after Presidency life involves her too, you know."

Fitz reasoned with Paul. He remembered once mentioning to Olivia for them to attend the therapy together, but she has been very busy with Beldine and OPA.

Paul took advantage of Fitz's silence to dig deeper. "Do you think she won't want to join you?" He asked him.

"No, it's not that. She's preoccupied with Beldine and her job which gives her so little or no time, you know."

"I think you are making excuses for her."

"It's not an excuse. Our relationship has never been this great. We communicate a lot, we laugh a lot. We really love each others' company. You are the one seeing issues in my marriage that I can't see."

"You once mentioned you two haven't consummated your marriage. Has that been resolved?"

"She spent most of her nights in the hospital with Beldine. And I'm always busy during the day, trying to solidify my legacy. You have to know our wedding day wasn't something normal or ordinary."

"I know you got married in the hospital when she was about to go in for a surgery. But you've been married for four months now," Paul stated

"One of which she was hospitalized," Fitz defended their reason of the lack of intimacy.

"What about after she was given a clean bill of health, is she still refusing to show you her stomach due to the invasive surgery Dr Walker used to extract Beldine?"

Fitz once told Paul Olivia was too conscious of the scar on her stomach. She didn't want him to see it. He thought Olivia being shy to show him the scar was cute because she was a headstrong and bold person. Paul even told him at the time it was just a phase, but Fitz wasn't sure if the phase has passed because they've been very busy for the last four months. But minus that, Fitz didn't see anything wrong in his marriage.

He was aware they haven't had sex in almost six months now to be exact. Two of which were due to them dealing with the world around them after they announced they were together, and another one was when Olivia was hospitalized. The remaining three months were no excuse for them.

Fitz thought about it deeply and could see they've been neglecting some aspect of their life, but he was certain it wasn't any call for concern yet.

From Fitz's long paused, Paul continued. "I can see the phase hasn't past up till now. She might be going through scar trauma, her C-section wasn't ordinary. It was very invasive. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not really. We've been so busy and I haven't really tried to see her stomach for some time now, but I'm going, if it is going to stop you from worrying too much," Fitz promised Paul.

 **XXX**

Olivia was just from the hospital after spending some time with Beldine. She wanted to spend little time with Fitz too before heading to OPA.

She was in the White House and was very happy to tell Fitz about her day with Beldine, because she smiled at her for the longest time today and she was just so happy to see that.

"Guess what?" She asked Fitz has she entered the Oval office with happiness.

"What?" Fitz asked her, excited too, without knowing her cause of happiness.

She spins Fitz's chair around so she could sit on his legs. "Beldine smiled at me for the longest time today. I was struggling to search for my phone so I could record her smiling for you, but after I got the phone she refused to smile again. Can you believe her?" She kissed Fitz.

"How dare she?" Fitz joked and they both laughed.

"How was your therapy session today?" Olivia asked him.

"Paul was more interested in talking about you. I think he has a crush on you or something."

"Well, I am The Olivia Pope. Have you seen me? He'll have to be a tree for him not to have a crush on me." She teased Fitz.

Fitz punished her with some tickles. Olivia begged him to stop, but he kept on going until she was laughing uncontrollably. He abruptly stopped and was just staring at her, like really staring at her.

Olivia could tell Fitz was aroused, "Hey there?" She touched him, "do you need some help? She asked as she massaged him.

Fitz breath was caught in his throat. "Yes, please." He answered.

Olivia took off his belt and went down on him. Fitz couldn't believe how much he has missed them.

After he came, Olivia took some tissues on his desk, cleaning him up, but he said no he wanted her. Olivia said OK and sat on his desk. Fitz wanted to take Olivia's blouse off but she refused. She took off her pant and spread her legs instead.

"But I want to see you completely naked." Fitz said to her and tried to take off her blouse again.

"No, I don't want to. We are in the Oval office." She said to him, refusing him from taking her blouse off so he wouldn't see the large scar and her saggy stomach. She wasn't vain or anything, but she thought her stomach was very unattractive after the invasive procedure used on her to save Beldine's life.

"When has that stopped us before?" Fitz asked her from her statement of them being in the Oval office.

Olivia got up from his desk and put on her pant. "I am no more in the mood. You killed it"

Fitz adjusted himself too. "Olivia, it has been four months after your surgery and six months since we….."

Olivia interrupted him, "Yes, I know and I was ready and really into it till you…"

"Till I tried to see you completely naked?" Fitz asked her.

Olivia was quiet. Fitz took Olivia's hands to his. "Why don't you want me to see your scar? It has been four months. I thought such scar disappears within weeks. But I'm sure it's beautiful."

Olivia took her hands away from his. "The surgery was really invasive. My tummy is a little saggy too. And there's nothing beautiful about it."

"Why don't I be the judge of that?" He pulled her closer to him.

Olivia breathed out and placed her forehead on his chest and spoke from there, "My stomach is just too flaccid, it is scary, actually. I can't look at it myself. The cream the nurse is applying on the scar so it disappears doesn't seem to be working. And Dr Walker said I should give my tummy more time before exercising."

"Why don't we attend my therapy session together the next time? You know, if anybody needs therapy is you, due to what you went through."

"There's Beldine and there's OPA. When will I have time to sit and just talk?"

"Olivia, we can make the time. Remember you promised to put us first?

"Okay, fine. We see your therapist together then. But we're not longer first, Beldine is first now. She's first for you and first for me too."

"What about Karen and Teddy?" He teased her.

"The kids are all first. And don't you ever forget that," She kissed him.

Just then Fitz got a call from Dr Walker, informing him it was OK to take Beldine home now. "Are you sure?" Fitz asked him with excitement.

"Yes." Dr Walker replied.

He looked at Olivia and Olivia asked him, "what?"

"Dr Walker said Beldine is free to come home."

Olivia jumped up with joy. "Why didn't he tell me? I am just from there."

"He said he was waiting for one last test to be sure."

"Let's go get her now."

"OK, calm down woman. We have to make some arrangement first."

* * *

Two Presidential limousines were disguised the same. Olivia and Fitz were inside one with Beldine.

Just on their way out of the hospital, the limousine that was a replica to the one they were in got hit by a huge moving van and everyone in both cars died.

Olivia was pretty shaken by it because it might have been them in the replica one. Fitz was certain someone was after their lives and asked for serious investigation into the accident.

* * *

The proceeding weeks after the accident were very intense for everyone involved in the White House. Beldine was Olivia's first priority. She wouldn't even let the gladiators touched Beldine.

Abby was the only one who was allowed to carry her from the people in her crew. Abby never thought Olivia could be this motherly and protective.

"You are one mama bear," Abby said to her with Beldine on her arms.

"She is my only baby. I have to protect her against all cause."

"Olivia, you need to relax. No one can hurt Beldine or you in here. This is the White House."

"I know Abby. But it doesn't make it any less scary knowing someone deliberately wanted to hurt us."

"The President has many enemies, but we have the best security in the world too. What I want to know is what is going on with Fitz. He looked very distance these days."

"Someone tried to kill his kid some weeks ago, what do you expect?"

"I think it is more than that. You always seem to be with Beldine since the accident. Do you guys have time to talk?" Abby asked her.

"Abby, everyone is busy. He's trying to leave a legacy for himself and the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Beldine is taking all of my time too. Talking is never really deep these days."

"Olivia, it has been weeks since that accident. And months since you got married, you guys didn't even go for your honeymoon…."

Olivia interrupted her, "Don't even go there. I am not leaving Beldine for a day or two. Honeymoon can wait."

"What about Fitz? All your attention now is on Beldine. I am not him, but I could feel the distance you've put since Beldine came into the picture."

"Abby, I won't apologize for that. You are not a mother so you wouldn't understand. And knowing she's my only child, I…never mind," She took Beldine away from Abby and put her in her crib.

"All I am saying is give the man a little attention too."

"Are you worried about your boss or the man himself?"

"Both, he might not leave a strong legacy if he's always so distanced, because of his personal life."

 **XXX**

Fitz was a little worried about Olivia. He wished they could sit down with Paul. But Olivia wouldn't spend five minutes away from Beldine since after the accident, talk less of them sitting down with a therapist now.

He noticed she was trying too hard with the mothering thing, something he never saw with Mellie. He just wished she could relax a little and give him some of her attention too. He was very sex deprived and was dying to have her completely, but she was always so busy with Beldine. The truth was he was a little jealous of Olivia's attention on Beldine.

He was eating supper with Karen and Teddy when he saw Olivia walking into the dining room with Beldine's monitor. He was very surprised because they've never sat together to eat since after the accident.

Karen was happy to see her joining them. "Liv, you are joining us today?"

"Yes." Olivia answered.

Even little Teddy was surprised to see her away from Beldine, "Where is Beldine?" Teddy asked her.

Olivia smiled at Teddy and kissed his forehead. "She's with her nurse."

Fitz was just quietly listening to them as they talk. He smiled here and there on their conversation. But was a little distance in it all.

Olivia recalled Abby's conversation and really looked at Fitz. "Are you OK?" She asked Fitz.

Since they brought Beldine home this was the first time Fitz noticed Olivia really looked at him. "I am fine," He answered her.

"You don't look fine." She said to him, but got distracted with a sound she heard on Beldine's monitor.

Fitz shook his head at her three seconds of concerned for him. "Does it matter these days?" It came out a little harsher than he intended.

Karen and Teddy looked at each other, then their father.

Olivia stared at him for a while now. "If something is disturbing you, you should say it than being grumpy."

Fitz rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her, especially not in front of his kid. "Don't you think Beldine needs you now?" He knew her five minutes time away from Beldine was close.

"So you are grumpy because I've been spending more time with our baby than you?"

Karen tried to take Teddy away from the table, "Teddy, I think it's time for bed."

"But I'm not finished." He complained.

"Come, you'll finish in the kitchen or in your room."

"But…." Teddy was trying to protest when Karen scooped him up.

Fitz and Olivia were left alone on the table. "You have two kids already. She is the only child I will ever have. I won't apologize spending time with her." She said to Fitz.

"Funny, since you didn't want her in the first place," He knew that was mean, but if arguing was going to give them some time together, he was up for it.

Olivia was utterly shocked and hurt. She stood up from her seat. "Did you just say that?"

Fitz saw the hurt look on her face. "I am sorry," He apologized immediately, recognizing that was a cheap shot.

The old Olivia would've walked out of there, but she was really trying to be better. She sat down instead. "Talk to me, please," She begged him, halfway in tears.

"I said I am sorry," He apologized sincerely.

"No, not that." She wiped away the teardrop that ran down her face. "I know I've neglected you lately. My only excuse is I'm new to this mothering and wife thing. I don't know how to share my time. Like you stated, I didn't want Beldine in the first place, and I know I'm the reason for her needing a lot of medical attention in the first year of her life. I'm trying really hard to take that guilt away within me, and doing that is putting a strain on our marriage. I really want us to work. Please tell me what to do," She couldn't control the tears running down her face.

Fitz felt really bad, he got up from his seat and went to her. "Livve, none of that is your fault and I apologized throwing that to your face. I didn't know you feel guilty about that. I promise I will never mention it again. I just miss you too much. You sleep in Beldine's room and you're always with her. It makes me a little jealous, then I hate myself for feeling jealous of my own child. I then end up with frustration, that's all."

"I am truly sorry. How do we make this work?"

"I am sorry too. Let's give my therapist, Paul a try. I am dying to have you completely, but I know you have to get over your stomach trauma. I think Paul can help."

"OK, let's make time for him then."

Fitz wiped her tears and they were about to kiss when Beldine started crying. Olivia looked at her monitor and didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with Beldine and stayed there with Fitz at the same time.

Fitz could see how conflicted Olivia was, he knew she wanted to know why Beldine was crying even though her nurse was there with her. He also noticed she wanted to be with him. "Go to her. I have to take a shower. I will come and kiss you two goodnight before going to bed," He chose to be understanding.

"Thank you." Olivia said to Fitz before heading to Beldine's room.

Olivia went to Beldine's room and saw her nurse was capable of handling everything. She decided to go back to Fitz so they could talk some more.

When she entered the master bedroom, she saw Fitz watching something on his phone while masturbating.

She has never seen him watching porn and masturbating before. "Sorry, I didn't knock," She turned back and tried to walk away, "But I am not supposed to knock," She said to herself, then turn and faced him.

"I wasn't expecting you," Fitz said to her and pulled his boxer up.

Olivia stared at him for a while, "Just out of curiosity, what kind of porn were you watching while doing that?"

"It wasn't porn. It is a picture."

"Which porn star?" She asked him a little jealous and curious at the same time.

Fitz tossed his phone to her, "You."

Olivia saw her naked picture, "You have a naked picture of me in your phone?"

"Actually, I have many," He smiled at her as she went through his photo album with open mouth.

"When did you take all these pictures of me?"

"At times, after we've finished making love and you're dozing off, you always look too sexy." He now walked up to her with a smile on his face, "Is there a problem?"

"You are a creepy husband Mr. President." She folded her arms around his neck.

"You know I get turned on when you call me that."

"That's my intention."

They started kissing deeply and walking simultaneously toward the bed. Olivia could feel how hard Fitz was. Fitz sat on the bed and Olivia climbed on top of him, grinding him, making him harder.

Fitz was too hard that he decided to turn Olivia over so he could be on top of her. He took off his T-shirt and boxer, and immediately took Olivia's pants off too. He was about to take off her top when he stopped, but Olivia told him to go ahead.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked her and she shook her head in acceptance.

He then took her top off and started kissing her neck walking down her body. Olivia was so turned on that she wasn't thinking about her saggy-scar stomach.

Fitz then paused and was staring at her stomach for the first time after the surgery. And it wasn't like the stomach he knew before.

The scar was very wide and her stomach was too floppy that scared the hell out of him. "Does it hurt? He asked her.

"No, it itches sometimes." She wanted Fitz to continue, but he couldn't. "Please continue," She said to him.

Fitz tried to get himself back to the mood, but couldn't. "I might hurt you," He tried to get off of her.

"I said it doesn't hurt, go ahead," Olivia urged him.

Fitz struggled to continue again, but still couldn't. Olivia turned him over so she could be in control, but Fitz would not get hard anymore. Olivia tried her best to get him back in the mood, but it was just a waste of time.

She gave up and collapse beside him, "This has never happened before. What is the problem?" Olivia asked him.

Fitz has no clue why he couldn't get there, "I really don't know," He answered.

"I know, it's the scar and my saggy stomach, I told you it was scary."

 **NEW DIRECTION WITH MORE DOMESTIC DRAMA AND LOVE COMING.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M GOING TO BE DOING A LOT OF TRAVELING SOON. UPDATES OF BOTH STORIES WILL BE AFTER I HAVE SETTLED AND I SINCERELY DON'T KNOW WHEN. I HOPE YOU ALL BEAR WITH ME.**

"I know, it's the scar and my saggy stomach, I told you it was scary."

"No, it is not, let me try again," Fitz insisted and climbed on top of Olivia, determined to get there, but he kept on struggling.

"Stop," Olivia said to him.

"No, I can do this. Just give some time," he objected.

Olivia laid there quietly, feeling very frustrated and unattractive, but trying to give him the time he needed. All she wanted to do at the very moment was cry, not only was he not attracted to her which proved her point of how grotesque her stomach was, but also because she wanted him so badly after six months of no intercourse.

Fitz was still on top of her doing everything, but absolutely nothing at the same time just to prove he could get it up.

Olivia got fed up and asked him to get off of her, "Stop. I have to check on Beldine." She pushed him away and put on his T-Shirt.

She stood up from the bed, but didn't move. She was staring aimlessly somewhere contemplating her next move. She eyed his phone on the floor and picked it up, then tossed it to him, "You can continue with what you were doing before I walked in," she said, walking out of the room.

"Olivia!" Fitz called after her, but she didn't stop walking.

Fitz was now alone. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at his penis, "What the hell is wrong with you, you haven't had her for six months, but you chose to act like a little bitch after she finally gives herself completely to you, why didn't you…." His eyes went to Olivia's nude picture on his phone's screen and he was now wondering whether Olivia was right about her stomach being the turnoff. He came to the conclusion there was only one way to find out.

Olivia went to Beldine's room and saw Beldine sleeping peacefully. She sat down on a swing chair that was next to Beldine's bed and began thinking about what just happened seconds ago. That has never happened before. Fitz was the horniest person she has been with. He normally got hard with just a look from her. Sex has never been their problem. She was very certain her stomach was the turnoff. "What if my stomach never gets back to normal again, is this going to be my life?" she asked herself loudly.

As soon as those words left her mouth, she scorned herself for reading too much into it. She also told herself she was being selfish for thinking just about her needs at the moment because Fitz might be feeling insecure for not getting it up. She now realized how wrong she was to walk out of him like that when the matured thing would've been for them to talk it out to see how best they could solve whatever that was going on.

Olivia was very proud of herself at the moment not only for thinking about the solution, but also considering Fitz's feelings in the process. This was something she never did when they started this relationship. She kissed Beldine on the head before heading back to the master bedroom.

On her way to the master bedroom, she told herself she has to ask Fitz for forgiveness first. But when she opened the door, she saw Fitz in the exact position she first did when she walked in on him earlier.

"Are you kidding me?" she shouted at him.

Olivia's timing couldn't be more wrong for Fitz as he stood up immediately due to being startled and came at that exact moment on her.

"Livvie, I'm so sorry," He said, looking for something to clean the mess he made on her body.

Olivia was boiling like a volcano. The tears she was holding after she couldn't get him to perform came falling down. She ran back to Beldine's room and a naked Fitz chased after her.

"Go away," she yelled at him.

"I can't. Honey, please let's talk. I was just trying to check something out."

She faced him. "I was actually coming for us to talk things out to see how best we could solve what you were going through, only for me to see you don't give a damn about it or my feelings. So, I don't have anything to say to you. Go back and continue with round three or whatever round you are on now."

"Please hear me out," Fitz begged.

Beldine started crying and Olivia picked her up and asked Fitz to leave them alone. Fitz was about to leave when Beldine's nurse walked in and saw The President completely naked.

Olivia saw Beldine's nurse looking at Fitz with the combination of nervousness and plenty of concupiscence. She rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly before throwing Fitz one of Beldine's wraps so he could cover himself.

Fitz thanked Olivia with a head gesture for helping him out. He then covered his lower abdomen with the wrap. "I'm sorry," he said to the nurse, and tried to leave, but the nurse stopped him.

"Don't leave, Sir. I came to take Beldine so you two can talk," the nurse said to Fitz.

"I don't want to talk to him," Olivia told the nurse.

"Yes ma'am, you two have to sort out whatever thing that is going on. I heard you two through Beldine's monitor in my room. Beldine do not need this negative energy around her at the moment," The nurse took Beldine away from Olivia, adding, "Dr Walker said this first year of Beldine's life is delicate, her parents fighting is not going to help her. Don't you want what's best for Beldine?" She asked Olivia.

"Yes, I do."

"Then talk to your husband ma'am," the nursed said and left with Beldine.

Fitz spoke first, "Livvie, I am so sorry. I know how you must be feeling. But I am very much still attracted to you."

"Do know what I did after I left? Scorning myself for not thinking about your feelings, I thought you might be feeling insecure for not getting it up for me. Not knowing you couldn't wait a second for me to leave so you could go back to what you were doing ….."

Fitz interrupted her, "I was just doing that to check if the problem was you." Immediately those words left his mouth he knew the wordings of his statement were all wrong.

Olivia was lost of words from his statement. She didn't know how to react or what to say, but what was certain was the humiliation and hurt she felt.

"I didn't mean it like that," Fitz tried to explain

Olivia finally found her voice, "I told you how I feel about my stomach, but you kept on pushing and…" she couldn't continue due to a sudden sobbing spasm.

Fitz walked closer to her, but decided not to touch her, "Livvie, I'm sure what I'm going through is just a phase and it will pass."

"What if it doesn't pass, what if my stomach never gets back to normal?"

"I'm always going to love you, you know that."

"Yes, I know that, but what about making love to me ever again?"

"I'm sure we will get there. I'm going to call Paul for an early session tomorrow, so we see how fast we can solve this."

"Whatever. Just leave now."

"Livvie, it took months for you to show me your stomach. I'm certain I just need a little time to get used to it too. Please, let's start by sleeping in the same room. You've been sleeping in here with Beldine ever since the accident. If you had let me see your stomach from the get go I would've been used to it by now."

"So this is all my fault now?" She thought how stupid her question was, "Of course it's my fault…."

"No, it is not. All I'm saying is I think I just need to get used to your new stomach, but how can I do that when you're always in here with Beldine."

"I am not sleeping in the same bed with you tonight and that's all for now."

"Okay, fine. I understand. Let me go for her."

Fitz went to Beldine's nurse room to get Beldine. When Fitz entered her room, he could tell she has been listening to their conversations through Beldine's monitor. But he chose not to tell her how wrong that was, since as she saw him naked some minutes ago, and also because he was still half naked at the moment with just Beldine's wrap around his waist. He was sure that conversation would be very awkward for both of them.

 **XXX**

Papa Pope has been searching for Mellie since after the accident and finally found her, "Did you try to kill The President and Olivia?" He asked Mellie, but didn't wait for her response. "I told you to wait for my plan, you asked me not to harm Fitz because he is the father of your children. I can't do anything to Olivia too, because of obvious reasons. But you went ahead to try and kill them both?" Papa Pope shouted Mellie.

"Is this supposed to be a game?" Mellie yelled back at him, "You did, you tried to kill them. Our plan was Beldine and it wasn't supposed to be a car accident, you said both limo drivers were your guys and whatever limo The President used the driver was going to infuse some gas into the car when they're close to the White House that Beldine's young lungs won't be able to make it, but Olivia and Fitz were going to be fine..."

"Wait, that accident wasn't you?" Papa Pope asked her.

Mellie was now confused. "No, I thought it was you?"

Papa Pope didn't believe her, "Then why have you been hiding from me? I've been searching for you for weeks since the accident."

"I was thinking, if you could go against our plan to even kill your own daughter, what makes me think you won't come after me, my reason for going into hidings after the accident. How did you fine me?"

Papa Pope didn't have the time to explain to Mellie how good he was at his job, he wanted to know who tried to kill The President and his daughter, "If you didn't try to kill them and I also didn't, then who tried to have them killed?"

"I have no idea. I guess we aren't the only ones who can't stand them. But how come Beldine is still alive, didn't your guy do what he was supposed to do even after the accident."

"Put yourself in his place, would you have tried something like that after that accident?"

"So, he was scared?" Mellie asked mockingly.

"No, he was being cautious. And now we have to forget about getting rid of that their bastard," Papa Pope said and left.

 **XXX**

It was in the middle of the night, both Olivia and Fitz couldn't sleep. This was their first fight since they got married. Fitz thought of checking up on Beldine and Olivia like he normally did every night after Beldine got back from the hospital, but choose not to do that today. He knew Olivia must be feeling humiliated at the moment and it was all his fault. That was his first time seeing her stomach since after the surgery. He couldn't believe how invasive the surgery was. He was certain all he needed was to get use to Olivia's stomach plus a little bit of Paul's counseling, and everything would be fine.

Olivia's internal clock was on alert because it was the time of the night that Fitz normally checked on them. She was subconsciously waiting for Fitz since as it has been his normal routine after the accident, but he didn't show up today.

She knew Fitz has a right to have a reaction to her stomach after seeing it for the first time. But she never thought they would be a day that Fitz wouldn't be attracted to her. She was now blaming herself for not allowing him to see her stomach immediately after the surgery and during the healing process, because he would've been used to it by now just like he said.

Red hat's accusation came flowing into her head, reminding her, Fitz and her loves ones deserves more, and how she was always going to be a selfish person because all she ever thought about was herself and no one else. Olivia felt like screaming her lungs out because she tried to put Fitz's feeling first, but it didn't work the way she planned.

She could hear White hat telling her the fact that it didn't work the first time doesn't mean she should give up.

Olivia left Beldine's room, heading to the master bedroom again. She got to the door and was scared to open it. She wasn't sure if she could take seeing Fitz masturbating for the third time. She stood there for a while and decided to knock, just to make sure the coast was clear.

She knocked and waited, but Fitz didn't answer. She came to the conclusion he must be deep in sleep, which meant the coast was clear. She opened the door, heading for the bed.

She was close to the bed when she noticed Fitz was awake.

"Olivia?" Fitz called out to be certain it was her.

"I thought you were sleeping since as I knocked and you didn't answer," Olivia said to him.

Fitz got up and sat on the bed, "I didn't answer because I thought it was one of the staffs trying to disturb me with work." He paused before adding, "You didn't have to knock. When did you start knocking before entering your own room?"

"Well, I wasn't in the mood to have your semen all over my body again." She climbed on top of the bed and placed the cover over herself.

Fitz was surprised to see her covering herself with the covers like she wanted to spend the night with him. "How is Beldine, are you OK?" he asked her.

"You said we need to start sharing the same bed so you get used to this new me. Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything. I know you prefer your hands at the moment."

"Livvie!"

"I'm going to be spending the night here with you from now onward, like I was supposed to after we brought Beldine home. I am sorry I didn't allow you to see my stomach after my surgery. I'm sure we wouldn't be going through this had it been I let you in on what transpired from the beginning. You would've been used to it by now."

"Livvie, what I'm going through is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I know I have been very selfish and I'm sorry."

Fitz just noticed something about Olivia since her surgery, "Livvie, you have been apologizing, saying you've been selfish since after your surgery. I don't know what happened on the operating table or if you're just working really hard to make this marriage work. But I want you to know I love you with all the flaws you think you have, and I don't want to hear you apologizing for anything again, OK?"

"What if…"

"No what if," Fitz pulled her to lie on his chest. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I know what I'm going through is just a phase. Paul is going to help us out. We have a session first thing in the morning."

"Promise me you won't masturbate again," She requested, lying on his chest. "I don't care if you're using my picture to do it. It just hurt to know you prefer doing that than making love to me. If I'm going through sex withdrawal you have to be going through it too."

Fitz smiled, "My masturbation can't match up with me being inside of you. You don't need to worry about me not going through a withdrawal too, because I am."

"I don't care, just promise."

He smiled gain and kissed her forehead, "I promise. But there are other ways I could help with your withdrawal, you know."

"No, I don't want half of you. I want you completely." She was quiet for a while before requesting for his phone, "Give me your phone. I want to delete all of my nude pictures on it."

"But…." Fitz tried to object because some of the pictures were a real work of art.

Olivia gave him the 'do not test me' look and Fitz handed his phone to her without further protests.

 **XXX**

"Huck, what are you doing?" Quinn inquired.

"Looking into the accident that nearly killed Olivia and Beldine," Huck answered.

"I thought the FBI is handling that?" Marcus entered the conversation.

"Well, I'm handling it too."

"What do you have so far?" Quinn asked him.

"I'm not sure. The last call that the driver in the van that hit the limo made was to a therapist named Paul, but I've checked everything about the Paul guy and nothing holds."

"Who's the guy in this picture with Paul, his face is not clear?" Marcus asked Huck

"I am still waiting for a clearer image, any second soon." Within seconds, a better image popped up on Huck's screen.

"You can't get a clearer image that this?" Marcus asked Huck, because he couldn't still tell the person on the picture.

But Huck thought the person was familiar, "He looks very familiar," Huck said and looked at Quinn with a concern face.

Quinn looked at the image more closely. "I don't think so, he's taller than him."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Marcus questioned Huck and Quinn.

"I believe he is the one," Huck insisted to Quinn.

"We have to be very certain before taking this to Olivia," Quinn said to Huck, while Marcus got deeply confused about the person they were talking about.

 **XXX**

It was the next morning and Fitz and Olivia were already waiting for Paul to start his therapy session.

Paul entered the room. "Wow, I have always been the one waiting for you, Fitz," then he saw Olivia with Fitz, "Hey Olivia, nice to finally meet you."

Olivia and Paul both shook hands, "Nice to meet you too. My husband told me you've been asking a lot of questions about me."

Fitz has never been so proud being called a husband before. The word coming out of Olivia's mouth filled him with so much joy.

"You told on me?" Paul teased Fitz.

"Sorry, Olivia and I don't keep secrets, not anymore," Fitz answered Paul with a smile on his face.

Paul sat down, "So, where do we start today?" he asked them.

Fitz went straight to the point, "Olivia showed me her stomach yesterday."

"Is that so?" Paul asked Olivia.

Olivia didn't answer him.

Fitz continued, "We were about to make love, but I couldn't get it up."

"You couldn't get what up?"

Fitz gave Paul a look that said do you really want me to spell it out, before Paul got the message.

"Oh, that. And that has never happened before?" Paul knew it was normal for men to go through that sometimes.

"No, it has never," Olivia replied firmly.

"Do you have any reason why you couldn't?" He asked Fitz.

"My stomach is the turnoff," Olivia answered before Fitz could.

Fitz could feel the humiliation in her voice. "Olivia!" He called out sorrowfully.

"It is the truth," she said to him.

Paul looked at Fitz then Olivia then back at Fitz, "Does her stomach turned you off?

"I won't say turn me off, it's a little complicated than that. I saw her stomach for the first time since her surgery and it was a little overwhelming."

"How so?" Paul asked.

"Her stomach doesn't look the same and the scar is really large like it hurt, but she said it doesn't hurt."

"But you feel like it might be painful to her?" Paul asked.

"Yes."

"Olivia, how do you feel about all this?"

Olivia breathed out heavily, "Rejected, unattractive and a little bit insecure, not being able to get him….."

Fitz held Olivia's hand and kissed it, "I'm truly sorry and I…"

"Can you show Fitz your stomach right now?" Paul asked Olivia.

Fitz and Olivia gave Paul a strange look. Paul saw their look. "I know what I'm doing," he added.

"I still don't feel like showing it to him in front of you," she said to Paul.

"Olivia, I am a doctor, but I want to know what Fitz is thinking when he looks at it. It could help if I know what he's thinking. I can help him frame his thoughts."

Fitz was hopeful with Paul's explanation, "Livvie, he could help, please let's do this."

"Fine," Olivia stood up and carried her top up.

"Fitz, I want you to just look at it for a while."

Olivia closed her eyes and didn't want to think of the two of them looking at her stomach that she herself did not like looking at.

She later on opened her eyes and saw Paul admiring her lustfully while Fitz was concentrating on her stomach. Olivia cleared her throat so Paul knows she could see what he was doing.

Paul then came back to his senses. "Fitz, what are you thinking right now?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say. It looks painful."

"I am not in pain," Olivia sharply stated.

"I want you to touch it and tell me what you feel."

Fitz then touched Olivia's stomach. "It's just too soft and flaccid in a weird way. Add the scar to it and it is...You touch and see," he said to Paul.

"Can I?" Paul asked Olivia.

"Knock yourself out," she answered.

Paul did not just place his hand on Olivia stomach; he caressed her stomach for the longest time too. "It feels great. I think it's beautiful. Her stomach is perfect even with the scar on it. I don't know why you'd be turned off by this, Fitz," he smiled charmingly at Olivia.

Olivia pushed Paul's hand away from her stomach and saw the look on Fitz's face. It wasn't jealousy on his face, but guilt.

Fitz felt very guilty and ashamed to say Olivia's stomach was flaccid and weird while Paul said it was great, beautiful and perfect. "I'm sorry," he said to Olivia.

Olivia could see Paul trying to hide a mischievous smile like he just accomplished something, "Honey, you don't have to be sorry," she said to Fitz. "You've been a wonderful lover, and change is sometimes hard, especially when you've loved something different." She then gave Paul a sassy look, "Paul can say all that because he didn't know how it looked before."

"But…"

Paul interrupted Fitz. He could tell Olivia could see through him, "Yes, Fitz, Olivia is right. I advise you to spend some time every day to just look and feel Olivia's stomach, so you get used to it. I also suggest you be the one applying the cream she has been using on the scar for it disappears, just the process of doing that could be a turn-on."

Fitz shook his head in agreement. Feeling good and very hopeful with Paul's advised. "I feel like this is going to work," Fitz said to Paul

Paul smiled at Olivia instead, "I'm sure it will."

Olivia hated the smile on his face. "That should be all for today, Paul," she said to him.

"But I've been here for just 30 minutes," Paul complained.

"Yes, Olivia, we still have a lot of time," Fitz added.

"I'm tired," She said to Fitz, then looked at Paul, "Don't worry, you'll be paid for the 2 hours you were supposed to spend."

Paul left, but Fitz was not pleased with Olivia's treatment of his friend.

"That was rude, he's not only my therapist, but he is a good friend of mine."

"Yeah, right! A good friend who wants to sleep with your wife."

"Olivia, you're just looking for a reason not to attend this therapy, you can just say that you know."

"The fact that you are blind and can't see through him is something….."

"He's helping us, the suggestions he gave are promising," Fitz interrupted her impatiently.

"I'm not denying that, but that does not make him looking at me lustfully in front of you, which is wrong any less true."

"I didn't see him looking at you like that, minus that you are a beautiful and an intelligent lady, men are always going to be men, it doesn't mean he's going to try something. Is he the first one to look at you like that? You think I don't see my agents staring at you lustfully? but yet you've never complained about them."

Olivia reasoned from Fitz's point of view and believed she was taking things too seriously, "You have a point and I'm sorry. I'm going to apologize to him. I just felt like he was being disrespectful to you because he's suppose to be your friend."

"Come here," he drew Olivia to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've told you to stop apologizing to me. And yes, Paul is a good friend, but I don't feel disrespected when men admire you, if anything I feel proud, but sorry for them because I know you are mine. I'm sure Paul meant no harm."

"If you say so," Olivia said and gave him a kiss.

 **XXX**

Somewhere in town, Beldine's nurse was meeting up with Paul since today was her off day from work.

"Things are bad between them. They had a huge fight the other day," Beldine's nurse told Paul.

"They didn't look like they had a fight when I lastly saw them. But Claudia, you have to be careful, Olivia is smarter than we think."

"What about the President?"

"Well, I am the one dealing with him. He's smart too, but he's a little blinded by my friendship. Just be careful with your interaction with Olivia, and even Fitz."

"Did I tell you I saw him naked?"

"You did, how come and when?"

"When they were fighting in Beldine's room. It seems as if they were trying to make love and he couldn't get it up for her, then she left the master bedroom and he followed her naked. I went to Beldine's room to act like a peacemaker and the best babysitter in order to gain their trust, that's how I saw him naked."

"Wow, what did he do?"

"Olivia threw him one of Beldine's wraps to cover himself, but OMG he is a specimen of a man."

"Yeah, he has always been," Paul stated enviously.

Claudia checked her watch, "When is our boss joining us? We have to give him our updates."

Paul checked his watch too, "He's never late, but he seemed to be…."

"I AM RIGHT HERE," their boss answered.

 **THEIR BOSS IS NOT PAPA POPE. BUT WE ALL KNOW WHO THE MORON IS.  
**


End file.
